


Pet Piggy

by vigilantnewland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantnewland/pseuds/vigilantnewland
Summary: A girl goes on vacation and meets a man for a specific brand of D/s fun.





	1. Chapter 1

One

The second day would be very different from the first.

Yesterday had been bizarrely innocuous. He had been rather gentlemanly in every way. When he took her to lunch, she'd several times had a surreal feeling, almost as though their communication in the past must always have been as innocent as this. Almost as though they hadn't discussed the less than innocent things that would happen when they met.

Rebecca had wondered briefly if he might for some reason suddenly no longer want to talk to her in that way, or if he might have difficulty doing so face to face after so long doing it only from afar. He seemed perfectly at ease with her though, however polite he was being. She wasn't sure what to think. Even when they had returned to the cottage he had rented for them for the fortnight, he'd made no advances on her, and he'd said absolutely nothing sexual or even suggestive to her. He had told her she was even more beautiful in person than he'd expected, but even then he had followed it with a completely unrelated remark as if to spare her any awkward feeling that she was expected to respond. He had said that he hoped she liked the place, and that he'd be back tomorrow afternoon. He had apologised, saying he had some things to take care of before his time would be completely free, but that she'd probably prefer to relax and do her own thing tonight after all that traveling anyway.

Then, on the doorstep, he had kissed her lightly on the cheek. It had felt oddly formal and sort of ridiculous for him to do that. She had stood there awkwardly - uncertain what to say as he smiled at her and then walked along the path of the small front garden.

Then he had stopped, turned back to her, and casually said, 'Oh, I almost forgot, I'm sorry. I was going to advise you on what to wear while you're here, wasn't I?

He had studied her face briefly and with a faint smile, but he didn't wait for her to respond before continuing, 'Well actually I even bought a couple of things for you that I'll bring tomorrow ... but how about you have all the clothes you packed ready for me to look at when I arrive, okay?'

'Okay,' she had replied, somewhat uncertainly.

'Wonderful. Make sure it's all of them though, Rebecca. Just so I can be thorough. Everything. I'll be here at one. Have everything laid out on the kitchen table for me to look at.'

His expression and tone were so reasonable and relaxed that even as she had said, 'Okay,' and nodded hesitantly she had felt confused about what he meant exactly and how he wanted her to respond.

As he had driven away she was left a little bewildered. She thought she understood what he had meant about her clothes and where that might go, but given his entirely polite, considerate manner throughout the afternoon it now seemed almost implausible. She was finding it difficult now to even imagine him talking to her the way he usually had during their occasional long distance forays into unusual and far less reserved territory. Could she have completely misunderstood something about his intentions? Was he going to be some stand-offish, watered down version of how he had seemed to be from a distance?

She had thought about this a lot during the evening. Her mind also kept coming back to the alternative possibility, that he was being considerate of what it must feel like for her to be in her position in a foreign country, and simply doing his best to put her at her ease. If that was the case though, she wondered, how on earth was he going to change his tone without it seeming awkward and contrived?

Today, as she brought her suitcase into the kitchen and painstakingly laid out all the clothes she'd packed on the table she just accepted the fact that there was only one way to find out.

Rebecca was somewhat taken by surprise at how exciting it felt to do exactly as he'd asked. She laid every item of clothing she'd brought, other than what she was wearing, neatly on the table. She even pulled a chair out from the table and put her spare shoes on it. The excitement she felt was extremely tentative because of her uncertainties, but it was powerful and she couldn't deny feeling it. She supposed that making this little display of all her clothes was not really all that improper or risque a thing to do - even with her underwear neatly laid out on top - but it carried that element of ritualistic obedience that she couldn't help but respond to.

Then she made coffee and found herself just waiting. He wasn't due for another twenty-five minutes, but for some reason all she could do was walk from one room to another and check the time incessantly. She kept returning to the kitchen and looking at all her clothes laid out for him, but then she would go right back to the living room to look out into the quite large back garden again. She thought it might look silly or a little embarrassing to be visibly standing there in the kitchen, which was at the front of the cottage, when he arrived.

With about five minutes to go before he was due she was back in the kitchen again, and again she glanced almost guiltily beyond the front garden and its little gate for arriving cars. This cottage was on the very outskirts of the town's suburban spread, and beyond this quiet little cul de sac in the other direction lay woods and farmland. If a car pulled up it would very likely be him, and almost unconsciously she planned to walk back into the living room before he came through the garden gate and saw her through the window. Then she would answer the front door as though she hadn't been simply standing in the kitchen waiting for him.

She looked at the table covered in her neatly arranged clothes yet again. The more she looked at them the more improper it seemed after all. She may not have been sure what to make of his behaviour yesterday, but regardless of that, today all the clothes she had on this continent sat on that table waiting for him to see. Simply because he'd asked her to lay them out for her like this. He hadn't even told her, he'd asked her. And here she was, waiting for him.

Rebecca suddenly felt a compelling warmth in her stomach and in her thighs. The way the bra on top of the pile of her underwear looked had been bothering her slightly until just now. It was a padded bra, and the cups pointed proudly at the ceiling in a way that still looked too blatantly, embarrassingly reinforced to her eye. But she stepped over to the table, and instead of moving it in some way, she took another of her padded bras, and she lay it right next to the first, but with the inside facing upwards so that the padding was on display.

Now she just stood there looking down at her collection of clothes, knowing she was visible through the kitchen window. She forced herself to not even glance outside for his car. She decided it was all right if he saw her waiting for him. She was waiting for him. So what if she felt self-conscious and embarrassed? It wasn't as though she hadn't anticipated feeling those things and a lot more besides before even coming here. Suppose he did turn out to be unexpectedly reserved or even non-sexual with her? Here she still was - standing waiting for him, and she had done exactly as he'd asked her to do. He knew what she liked. She decided that potential awkwardness was no good reason to suddenly hide it. He already knew. What would be the point? She had done what he asked and in a couple of minutes he would be standing right here and he would see that.

Then as her thoughts raced with questions about what his demeanour would be like today, whether he would stare pointedly at the two bras on the top of the pile, whether he would comment on them ... she imagined him telling her to do something instead of asking.

Her stomach leapt inside her then as where she was, what she was doing, and for whom - all came into focus at once with a jolt of scared excitement. She allowed herself to embrace a plunging feeling of surrender for a moment - without letting herself worry about how he would be or what he would think or any of it.

To her great surprise, and as much as it immediately terrified her, that moment was enough to push her to an honest acknowledgement of something that had sat uncomfortably in the back of her mind since he had left yesterday afternoon.

She had trouble believing she was doing it, but as she began to quickly unbutton her shirt she gave in to the giddying surrender of doing exactly what he had asked. He had said, 'everything'. And she wanted him to see that 'everything' she had brought to wear would be laid out for him, just as he'd asked.

Soon Rebecca was completely naked, and had laid out the clothes she had just been wearing along with all the others. She stood by the kitchen door rather than her former spot where she might be seen naked by a neighbour or passer-by, but she continued to wait, just as before. Her legs were trembling. She knew she wouldn't now see him arrive from this position, and she wondered if she'd even hear his car pull up over the sound of her own adrenalised rapid breathing, but this only heightened her scared anticipation, which in turn only further stoked her overwhelming want to surrender.

When the knock on the door finally came three minutes later her whole body responded to it like someone being jolted rudely out of a dream, and a panicked little sound escaped her throat.

But she walked, naked, out of the kitchen, into the small hall, and towards the front door.

 

........

 

Once he had stepped inside and closed the front door from which she had peered out when answering it, he just stood silently looking at her for long moments. He wore a faint half-smile. Rebecca stood silently too. She tried hard not to let her hands fidget at her sides, or to let her legs tremble visibly, but as she struggled to breathe quietly and evenly she knew that she just wouldn't be able to bear it if he now said something pleasant and unassuming, or - God forbid - embarrassed.

He didn't. He looked her naked body up and down slowly, unhurriedly, and then he put his suitcase down and looked her directly in the eye.

'Oh, piggy. Look how literally you took me.' When he smiled down at her now with a sort of patronising affection it was as though yesterday's version of him hadn't been real. He again wore a dark suit and white shirt, and he looked exactly the same in every way as he had yesterday, but somehow not at all. Any ideas she'd had of him being detached or non-sexual suddenly vanished, but it wasn't as though there was anything dramatic to identify her certainty. It was just somehow subtly clear from his expression and his tone today that yes, he wanted her in exactly the ways she had thought he wanted her. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more nervous than she already was. That didn't seem too possible right now, so she was surprised how steady her voice sounded when she responded.

'You said ... everything. So I put everything out.'

He chuckled softly. 'Yes, I did, didn't I?' Then he held out his hand for her to take, and he said, 'Come on, piggy. Let's have a look.'

Rebecca felt as though she was moving through treacle as she lifted her hand and felt his close around it. Her skin was electrified with how impossibly naked she felt, and being led by the hand into the brighter kitchen heightened that feeling to an unbearable degree.

He still held her hand as he stood in front of the table and looked at her clothes. She felt almost like a little girl embarrassed about her homework that was now being examined.

He picked up one of her bras, and he lightly tested the padding between his thumb and fingers for a few moments. As he did it, he gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled down at her with a little nod and an expression of gentle soothing, as if to say, 'There, there ... I know.'

Then he let go of her hand and lifted his to her left breast. He ran the backs of his fingers very lightly over it, not touching her nipple, and he said, 'I think it's just as well I'm here to supervise. I also think Daddy should be fully in charge of what you wear while you're here, don't you?'

Her extreme nervousness and self-consciousness vied with a stomach churning excitement that she didn't feel quite brave enough to fully embrace.

She looked up at him, nodded slightly, and said, 'Yes, Daddy.' Saying it immediately flooded her with shame and excitement.

'There's a good girl,' he smiled down at her, and he put his hand behind her and trailed his finger-tips lightly down between her shoulder blades. She shivered as his warm hand came to rest on her hip, she couldn't help it.

Then he left her side and went to one of the kitchen cupboards. From it he brought out several large, canvas shopping bags. He brought them to the kitchen table and began to neatly put her clothes into them. She watched him, uncertain but transfixed by whatever he was doing. She even picked up some shirts when he nodded towards them, and she put them into one of the bags as he held it open for her.

Everything went into the bags. Finally even her shoes and boots went into the bags. She wasn't really sure what he meant by doing this, but she dutifully played along, and even this slightly confusing, small act of obedience - as she stood naked beside him - made her limbs feel leaden and her whole body tingle violently at the same time.

He picked up all the bags by their handles in one hand, and he held out the other for her to take again. She did, and he led her out of the kitchen and into the hall again. He walked her to the front door, and he said, 'I've got something for you to wear, darling. I'll just be a moment.'

Then Rebecca watched him, her confusion swiftly becoming a little panicked, as he opened the front door and walked out to his car. She stepped back quickly - scared of being visible naked at the front door, but she peered out at him, alarmed. He opened the boot of his car, carefully put all the bags into it, then closed and locked it. Then he came back through the front garden and closed the front door behind him. All Rebecca could do was watch him. All her clothes were now in his car. Everything.

He could see she was shocked as he returned to her and he held his hand out for her to take again. She hesitated, but took it.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'They're completely safe, of course. Besides, didn't I say I'd brought you something to wear?'

He gently led her into the living room. Rebecca was having trouble processing what she now felt, but she couldn't ignore the very intense and unavoidable fact that what he had just done was the cause of it. It was making her stomach churn with something between confused anxiety and submissive bliss. His expression suggested that he knew it too.

He sat on one of the two sofas and beckoned for her to come towards him. When she did, he lightly patted his right thigh, indicating for her to sit on it. It was a condescending and patronising gesture, and it became even more so when he stopped her sitting sideways on it by patting her bottom. He wanted her to straddle it.

Rebecca did as she was told, and was soon face to face with him in this undignified position, naked, embarrassed, a little scared, intensely excited, and completely incapable of deciding how she should be responding to any of these things.

'Don't be worried,' he said, and he reached up and stroked a stray strand of hair from her forehead. 'Nothing's going to happen to all your clothes.' He momentarily frowned in a slightly amused way, and it actually felt reassuring. 'I like how you usually dress. But you're on vacation, so it's okay to do things slightly differently while you're here. You're also with me ... and you know how controlling I can be. So for now I'll choose what you wear.'

He put a hand in his inside jacket pocket and brought out a white, silk choker. As he wound it loose Rebecca saw that it had a word printed on it in pink letters. The word was 'piggy'.

She then found herself holding her hair up for him as he gently fastened it around her neck, and she watched his face while he did it. Her whole body tingled and her small breasts rose and fell rapidly with her breathing.

'I have other clothes for you, but that's all you'll need today. Now ... that little touch makes you look like an even more gorgeous, little pet piggy. Don't you think it's time we found out how you are at behaving like one?'

Rebecca was very aware of how hot her crotch felt pressed against his thigh, and of how he must feel that too. She was still scared and uncertain. After all, he had only been here ten minutes and he had already taken all her clothes away. What else might he do? But the excited surrender now flooding through her was so intense she felt a little dizzy.

With a sick thrill of shame and nervous uncertainty she replied, 'Yes please, Daddy.'


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

He walked very slowly as Rebecca crawled alongside him. This forced her to move very slowly too, and that made her highly aware of the movement of her limbs. Crawling on her hands and knees was an undignified, unnatural thing to do. It made her feel exposed and ridiculous, and that sent waves of exciting shame flooding through her entire body each time her knee or the flat of her hand touched the carpet again.

He paused when they were out of the living room and into the hall, and so she did too - her right hand almost touching his shoe. She peered up at him a little fearfully to see him looking down at her. He was smiling, and his eyes narrowed for a moment in what she thought was a little gesture of amused appreciation. There was a little lust in it, she thought, and that immediately magnified the feeling of embarrassing scrutiny.

'That's beautiful, piggy. Look at you following me like that. You're such a good girl.'

He knelt beside her and she felt his hand settle lightly on the small of her back. He smoothed it all the way up between her shoulder blades, and then he gently and slowly squeezed the back of her neck and massaged the base of her skull for a few moments. She felt the choker tighten arond her throat a little with the movement of his fingers. Her whole body tingled when he did this, and she shivered helplessly.

'Oh, darling ... you really do like crawling for me like a good little piggy, don't you?' The flat of his hand moved slowly down her back again.

'Yes, Daddy,' she breathed, and her voice sounded small and helpless to her own ears. Quite scared though she was, she felt a delicious thrill of shame at her response, because she meant it.

'Well then I'll have to make sure to walk you outdoors often, piggy. Daddy wants to make sure you enjoy yourself while we're here, don't worry.'

He gave her bottom a small but firm slap and stood again. Rebecca was excited but terrified at what he'd just said.

'First things first. I'm going to teach you how to be the perfect little piggy I know you want to be for me.'

He then walked towards the kitchen, and Rebecca followed on her hands and knees.

She left the carpet and crawled onto cool tiles. He walked ahead and stood by the kitchen table, where all her clothes had been. This reminder of their absence made her stomach plunge a little. But this time it was different. This time the little shocked feeling sent a warm tingling through her limbs, and for a moment she experienced that giddy sensation of surrender. He had taken all her clothes away and now she was crawling naked for him. The cooler air in here washed over her body and made her more aware of the heat between her legs.

'Good girl,' he said. 'Sit up.'

Rebecca did as she was told and knelt beside him.

'Now,' he said as he stepped over to the fridge and opened it, 'I don't want you getting thirsty, piggy.'

He took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge, and then he went to a cupboard and produced a white dog bowl. as he knelt and put it on the floor right next to her, she saw that it had the word 'piggy' printed on its side in black letters. She felt a jolt of embarrassment, followed swiftly by a wave of arousal. He had prepared things for her, just so she could be his ... piggy. She became very aware of the choker around her throat again.

He knelt beside her, uncapped the bottle, and then poured water into the bowl until it was almost full.

'So any time you do feel thirsty ... so loing as it's a suitable moment, of course ... you come up to Daddy and give his sleeve a little tug, and I'll know. I'll walk you in here and you can have a drink. Understood?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she replied, trying to breathe evenly.

He chuckled down at her. 'Well that's another thing, darling. For now, while I'm teaching you to be a good piggy, you're not going to speak like that. You're going to speak just like a little piggy.'

She peered up at him uncertainly. She didn't know if she was expected to respond. Or how. He just watched her.

'It's very simply, piggy. You're going to say yes, no, and I don't know. And that's it. If you want water, you'll tug on my sleeve with your hand. If you need to pee, you'll tug on my sleeve with your teeth. And there's nothing else a little piggy needs to know. Understand?'

Rebecca looked up at him and then hesitantly nodded.

'Haha, that's so sweet. I'll teach you.' He knelt beside her again and ran a hand through her long hair to push it off her cheek. 'Say the word, "Oink" for me, piggy. Three times.'

He was looking right into her eyes. Her legs quivered slightly on the cool tiled floor. 'Oink, oink, oink,' she said. It sounded so embarrassing to her own ears that she immediately felt a flush of shame. However, being made to do this turned that shame almost immediately into a sudden flaring of arousal that made her cunt tingle and ache.

'Now say it while nodding like a good girl.'

Rebecca swallowed and licked her lips nervously. Then she nodded her head and repeated, 'Oink, oink, oink.'

'Very good, darling. Now ... you know how an agitated little piglet sounds, don't you? It's like a "Wheee" sound. Make that sound for me three times and shake your head.

Rebecca's small chest trembled a little as it rose and fell, but she shook her head and said, 'Whee, whee, whee.' She felt giddy with shame as soon as she'd done it.

He smiled and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'That's perfect. What a good little piggy you make, Rebecca. Now, let your head fall to one side and lift your shoulders up in a little shrug for me.'

Rebecca did as she was told, still trembling a little with embarrassment. He just watched her, that faint smile seldom leaving his face.

'That's what you'll do if you don't understand something or don't know how to answer. And that's all you need to know, piggy. Yes, no, and I don't know. That's all a little piggy needs to know if she wants to please her Daddy, isn't that right?' He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly in an inquisitive gesture.

She hesitated only for a moment, and when she nodded her head and said, 'Oink, oink, oink,' her naked body felt electrified with shame from head to foot and her cunt felt hot and wet. She suddenly wanted him to touch it. She wanted him to do something ... anything. She wanted him to use his little piggy. She momentarily felt overwhelmed with the dizzy, blissful need to surrender utterly ... but then shame and nervousness pushed it away again. She was too scared and uncertain to let go into that feeling.

'There's a good girl. Now ... when you drink, you're only going to use your tongue. You're not to suck it up with your lips, you're only going to lap at it with your tongue. I know it's slow going, darling, but it'll help you feel even more like a real pet, so you'll soon get used to it and you'll love it, I promise. Off you go, piggy. Show me how you do it. And don't stop until I tell you.

Rebecca moved forward onto her hands and knees, and she approached the dog bowl. She lowered her head and put her tongue out. As she started to lap at the cool water it felt so ridiculous. She had to flick her tongue in and out to get any of it into her mouth, and it was indeed slow going. His scrutiny magnified her embarrassment, and she couldn't stop thinking about the word 'piggy' on the side of the bowl in big, bold letters.

She felt him crouch beside her as she laboriously lapped at the water with her tongue. She felt his hand laid flat on her bottom, and she jumped embarrassingly as it did so, startled. Her sharp little exhale made a little water slosh over the side of the bowl. She took a breath and carried on darting her tongue in and out of the water. He firmly squeezed her buttock for a few moments and then his finger-tips trailed down the back of her thigh. Then he cupped his hand around her inner thigh and exerted just enough force to encourage her to move her knees further apart on the tiled floor.

Rebecca tried not to gasp as his fingers slowly moved towards her crotch. She lapped water and tried not to tremble either. His fingers lightly touched her labia and then she did gasp, and she spluttered water for a moment before dutifully continuing as he'd told her. When he then started to ease his fingers between her wet lips and move them over her hole, something deeply humiliating happened. The action of her tongue demanded that her mouth be partly open at all times, and this meant that the rapid breathing his touch caused forced her to pant as she lapped. She sounded like a little panting, slurping dog while he touched her cunt.

While continuing to lap water, which he had told her to do until he said stop, there was just no helping it. So Rebecca panted softly but helplessly while her cunt was gently, slowly fingered. He circled her clit very lightly, but didn't touch it. As his finger-tips slid firmly over her wet hole, this became more and more maddening.

While still touching her, he said, 'Stop now, piggy.'

She was intensely embarrassed by the little wet noises she made as she stopped lapping and lifted her head again. She tried to breathe evenly, but even though she was now no longer forced to pant, she was still breathing loudly through her nose and she could feel her chest moving quickly. She felt like a helpless, embarrassingly excited little girl.

As if she's said it out loud, he said, 'My goodness, piggy ... you are in a state, aren't you?'

She closed her eyes as his fingers probed her cunt more firmly, and she tried to breathe quietly.

'I said, aren't you, piggy?'

She almost forgot herself and answered in a flustered voice, but then she remembered what he'd told her, and she said, 'Oink, oink, oink.' It sent shivers of shame coursing through her. The way he was touching her felt so good she wanted to let go, to surrender to it, but she was scared.

He suddenly withdrew his hand and rose, then stepped quickly around her to crouch directly in front of her. The sudden movement made her flinch. It seemed that he might be angry.

He put his two forefingers directly under her nose and said, 'Smell that, Rebecca.' He didn't really sound angry. He sounded insistent, but not angry.

She simply obeyed, and she sniffed at his fingers. She was completely in his control, and her somersaulting stomach told her she wanted to be. Embarrassment was now beginning to seem irrelevant. She still felt it keenly, but obeying anyway was becoming a tronger impetus. She could see how wet his fingers were.

'I'd say that smells like an over-excited little piggy, wouldn't you, darling?'

She could see from his face what she had to do. 'Oink, oink, oink,' she said, weakly, and she fought the cringing sensation that almost made her hide her face from him. She just wanted his fingers back where they had been.

'Taste them', he said, and she moved her head forwards and opened her mouth for him. He put his fingers in her mouth and she sucked them gingerly for a moment before he withdrew them.

'Does that taste like an over-excited little piggy to you, Rebecca?'

'Oink, oink, oink,' she replied, nodding her head. This time she wanted to show him her obedience. The need to surrender to this shame and embrace it was beginning to overwhelm her, despite her fear. Being treated like this may have been very scary, but it was also closer to her real fantasies than anything she had ever experienced. In fact it was too close. Her fear of him was slowly turning into the fear of how much she wanted to let go utterly and surrender to him. He had taken all her clothes away. Every single thing, and now she was in a foreign country naked and completely at his mercy. She was lapping up water from a dog bowl for him, and crawling for him, and a small voice inside was growing louder and louder and she couldn't stop it. 'Make it worse, make it worse.'

'I can see you're going to be an extremely devoted little pet, darling,' he said in a soothing voice, and he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face - slowly and lightly moving his thumb across her lips. 'But honestly ... darling? All I've had you do is crawl a little and drink water out of your doggy bowl ... but look how soaked this little piggy-hole is already! Whatever am I going to do with you?'

She was about to attempt a little shrug, which would have been awkward on all fours, when he gave her bottom quite a hard slap, which made her jump. To her shame, a little gasp escaped her lips too.

'Come on, piggy. Back to the living room.' He stood and walked out of the kitchen, and Rebecca followed on all fours, her bottom tingling from his slap, and her cunt aching to be filled.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

He was already sitting on the sofa by the time Rebecca caught up. She crawled close to his shoes and knelt, peering up at him. Even this small act of unforced submission stoked the hot churning in the pit of her stomach. And the way he looked at her intensified it. She thought his eyes now betrayed something just a tiny bit more vulpine, more predatory - but he still carried a sort of casual, British reserve. She couldn't even really tell if his expression was one of arousal or simply of amusement. This magnified her feeling of embarrassment and scrutiny considerably.

'What a good girl.' He leaned forward a little and stroked her cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers, and then tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. It was such a condescendingly affectionate gesture, and simply staying still and allowing him to do it was both embarrassing and thrilling.

'Now ... my excited little piggy. The way you'll behave for me is actually more puppy than piggy, but you know what I like to call you. It's not so complicated though ... all you really need to remember is that you're my pet. And for now, you're going to act like a puppy but oink like a piggy. Understand?'

'Oink, oink, oink,' she replied, and she nodded her head more emphatically than she thus far had. This clearly wasn't lost on him because his faint half-smile broadened and his eyes narrowed for a second. The shame of showing him her eagerness like this was both frightening and intoxicating.

'Of course you do,' he chuckled. 'Go back on all fours, darling.'

Rebecca did as she was told, and when she looked nervously up at him she saw him lean over her. He stroked her back quite firmly for a few moments and she just looked down at his shoes, not knowing what, if anything, she should do. His hand moved down her back, over her bottom, back again - and then the backs of his fingers trailed over her ribs and began to lightly stroke one of her breasts. Being touched like this while on her hands and knees was electrifying. He was touching her exactly where he liked and she was just staying still while he did. She shivered a little with the anticipatory surrender of it.

When his hand closed over her small breast and gave it a little squeeze, a small, scared sound escaped her lips. She couldn't help it.

'My goodness, piggy. They really are very tiny, aren't they. Touching them now, after seeing them so often ... well, let's just say Daddy has an even better insight into how it must have made you feel on those occasions when I told you not to wear padded bras. My poor little piggy.' He brushed his fingers over her erect nipple and she heard him exhale in an amused smile. 'My innocent little girl's under-developed chest is so pretty though. Daddy's only teasing you. You don't mind Daddy teasing you, do you, piggy?'

Rebecca drew in a shaky little breath and then she shook her head while making a little, 'Whee, whee, whee' noise. Humiliation quietly throbbed through her body as soon as she'd done it. She felt so small and prone as he leaned over her, and she felt impossibly naked, in every sense.

'There's a good girl,' he said, and he slapped her bottom quite firmly. 'Now let's see what a devoted little piggy looks like when she's being trained. Turn around and face me, darling.'

She immediately did as he said and shuffled around to face him. He patted the sofa cushion between his legs, directing her to come closer, and she did that too. Now she was on all fours looking up at him - her face between his parted knees. He sat in a relaxed way, still leaning slightly forward, and he stroked her hair for a few seconds. 'Now, do you want to show Daddy what an obedient girl you can be?'

'Oink, oink, oink,' she replied, and she nodded vigorously. Doing this so close to him, at his feet, while he looked directly down at her was even more humiliating. But the more intense every tiny moment and every nuance became - the more violently excitement leapt in her stomach. She wanted to surrender to him. She wanted to feel helplessly immersed in this humiliation.

'Put your tongue out a little and pant for me like the excited puppy you are, Rebecca.'

She did exactly as she had been told, and as she looked up into his eyes she found that this too was intensely humiliating. The little noises she made were magnified in her own ears, and as he just watched her, smiling at the noise she was making, the more undignified and shameful it sounded to her. But it thrilled her too. She searched his eyes, fearfully hoping that her face and her obedient display would only make him want to make it worse for her.

'Now ... a good little pet bitch ... or at least, a good little pet bitch as over-excited as you are right now, Rebecca ... just can't contain herself. She wants to scamper around and show off for her Daddy. So why don't you go to the middle of the room and crawl in a circle three times for me. Oh, and don't stop panting, there's a good girl.'

Rebecca waited until he had finished speaking, and then she pushed herself up by her hands and turned around in a quick, eager way, like a playful puppy. To do this without even being told sent delicious shame crashing through her. She heard his soft laughter as she walked on her hands and knees to a spot about six feet away from him, and it thrilled her even more. She wanted him to see her eagerness. She wanted him to see her helpless excitement and shame her even more with it.

She crawled in a little circle for him three times, and she panted like a dog. It was demeaning and ridiculous, and it made her limbs and body tingle fiercely. She had done this for him many times of course, but now she was doing it right in front of him. Every second of the repetitive circle she now made on her hands and knees was elongated by his amused, steady gaze. Doing this for him in front of her lap-top had excited her, but this was a completely different experience. With each completed circle she caught his eye. And each time the thrill of embarrassment intensified. She genuinely did want to show him what an obedient girl she was. She wanted him to see that she was his piggy, his puppy, his pet. By the time she came to a stop she even wished he hadn't told her to keep panting, because she wanted him to see her breathing in shivery little gasps like the devoted, excited little piggy he had just called her. She wanted him to see her helpless excitement. She wanted to be helpless.

He made a little beckoning gesture, and Rebecca crawled eagerly back to him, still panting. She held his gaze while no longer trying to maintain a neutral expression. It was shamefully exciting to just surrender her nervousness, her apprehension, her arousal without trying to hide it - even as she obeyed his demeaning commands.

'Roll over, there's a good bitch.'

Rebecca turned a little on her hands and knees, staying close to his feet, and then she lay on her back and looked up at him for approval.

'What a good girl,' he smiled. 'Now hold your little paws up.' She did as he said, lifting her hands and letting them hover limply above her chest. 'Good girl ... now lift your knees high and let your legs fall wide open, darling.' Rebecca did as he said, and now she lay completely prone, on demeaning, open display for him.

He leaned forward, supporting his weight with an elbow on one knee, and reaching down he lay the flat of his right hand on her stomach. 'And that's how an excited bitch rolls over and begs to have her tummy scratched. Doesn't that feel nice, piggy?'

Her voice caught in her throat and she was a little breathless as she replied, 'Oink, oink, oink,' and nodded her head awkwardly. He pressed his hand firmly against her flat stomach and now began to move it back and forth over her abdomen and then up between her breasts.

'So when my little bitch wants some attention ... in those moments when she's just so unbearably excited and happy at being her Daddy's little pet piggy that she can't contain it any more ... this is how to show Daddy. Understand?'

'Oink, oink, oink,' replied Rebecca, nodding as earnestly as she could with her head in this position.

'So pant like the excited little piggy you are.'

She put her tongue out a little and began to pant. The demeaning act and the rapid breathing soon made her feel a little giddy, and this only added to the intoxicating helplessness.

He gently moved her left hand away, and then he touched her breast. He stroked it and squeezed it for a few moments before suddenly, unexpectedly giving it three small, sharp slaps. She was startled, but she lay exactly as he had put her while looking up at him - the warm grinding feeling in her belly suddenly amplified even more.

When he touched her cunt again her eyes closed and a ragged little breath escaped her lips. When she opened them he was looking down at her with an amused frown while his fingers slid over her wet lips.

When he spoke now it was with an exaggeratedly soothing tone. It sounded like a mixture of mock surprise and extreme affection. It was as though he really were talking to a dog, or to a little girl.

'Oh, Rebecca, you poor little thing ... look what a state you've gotten into! I knew you were excited, darling, but honestly ... you're disgracefully wet. Daddy's starting to wonder if being a naked pet piggy is all a bit too overwhelming for you. Look at you, all breathless and flustered ... and just look at this sopping wet little piggy-hole!' He looked between her legs as he massaged her cunt, and then he looked back at her face with a sympathetic little smile. 'Do you want Daddy to stop tormenting you like this, piggy?'

She shook her head immediately, deliriously ashamed, and she whined a little piggy squeal for him. When she then began to pant again, it was a shivery, gasping sound.

He laughed softly, wearing that same expression of affectionate, mock sympathy, and he said, 'Oh ... so you want to be a big brave girl and show Daddy you can still be his devoted bitch no matter how embarrassed and over-excited you are?'

Rebecca oinked like his little piggy and she nodded emphatically. A tiny moan kept escaping as she panted now. It was helpless, and shameful, and she didn't care. She didn't care that she was scared either. She wanted his fingers back inside her and she wanted to do whatever he told her.

'Clamber up on the sofa then, piggy and show Daddy what an over-excited, affectionate little puppy looks like. If you can show me how eager you are then you'll get a treat.'

Having said this, he withdrew his fingers and gave her wet cunt a sharp little slap, making her gasp. It took her a couple of moments to gather herself, but then she turned over on her side and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees again. She put her hands on the cushioned seat, lifted one knee up first, and then climbed onto the sofa exactly as a dog might. She looked at his face and she didn't stop panting. Her cunt throbbed and she felt a sick, dizzy need to show him how much she wanted to behave like this for him, how much she wanted to be treated the way he was treating her. She wanted more, and she wanted him to make it worse.

She approached him on all fours and she put a hand tentatively on his thigh to balance herself. Then she rose a little, leaned against him, and lay her head on his shoulder. Still panting, she pressed her naked body against him and made a little whining noise. He put an arm around her, stroked her back and laughed softly in her ear. 'What a good girl ... you really do want a treat, don't you, piggy?'

'Oink, oink, oink,' she said softly against his shirt collar. She had no idea what a 'treat' might be, but she wanted it, whatever it was. Feeling his body heat and pressing her naked breasts against his suit jacket while he spoke so patronisingly to her ratcheted up the feeling of delicious surrender yet another small notch. She wanted to lose control, or rather - she wanted him to take all control from her. She panted against his neck and she shuffled her knees along the sofa so she could put them to either side of his thigh like a puppy clambering to get onto someone's lap.

'Oh, piggy,' he chuckled. 'All right then ... show Daddy just how excited you are.' She immediately felt his hand slide over her bottom and give it a firm squeeze. Her cunt ached to be touched. Now she pressed her face to his chest and panted against his shirt. When his fingers moved slowly over her buttock and towards her wet lips her little whine became a helpless one. She didn't try to stop it or hide it, she just whimpered for him as she panted, wanting urgently for him to plainly hear her offering this demeaning surrender. His finger-tips slid lightly over her cunt, gliding slowly between her wet lips and then firmly but gently circling her hole. Rebecca's thighs and back quivered violently for a moment and her whine became a little moan.

'So just how excited are you, piggy? Show Daddy.' The tips of two of his fingers probed her aching cunt and he began to push them inside her, little by little. Rebecca panted helplessly with her eyes screwed shut for a long moment. It would have been so good to just squat there like a puppy on his lap - pressed against him while his fingers fucked her from behind. But she was his performing puppy, and giving him whatever he wanted was the most delirious thrill of all. Even if ... especially if she denied her own pleasure in order to do it.

So she put her hands on his chest, pushed herself upright and looked right at him. With her tongue still out a little, and still panting like an excited puppy, she then rose slightly on her parted knees until her face was nearly level with his. He just smiled down at her approach with a faint expression of patronising curiosity as he continued to drive two fingers into her at a slow, steady pace. Rebecca clutched at his shirt a little desperately and fought for composure while a sobbing little moan interrupted her panting. Then she looked up into his eyes again, and not only panted more loudly, but added a small, helpless whine to it again. Then before she could pause to get any more scared, and while still reeling with blissful shame - she craned her neck a little further upwards and she licked his face. He turned his head away and made a little laughing noise with his mouth closed, as though trying to get away from an over-eager puppy. Rebecca clutched his shirt and followed his face - her tongue darting out repeatedly in much the same way he had told her to lap at water. She panted and whined and she lapped at his closed mouth, and even while he continued to finger fuck her she clung to him and tried to lick him.

It was so demeaning ... and she had done it without being told - but even though he turned his head away and laughed as though in amused unwillingness to be licked, he didn't stop her or hold her back. Nor did he stop pushing his fingers into her cunt, and in fact he followed her movements - so that she wanted to grind herself down on them as far as she could. But she didn't. She panted in his face and tried her hardest to lick him like an over exuberant puppy, and the more she scrambled against his body to keep reaching his turned face with her tongue, the more carried away with this shameful display she felt. 

As she tried to climb up him by clutching his shirt she lost her purchase and her hand slipped, landing squarely on his crotch. What she immediately felt there was large, hard, and lay to one side beneath the fabric of his pants. She continued to pant, and to gasp softly in an increasingly syncopated rhythm while he drove his fingers in and out of her, but instead of licking at his face she now suddenly found her palm pressing against his cock, and her fingers spreading to feel its shape through the material.

She was also close to an orgasm. He was about to make her come while she straddled his lap panting and whining. He was about to make her come while she rocked with the movement of his hand and touched his stiff cock like a suddenly distracted and now transfixed puppy.

She was about to try and wriggle free or somehow indicate to him that she was going to come when he suddenly withdrew his wet fingers and gave her a hard slap on the bottom. Then he put his other hand behind her head, his fingers in her hair, and he pulled her face close to his again.

Rebecca continued to pant obediently and it was more of a genuine noise by this point than an act, but she also made sure to keep her tongue out a little like a good puppy. He smiled at her for a long moment, his face very close, and then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was so patronising. She was gasping and panting, her cunt throbbing from a near orgasm, her stomach still turning somersaults from the shameful exhibition she had just made of herself ... and he had given her a patronising kiss on the forehead as though she were a little girl who had just shown Daddy something she had learned in school.

He patted her bottom lightly to indicate she should climb off him and back onto the floor, and she did so, carefully - her limbs feeling rather distant and unsteady. Once on all fours again she peered up at him and wondered fearfuly and excitedly what would happen next. Her thighs tingled and her cunt ached, and all she could now think about was what she had felt in his pants and what it would feel like inside her.

He leaned over her again and stroked her bottom, then gripped her cheek firmly, roughly for a moment. For long moments he just looked at her silently, his eyes roaming her naked body. It made her feel deliciously naked and on display, and his touch made her tingle wherever his hand went. He gave a short, sharp sigh and looked in her eyes again, and she realised then that he must be restraining himself. He wanted to play with her first, not just immediately fuck her. She acknowledged this to herself with a shivering, wallowing feeling of thrilling submission. He would fuck her whenever he liked.

'What a gorgeous, skinny piggy you are,' he said finally. 'And such a well behaved bitch. Daddy's very pleased with you so far, darling. Do you think you've earned a treat?'

She hesitated briefly, swallowed, and then lifted her shoulders in a sweet little shrug while making a small, soft whimpering noise in her throat. She peered sideways up at him, wanting him to see that it was up to him what she got. Everything was up to him.

He smiled down at her. 'What a good bitch. Let's ask an easier question then. Would my wet, excited little piggy like a treat?'

Rebecca nodded in an emphatic, child-like way. When she said, 'Oink,' she repeated it seven or eight times. The abandon she felt giving him this performance made her thighs, stomach and cunt tingle powerfully. She knew that the 'treat' might be something that scared her, but she wanted it anyway.

'Well, I thought so, piggy,' he laughed softly, and he stood and stepped around her. He walked straight to the large patio doors that faced onto the long back garden and he unlocked them and pulled them wide open.

'You're being such a good girl.' He patted his thigh as if summoning a dog, and in a tone that suggested exactly the same, he said, 'Here, piggy ... there's a good girl. I think you've earned a treat. Come on then ... you can play in the garden.'

Rebecca's breathing quickened immediately and her stomach lurched in sudden trepidation and fear. But she crawled towards him on her hands and knees, and she peered up at him wide-eyed with uncertainty as the cool breeze from the garden now washed over her naked body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a lot of hits, but I can't tell if people want me to continue...let me know.

Four

 

The back garden was long, and sloped gently upwards from the cottage. To the left was a high, neatly trimmed hedge that went halfway up the length of the lawn, then gave way to a low stone wall. The right hand side was lined with trees, which were getting a little sparse and had turned to reds, yellows and browns with the English Autumn. Between their trunks Rebecca glimpsed open land, meadow. Right up at the end of the garden were dense trees, also shedding, and beyond them woodland.

The paving stones of the small patio felt very hard and cold under her hands and knees as she crawled carefully after him, but even though she was naked, she felt cool rather than cold. The way she was shivering had far more to do with the feeling of exposure and nervous excitement than the temperature. The cool air touched every inch of her, and being out here with no clothes on produced an instinctive reaction of mild panic. Forcing herself to ignore that natural feeling of alarm was very exciting.

He stayed a few steps ahead, and he smiled down at her.

'There's a good girl.' He kept moving away from her, but he matched her slow pace. 'You keep crawling to Daddy like a good bitch ... and when you catch up, you can kiss my shoes, and I'll tell you what treat you just earned, piggy.'

He was a few feet onto the lawn by this point, and when Rebecca's hands and knees were on it, the cold, slightly damp feel of the grass sent new shocks of nervy excitement coursing through her naked body. She was reasonably confident that no-one could possibly see her in this fairly well enclosed garden, but she couldn't know for sure. She crawled on the grass, and the cool breeze touched every exposed inch of her body, thrilling and scaring her, over and over. It didn't matter that no-one else could see her ... he could see her. He'd taken all her clothes, and he'd made her beg like an excited puppy. He had nearly made her come, but then just smacked her bottom instead and brought her out here naked into the open air. She couldn't imagine feeling more helplessly, thrillingly naked than she did right now.

He took casual steps away from her as she slowly advanced up the long garden, and the powerful feeling of teased helplessness this caused her made her feel giddy. She knew she was scared. She was extremely aware of the high hedge to her left, and of how not too far up ahead it stopped. Beyond its cover was open garden, visible to anyone in the cottage next door. And he just kept slowly moving away from her, forcing her to crawl further and further out into the open. She was scared, but she also felt a squirmy, delicious joy at being completely led by him this way - at following him like a devoted pet no matter how increasingly exposed she felt, no matter how scared she felt.

When Rebecca saw him slowly move beyond the cover of the hedge without stopping her stomach somersaulted. But that didn't stop the melting sense of surrender as she did as she'd been told and continued to crawl after him. In fact it only amplified it. Her hands and knees moved laboriously on the grass until she too was past the hedge. Her skin now felt wildly electric with the exposure, and with the cool open air that washed over her naked body, and with her own obedience.

When he finally stopped and just stood there watching her approach, he was well past the cover of the high hedge. He was right in the middle of the lawn in the most open and exposed spot he could have picked. His head fell a little to one side and he smiled down at her as he waited. It was a patronising gesture of mock sympathy, or amused curiosity. Again she felt like a little girl showing Daddy a trick she'd learned and being affectionately humoured. This made the slow, undignified pace of her crawling feel even slower.

When Rebecca finally reached him she put her elbows on the slightly damp grass, lowered her head, and began to kiss his shoes. Her heart pounded with the knowledge that she was now completely visible to anyone who cared to look out of an upstairs window in the adjacent cottage. He stood still and didn't say anything while she planted little kisses all over his shoes. She just did as she had been told, and she moved from one shoe to the other repeatedly. Other than a little birdsong and some very distant road noise all she could hear was her own soft, rapid breathing and the little smacking sounds she was making.

After a nearly a minute of doing this she felt a hesitant sort of panic threatening to rise in her stomach. He wasn't saying a word, and he wasn't moving. How long would he keep her in this exposed spot? Until someone actually saw her? She kept kissing, and her increasing fear made the act feel almost like something to cling to, to distract herself with. If she just focused on what she was doing maybe she wouldn't have to feel so frightened that someone next door might be looking at her right now. She breathed in the faint scent of shoe leather and the stronger smell of recently mown grass, and she kept kissing.

As she moved a little to begin kissing his other shoe again she felt a sort of hovering uncertainty for a moment - expecting him to speak, to tell her that was enough. But still he said nothing. She knew he was looking down at her, watching her - but he was just letting her go on and on. She also knew that her kisses had become more and more enthusiastic and hurried. Desperate even. She felt the cool air between her legs and she knew she was wet. Did he just like watching her do this? How long would he let her carry on? She was naked outdoors, on all fours, and kissing a man's shoes in a spot where she could easily be seen. And she wouldn't even know if she had, because all she could see were the shoes she was so attentively and thoroughly covering in little kisses.

The longer he said nothing the more her scared uncertainty rather unexpectedly alchemised into a thudding, masochistic joy. She would do it for an hour if that was what he wanted. She would do exactly what he told her, and if anybody saw her doing this shameful thing, then they just would. Maybe he'd like that. She wondered madly if the word 'piggy' on her choker would be legible from the upstairs windows of that cottage next door when he finally made her turn around. She shifted her knees a little further apart and she even began to part her lips a little as she kissed, and to touch her tongue to his shoe leather. Now she was showering his shoes in little wet kisses, and she hoped he could see that. She hoped he knew that she would do this for as long as he made her without pausing or questioning him. She hoped if she did it enthusiastically enough and long enough he would want to take her indoors again and fuck her.

'That's enough, darling,' he said finally. Rebecca found herself giving his shoe two last little wet kisses before withdrawing, and she reeled with that shameful display of voluntary devotion. She raised herself on her hands again and she peered up at him.

'Now sit up and beg, piggy.'

Rebecca rose to her parted knees, held her hands limply up at chest level, and then she let her tongue out a little and panted for him. He smiled down at her and simply watched her for long moments without saying anything further. She looked up at him and simply panted. Holding his gaze while performing like this for him filled her with shivery self-consciousness. He just watched her while she continued to pant and beg, and still his expression didn't really betray whether he was aroused by what he saw or simply amused. Rebecca fought her quite natural instinct to flinch, or to sit down and wrap her arms around herself in embarrassment. She soon found that defying that instinct while he simply looked her up and down produced a heart-thumping thrill of surrender. She was being a good puppy for him no matter how embarrassed or scared she felt.

'Very good, piggy. You're such a good girl.' His tone was still affectionately patronising, but seemed now to also contain a slight, very gentle edge of something that was either mockery or cruelty. It embarrassed her and it excited her. It heightened the thrilling shame of doing whatever he told her to do, and of being on display for him like this. She continued to pant with her hands up like paws, and her cunt ached more and more to be touched again.

'Back on all fours, little puppy. Come here.' Rebecca did as she was told, and as she came close he crouched in front of her with one elbow resting on his knee. He smoothed her long hair and then he placed the flat of his hand gently on her back, and gave it several slow, patronising little pats, just as if she were a dog. 'What a good girl you are. Now ... there's something I know my well behaved bitch loves doing for me.' He stroked her back and then ran his hand lightly over her arse, giving it a little squeeze. She wanted his hand to go further, but instead he gave her bottom a sharp little slap before withdrawing. 'And you've only ever been able to show Daddy how much you love doing it in a room, on a carpet.'

He stroked her face gently with the backs of his fingers and said, 'But now you've got a whole garden to show off for Daddy in. So you be a good girl and crawl in a circle for me. I'm going to watch you from the table over there, and you're going to make sure you watch me in case I tell you to do anything else while crawling, piggy. Understood?'

She peered up at him and nodded, and as she did, she said a somewhat breathless, timid little, 'Oink, oink, oink.'

'There's a good little piggy. Now, I want you to tell me something else. Be honest with Daddy ... does being a good little pet naked and in the open where she might be seen give my little piggy butterflies in her tummy and make her feel all squirmy and excited?'

His voice was so patronising and condescending. He was talking to her as though she was a little girl. It was demeaning and humiliating, especially so because of how she had to answer him.

'Oink, oink, oink,' she replied, a little louder, and with a more whole-hearted nod.

'Oh, piggy,' he soothed, and he stroked her hair for a moment. 'In that case ... you crawl in nice big circles for Daddy ... and since you're so excited at the thought of being seen, I'll let you stay right out here in the open the whole time, okay, darling?'

Rebecca felt momentarily weak with masochistic bliss. It felt as though he was a magnet, pulling her out of herself ... or as though her excited submission was that magnet, and she had handed it to him willingly. Either way, all she wanted to do was melt into this feeling and surrender to whatever he told her to do - even if it felt risky, even if it felt a little terrifying. She wondered if he really did want her to be seen, and with a swooning little shock she realised that if he did, then she wanted to give him what he wanted, even if it meant a terrifying level of embarrassment for her. She wanted him to have complete control over her.

'Oink, oink, oink,' she said to him while nodding emphatically. She looked up into his eyes and she hoped he saw just how obedient she wanted to be. Then another, even more dizzying shock crashed through her. He had taken all her clothes. Maybe it didn't even matter how much control she wanted him to have. He had already taken plenty. The first thing he had done was take all her clothes away from her.

He watched her face with that same faint smile for a long moment, and it felt as though he understood everything she was feeling. Perhaps he did ... he had obviously known how taking her clothes away would make her feel. She wanted him to know. Her fear hadn't gone, but her inhibitions against enjoying it had. She wanted to be his plaything, his pet. She wanted him to patronise and humiliate her while she behaved like a good pet. She wanted him to make it worse and worse.

He slapped her arse again, and then he stood and walked back down the garden, leaving her there in the middle of the lawn.

'Off you go, piggy,' he said as he sat on top of the long wooden picnic table on the patio right outside the open living room sliding doors - his feet on the bench, his elbows resting casually on his knees.

Rebecca started crawling.

She crawled in a wide circle that took her from the small stone wall on one side of the garden to the trees on the other, and she made absolutely sure that she remained constantly in full view of the next door cottage's upstairs windows. Each time she returned to the low wall separating gardens she felt a queasy combination of dread and submissive joy. Each time she set off in another circle while he simply watched from just outside the house was another chance to be seen by strangers. Another chance to be humiliated and shamed. The grass moved slowly beneath her hands and knees, and with each circle she completed the repetitive obedience made her stomach grind with submissive heat. Her nipples were so erect they ached, and she knew she was very wet. This made her display feel even more disgraceful, which in turn stoked her already quite overwhelming excitement.

As Rebecca crawled on the grass - glancing at him every so often to check for further instruction, everything that had happened so far collided in her thoughts. She couldn't help it. It was the repetitive act of crawling in a wide circle, along with the constantly repeating and reeling realisation that yes, she was actually doing all these things. She remembered this morning when she had wondered if anything would even happen. How long ago was that ... an hour? Now he had all her clothes and she was crawling around a garden naked - responding to him like an obedient puppy, and answering him like an obedient piggy. And she was so appallingly excited that her crawling was making her worried and embarrassed about just how visibly wet she was each time she faced away from him in her repeated crawling circles. But soon even that fear just fed the intoxicating, shameful longing to surrender completely. What did it matter if he saw that his obedient puppy was obscenely excited? He should see it. She wanted him to see it.

Rebecca had lost count of how many circles she had crawled when she finally saw him get off the table and walk to where the patio ended and the lawn began. She watched him as she crawled, peering over her shoulder when she had to turn away from him in her circle.

'Good girl. Now sit up and beg.'

Rebecca stopped, turned to face him, and rose to her knees. She let her tongue out a little and panted - her hands up like paws in front of her chest. As doing the demeaning things he told her became more familiar they became more exciting too. The ritual of it - of knowing exactly how embarrassing it would feel - produced a sort of queasy, helpless anticipation that dragged the moments out in a deliciously shameful way. She panted at him, her small breasts rising and falling rapidly, and she waited to be told what to do next.

'Here, piggy,' he said, and he pointed to the edge of the lawn just ahead of him. Rebecca immediately went back on all fours and crawled right towards him, her naked body tingling with expectation. She was now out of that exposed spot in the middle of the garden, but she didn't want to feel relief. She wanted him to make it worse, in whatever way he chose.

'Roll over, there's a good girl.'

She turned and lay on her back, lifted her knees high and spread her legs wide, and she held her hands limply above her chest. It felt so good to do it precisely the way he had taught her. As she watched his face for any sign of a reaction she let her tongue out a little and began to pant softly again. He was unreadable. That faint look of amusement was back, but his eyes said something a little more intense than before. She had no way of knowing if it was arousal or simply focus on what he planned to have her do next. If he had constantly stared at her with unreserved lust, or if he had constantly touched her, pawed at her - none of this would have felt the same. She felt objectified, but not in a predictable way. The thrill of embarrassment and indignity was magnified by his reserved demeanour. Her excited state felt like an amusement for him, something for him to play with. She felt like an over-excited little girl being gently patronised and teased by her Daddy. She wanted him to go further and further, to make her show him just how good she could be, how obedient.

He knelt beside her and stroked the back of her raised, exposed thigh. 'Do you like playing in the garden, piggy?'

Rebecca was ashamed to her hear own voice come out in a shaky little staccato as she oinked back at him and nodded. It sounded almost convulsive, almost as though she had been crying.

His eyes went from her naked body to her face immediately and he smiled, raising an eyebrow slightly. The amused scrutiny made her feel vulnerable and silly. This in itself felt ridiculous considering everything else that was happening. So Rebecca let it wash over her and she held his gaze, allowing herself to wallow in feeling vulnerable and silly.

Then his hand curved around her inner thigh. He looked at her face as his fingers-tips trailed closer and closer to where she desperately wanted him to touch her again. Her panting became more of a gasp as he teased her, lightly stroking her parted buttocks.

'I know you do, piggy. I just like seeing you answer. I think you're ready for that treat now, don't you?'

Rebecca swallowed and took a shaky little breath. 'Oink, oink, oink,' she nodded softly. His hand now smoothed over her thigh again, then gently pushed it even further open. She had thought crawling out here was the treat he had kept mentioning. Now her heart thumped even harder with a near swoon of sudden expectation.

He lay the flat of his hand gently but firmly against her smooth crotch. He watched her face as his fingers moved slowly across her cunt, pushing her wet lips, teasing her clit. She panted louder and quicker, her tongue still out a little, and her suspended legs trembling. She didn't care. She held her hands limply like paws just above her chest and she panted at him like a good puppy while he massaged her cunt.

'You're so, so wet though, darling ... I don't know. Daddy's a little concerned. If you're already this worked up after a little thing like playing in the garden, then a treat might be just too much for my over-excited little girl. Don't you think I should be considerate and responsible and let you calm down for a while, piggy?'

Two of his fingers were circling her hole firmly now. His tone was condescending and patronising. It was a parody of gentle affection, but not so exaggerated as to be completely implausible.

When she shook her head and made a little noise like a squealing piglet it made her whole body shake in a convulsive little display of breathless, pent up embarrassment and excitement.

'Oh, piggy,' he smiled, and the tips of two of his fingers pushed past her slick-wet lips and into her cunt. Rebecca closed her eyes. 'Look at you trying to show Daddy what a grown up girl you are. That's so sweet.'

Her humiliating panting now became a syncopated little moan, and with her tongue still held out a little she couldn't have stopped it even had she wanted to. She lay panting on the cool grass like a puppy offering its utter submission while he slowly fucked her with his fingers.

'All right then, darling. But you're going to have to promise Daddy something. Are you listening carefully, piggy?' His fingers were moving more quickly and firmly now, and the little wet noises they made as she lay prone and panting filled her with thrilling shame.

'Oink, oink, oink,' she gasped up at him, and she nodded. Her knees trembled helplessly in their spread position. Her whole body now rocked slightly, her back jogging against the cold grass beneath her as his two fingers fucked her a little more forcefully.

'If you want Daddy to treat you like a big, grown-up girl, then you'll have to behave like one. That means you won't be shy, or hesitant ... and you're going to show me that you're a happy little pet piggy the whole time. Even if ... especially if ... you feel a little scared. Even if Daddy's a little less gentle with you. Understood?'

Rebecca oinked up at him and nodded her head. The truth was that she was still scared, and her oinking now came out in a helpless gasp, but she didn't care. His fingers were going to make her come soon, and she found herself longing for him to know that and to stop before it happened. She wanted to be kept frustrated. She wanted him to decide if and when she came.

'Do you promise me, piggy?' He firmly pressed the heel of his hand against her clit now, still fucking her with two fingers, and Rebecca moaned helplessly. Her panting was now completely genuine and unavoidable, and with her tongue still out she sounded shamefully, helplessly over-excited. She sounded exactly like the worked up little piggy he had just so patronisingly called her. She didn't care.

'Oink, oink, oink' she gasped up at him. And then he drove his fingers into her harder and quicker. Her eyes closed and her brows drew up in a pleading expression as her sobbing moan echoed faintly around the garden and her thighs twitched violently.

And just as she neared the point of no return, he stopped. It was abrupt, and it seemed as though he had known exactly when she would come and very purposely stopped just short of letting her.

Rebecca lay panting and gasping with her hands up like paws, and just as she opened her eyes again she blurted a little yelp of surprise as he slapped her wet, aching cunt. He did it only once, but he did it quite hard. She lay there like a good puppy and just gazed up at him, her legs still wide apart and her hands still held up like paws.

'There's a good girl,' he smiled down at her. 'Now ... I'm going to get something from indoors, and you're going to sit up and beg, right here, like a good little pet piggy waiting for her Daddy.'

Rebecca felt shaky and her limbs ached a little as she rose to her knees, but she knelt upright, held her hands up in front of her limply again, and panted softly as he watched her.

'Oh, and you won't be needing this for a little while.' He put his fingers under her chin and stroked it in the most patronising way. Then he reached behind her neck, moved her hair aside, and unfastened the choker.

'I won't be a minute ... and from now on until I say otherwise ... you're going to be a little puppy instead of a piggy. Understood?'

He was standing now, and she peered up at him. 'Woof, woof, woof,' she said - somewhere between spoken words and an impersonation of a puppy. She nodded enthusiastically too, despite the waves of exciting shame that crashed through her naked body at performing so obediently and so immediately for him in yet a further demeaning way.

Her answer seemed to please him. He smiled, patted her lightly on the top of her head, and then he turned and walked into the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

 

He was only gone for a minute, but while Rebecca knelt upright on the lawn - her hands held up limply in front of her bare chest - everything that had happened over the last couple of hours cascaded through her mind and she felt dizzy. She reeled with a dozen delicious little shocks of shame and surrender as each thought hit her, and when he emerged from the cottage again she realised that she had been panting the whole time he had been gone. Just like an obedient, devoted puppy.

He was carrying a small, black sports bag. He closed and locked the sliding door behind him, and he put the key in his pocket. That sent a deep jolt of excitement tinged with panic through her naked body. As he approached her she heard a small, metal clinking sound from the bag and her throat tightened in uncertain anticipation.

'On all fours, Rebecca ... there's a good girl.'

She fell forward onto her hands and waited like that at his feet. Every time he told her to do something now, to immediately do it made her feel more and more intoxicated by her own obedience. Her stomach churned and felt hot at the same time, while her limbs felt deliciously tingly and heavy. Surrendering to this utter control excited her so much that now even something as simple as getting onto her hands and knees when told produced waves of physical sensation so intense that she felt perpetually close to an orgasm. She even felt a nagging anxiety that if he touched her again she might come far sooner than he might anticipate. But despite the almost urgent need she felt, she only wanted to orgasm if and when he wanted her to orgasm.

He knelt beside her and reached into the sports bag, which he had put on the grass directly in front of her. She then watched with her breath held as he produced a black leather collar on a long metal chain. At the other end of the chain was a leather thong handle. Rebecca's stomach leapt a little and her cunt ached with excitement. It didn't look at all like some ridiculous kink accessory. It looked like a perfectly genuine, perfectly ordinary dog leash - probably bought from a pet shop.

He gently gathered her long, dark hair and wrapped the leather collar around her neck. He fastened the buckle and it felt snug, but not tight enough to be restrictive or uncomfortable. When he then stood and she felt the slight pressure his grip exerted on the other end of the chain, a powerful melting sensation of submission flooded through her immediately. She was naked outdoors, with the door now locked against her, and now held on a dog leash. And she would crawl whichever way he pulled her. Now she felt truly controlled. And the more controlled she felt, the more controlled she wanted to feel. The facts whirled through her mind on a loop. She was leashed, naked, locked outside, and all her clothes were in his car, out of her reach. There was nothing she could do that would necessarily stop this now even if she wanted it to. Not if he didn't want it to stop.

Neither that realisation of powerlessness or her fear did anything to dampen the hot aching between her legs.

'Now you're even more like a proper puppy. Do you like that, darling?'

Rebecca peered up at him and she nodded. 'Woof, woof, woof.' She really did, and it was a shameful and intoxicating feeling.

'Well you're such a well-behaved bitch, I can't refuse you anything.' He knelt beside her again and patted her bottom, then kissed the top of her head. 'So Daddy's going to indulge you.' Then his finger-tips lightly touched the back of her thigh before venturing between her legs. It was the lightest, most maddening touch. He only teased her, gently tracing around her labia, and it made her shiver - her back trembling and her knees jerking on the cool, damp grass.

He leaned towards her ear, and in a soft voice he said, 'Let's see just how wet and swollen a titless little pig can get when she's allowed to be a good girl for her Daddy.'

Then he gave her wet, aching cunt three sharp slaps and immediately stood again. She exhaled in a trembling gasp and stared up at him as he took a step away from her and the chain became taut. The little glance he gave her left her in no doubt as to what she was expected to do, and she began to crawl after him.

He held the leash handle in his right hand and the sports bag in his left. He walked slowly of course, but not so slowly that Rebecca didn't constantly feel the slight tug of the collar around her neck. He led her further out into the garden, and she followed on her hands and knees, just behind him and to his right. Before long she was once again beyond the cover of that tall hedge, and this time she felt even more naked and powerless than before. She crawled after him, up the length of the long garden, and although her limbs trembled a little and her breath kept catching in her throat, she tried her hardest to give in to this feeling of being completely in his control - of being led her on her hands and knees with no complaint or hesitation - wherever he chose to lead her.

It worked. Even as fear leapt in her stomach over and over, and even as the safety of the locked house got farther and farther away - the wild sensation of letting go and surrendering utterly only intensified until it drowned out all other thoughts.

As they neared the dense trees at the end of the garden he looked down at her and smiled. 'Good girl,' he said - in a tone that forced a weak, helpless half-smile of embarrassment onto her face. It was so thoroughly patronising that it made her naked body tingle with shame. He sounded as though he was congratulating a child with exaggerated encouragement. She was horribly embarrassed and thrilled at the same time.

Now they passed beneath the two large oak trees that flanked the top end of the garden. He maintained his slight pressure on the leash while still allowing her to slow a little as she now had to crawl over fallen leaves and twigs. As he led her towards the very end of the garden and the wood beyond she saw that there was a small opening through those trees, and a rough footpath. She felt dizzy with excited fear.

'Now, Rebecca ... Daddy's going to explain something to you.' He stopped in front of her and faced her fully. Then he slowly wound the chain around his hand, until she was forced to rise unsteadily to her knees.

'That's a good girl. Now you hold onto me like an excited little puppy trying to climb up my legs, and you can show me how keen you are by letting your tongue out and panting again. Show Daddy what a devoted little bitch you are, and listen carefully.'

Rebecca peered up at him as she put her hands against his legs. He then forced her higher until her head was held upwards and the collar was tight and almost painful around her throat. She had to clutch his jacket now and hold onto it to balance herself, but she opened her mouth a little, let her tongue out, and she began to pant in shallow little breaths while looking up into his eyes.

'There's a good bitch. Now ... it's extremely obvious just what an excited girl you are right now, darling, and it's so charming. Really it is. And Daddy understands ... after all, today you're getting to behave just like the good little piggy you've longed to be, isn't that right?'

She nodded as well as she could, though it was difficult - and she responded with a breathless little, 'Woof, woof, woof.'

'And I know that being outdoors like this makes you feel all squirmy and excited. You feel scared, but in a nice way. I know, piggy. And that's partly because you know that there's a slight risk of someone seeing you behaving like a shamefully obedient little bitch. Just imagine if someone in one of those other cottages looked out of a window right now. What on earth would they think of the nice young American girl they've probably seen and possibly even said hello to already? Hmm? Well, what they'd see is a skinny, flat-chested, naked bitch crawling, panting and begging in the garden. What on earth would they think of you? Wouldn't that just be a dreadful disgrace? I'll bet the prospect of having to say a polite hello to any neighbours you might bump into over the next couple of weeks is a little scary now, isn't it?'

'Woof, woof, woof,' she nodded up at him.

'Well of course it is,' he chuckled down at her, the chain still wrapped tightly around his raised hand. 'So here's what I want to tell you, my gorgeous, naked little piggy. Are you listening carefully?'

Rebecca paused her panting, nodded her head, and replied 'Woof, woof, woof.' She was forced to stretch to the full height she could achieve while on her knees, and his strong, steady grip on the leash made her feel pinned and, helpless, while also forcing her to look directly up at him.

'Daddy knows what excites you, darling. But Daddy also knows that to give it to you in small, safe doses really isn't what an excited little piggy wants. Oh, I know you may think you do ... but I'm going to show my devoted little girl that pleasing her Daddy while she's rather scared and overwhelmed will actually make her even happier. And as wet as that little piggy-hole is right now, it's going to get wetter. Just you wait and see. Are you ready to show me what a big, brave girl you are?'

She nodded, and she woofed breathlessly up at him, and she meant it. She was frightened, but she meant it.

'There's a good bitch. Come on then. Time for your walk. That's what I meant by a treat.' Then he lowered his hand, unwound the chain, and let her fall onto her hands again.

He walked straight towards those trees and the little path between them, and Rebecca followed on all fours, autumn leaves crunching beneath her hands and knees as she crawled - the steady, firm pressure on the collar reminding her constantly that he was in complete control, and that she would crawl wherever he took her.

 

........

 

It was even cooler in the shade of these dense trees, and Rebecca didn't know whether the goosebumps she felt were because she felt a little cold now, or because she was lost in a deep, reeling state of excitement at the helplessness she felt.

He pulled her along gently, never dragging her - but perpetually exerting enough pressure on the leash that she was always highly aware of its collar around her throat. He often looked down at her by his side as he walked her, and several times he said, 'Good girl,' in that same patronising tone, so that she felt like a coaxed, encouraged child doing something worthy of praise.

She crawled carefully on the dry, packed earth of the rough footpath, and as she saw that this small wood gave way to open space up ahead her heart pounded in her chest and her skin was electric with fear, excitement and anticipation.

There was a dip and then a gentle slope, and he allowed her to navigate these on her hands and knees a little more slowly. While carefully allowing the chain enough slack that she could follow safely he lightly touched a tree trunk to ensure balance, and the sports bag swung against it. Rebecca heard a metallic clink from the bag, and her stomach leapt in helpless uncertainty.

Once she was crawling on even ground again the view up ahead became terrifying, but the gentle tug of the leash led her staight towards it.

The trees thinned and beyond this little wood was open meadow. Way off in the distance she even saw a main road, and heard distant cars. Her breathing quickened and her nakedness suddenly felt more jarring and shocking even than it had in the garden while she crawled in circles. He was really walking her towards an open field in broad daylight.

'Oh, don't worry, piggy,' he chuckled down to her, and she felt as though he could tell exactly what she was thinking. But then he said, 'Soon you'll be crawling on nice, soft grass again instead of this hard ground.' He led her out from the tree cover, and Rebecca followed breathlessly - pulled gently but helplessly along beside him.

And then she was out in the bright, crisp autumn daylight. They faced a huge, open meadow, and there were no hedges or trees to surround them with any sort of cover. She saw distant cars moving along the distant road, and she saw more sweeping fields on the other side of it. Tiny houses dotted further roads beyond, and Rebecca felt impossibly naked and exposed. They were in a gently sweeping, but huge valley, and she could see for miles in every direction except for the wood behind them that they had just left.

'Go onto the grass, there's a good girl.' She did as he said, and now he walked on the footpath while gently pulling her along to his right, on the verge of cool, rough, slightly damp grass. The relative safety of the wood lay just to his left, and the footpath followed its perimeter. He had turned left after exiting the wood, and Rebecca knew that this meant all those other cottages lay just beyond those trees. She crawled on the grass alongside him and a step behind - and she had to crawl a little more quickly. He had quickened his pace just a little. The leash felt less gentle and her crawling more forced. This, combined with the expansive open view was making her increasingly breathless.

'So ... when naughty little piggies want to be treated like big, grown-up girls, things get a little different. Daddy can stop being so gentle for a while, and be somewhat meaner to his little pet bitch. Are you a nervous right now, my little pet bitch?'

She alternated between looking at where she was placing her hands on the uneven grass and looking up at his face. It wasn't easy to woof and nod to him while crawling, but she did her best, even if the noise she made in response was a little breathless and shaky.

'Well that's a good thing, darling. If I'm going to walk my pale, skinny little pet outdoors I wouldn't want her to feel too relaxed about it. I want her to be fully aware that she's locked out of the house, that all her clothes have been taken away from her, and that at no point - no matter what happens - am I going to give her my jacket to cover herself up with. So you have every right to be nervous. After all, if a flat-chested little pig gets so worked up and wet at the risk of being exposed and embarrassed ... it would hardly be much of a treat for her if the risk weren't a genuine one, would it now?'

Rebecca's hands and knees were forced to move more and more quickly along the grass verge now. She shook her head and made a noise like a whining puppy as best she could, and her breath began to come out in tiny, rapid gasps as soon as she'd done it.

The path went on and on, curving around the wood, and the cottage was getting further and further away. Increasingly cool air washed over her naked body as she crawled, giving her goosebumps and making her more helplessly aware of the smeared wetness between her legs where the autumn air cooled it against her skin.

'And while we're on the subject of giving a horny little pig a real taste of what she longs for ... stop here a minute.'

Rebecca stopped crawling and looked up at him as he stepped squarely in front of her and let the leash go slack.

'Show me how much a scared, excited little pig wants to be used like one. Lick the chain, Rebecca.'

He let the metal chain dangle slackly in front of her face. Rebecca moved towards it and opened her mouth a little. She put her tongue out and began to lick it. The chain swayed slightly and she followed it, sliding her tongue up and down its cold, metal links.

'Now there's a titless little pig who really appreciates being taken out for a walk. Whine for me while you do it, there's a good bitch. Show me what a grateful girl you are.'

Rebecca began to whine like a desperate puppy. As she licked the chain he purposely let it sway a little more, forcing her to follow its movement as she licked. It was demeaning and ridiculous. It was also difficult to do, as he let the chain slowly swing in front of her face more and more. She struggled to move her head with it, and to slide her tongue up and down it while he watched her. As she did, and as she whimpered and whined in her throat for him too, she very swiftly lost herself in the act. She didn't know whether it was the display of obedience, the giddy thrill of being so naked and exposed in this wide open space, or the degrading nature of her performance. But she was enthralled, and the more he let the chain move the more shameful joy she felt in struggling to lick it for him.

'Now kiss my shoes again, little pet pig.'

Rebecca immediately lowered her body, put her forearms out flat on the cool grass, and began to kiss his shoes enthusiastically. She moved from one to the other, showering them with little kisses, and her stomach somersaulted with thrilling shame at showing him her eagerness to obey his demeaning commands.

'Now lick them. Let me see how an eager little piggy begs to be used.'

She didn't hesitate. She shifted her knees further apart to better lower herself at his feet, and she began to lick his shoe leather in long, wet, enthusiastic strokes. She continued to whine for him, and she didn't care if there might be dust from their walk on his shoes - she just licked them all over, attentively switching from one to the next, licking the tops, the sides, and even the laces. All she cared about was showing him what a good bitch she wanted to be.

He let her do this for a couple of minutes, and she didn't pause or slow her enthusiastic licking for even a moment. Then she heard him laugh very softly before he said, 'Well you're turning out to be an even better pet than I thought, Rebecca.'

Then he tugged on the leash, forcing her to lift her head to face him as he crouched in front of her. She let her tongue out a little and panted as her eyes met his. She didn't need to be told, and the faithful obedience to his instructions was intoxicating.

'You know, piggy ... I'm very selfish. But Daddy does listen to you. It's true that I'm going to use you however I please for the next couple of weeks ... but that's not all I'm going to do.'

He stroked her cheek and studied her face while she looked up at him, panting. Then he put two fingers on her tongue and pushed them gently into her mouth. She closed her lips over them and sucked them, maintaining eye contact with him, and breathing audibly, excitedly through her nose.

'Daddy knows that some girls ... when they're alone and they touch their wet little piggy-holes ... don't always dream about nice things. They don't always imagine considerate men who'll treat them like princesses. Isn't that right, darling?'

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and held her jaw gently but firmly. Rebecca nodded and gasped, 'Woof, woof, woof' up to him.

'Oh, I know,' he smiled - his tone gentle and condescending. 'And you're such an adorable little piggy ... so how on earth could I refuse you anything?' He looked at her panting face for a long moment, and then he let the leash go slack and he said, 'Crawl onto the path and turn around to face the other way.'

Rebecca was breathing very rapidly and her knees trembled as she did as he had said and crawled back onto the path. She heard him step behind her, and as she saw the winding footpath ahead of her and the vast open space to her right she reeled queasily all over again at just how exposed she was.

Then she yelped in surprise and jogged forward on the path - her palms and knees scraping the packed earth as his hand slapped her left buttock with shocking force. She gulped air but she didn't move. Her bottom tingled fiercely and her whole body felt electrified and rigid for a long moment with the shock of it, but she didn't move from her hands and knees. She just breathed in loud, trembling gulps and stayed obediently still.

When he slapped her right buttock it was just as hard, but Rebecca managed not to cry out this time, and only exhaled explosively at the impact, her eyes screwed shut in pain.

'Oh, piggy,' he said from behind her. 'You're forgetting something. Keep panting, and don't stop, there's a good bitch.'

She swallowed nervously, let her tongue out a little, and began to pant again. No sooner had she started than his hand connected again, and a helpless, open-mouthed moan escaped. While panting it was impossible to suppress those noises, and he knew it.

Then he spanked her again, and again, and soon she was quivering in fearful anticipation of each successive slap. And each slap forced a surprised, breathless sob out of her while she panted. This wasn't play-acting, he wasn't teasing her. He was spanking her arse so hard that it felt genuinely shocking. The sharp sound rang out each time across the countryside, and soon both cheeks stung and throbbed violently. She was shaking and struggling for breath even as she panted more and more raggedly.

After ten very hard slaps he stopped, and Rebecca just waited, quaking on all fours, anticipating further pain. Other than muted birdsong and distant traffic all she heard for long, tense moments was her own breathless panting.

He didn't spank her again, but as she felt his hand gently touch her inner thigh she flinched in expectation. He gently ran his fingers over her burning cheeks and then slid them between the wet lips of her cunt. Her breath came out in a panting moan and her arms and legs suddenly relaxed and felt weak and unsteady while he touched her.

'Roll over, there's a good bitch.'

Rebecca did as he said. She turned to one side and then lay on her back on the hard, earthen footpath. She lifted her hands like paws, spread her legs, drew her knees up, and she panted. Her heart raced with delayed surprise, and her bottom throbbed so painfully that it almost felt like burning. She looked up at him nervously - her eyes now slightly wider and her face slightly flushed. He was crouching beside her now, and there was nothing remotely aggressive in his expression, or in his voice when he spoke.

'What a pale, skinny, gorgeous little thing you are. And out here in broad daylight you look so vulnerable. Which is exactly how a titless little pig on a dog-leash really should look after all. There's just one tiny problem, darling. You now have an extremely red bottom. Oh, don't misunderstand me ... I like the way it looks. In fact I love it ... it suits you perfectly. It's just that now ... well, I've become distractingly aware that it really doesn't match those tiny, pale little bumps, or that soaking wet little piggy-hole.'

He gently stroked her small breast with the backs of his fingers, lightly brushing her stiff nipple. 'But don't worry, piggy. We're going to a nice little spot not far from here, and Daddy's going to take care of that for you. You want to look perfect for Daddy when he fucks you, don't you?'

Rebecca stopped panting, took a shaky breath, and then she said, 'Woof, woof, woof' up to him while nodding.

He smiled and gave her a patronising little wink, then patted her stomach lightly. She didn't know whether he was becoming more purposely patronising or whether it simply seemed more jarring and perverse after what he had just done to her. Either way, his condescendingly affectionate manner made her feel deliciously humiliated.

Then he stood and tugged on the leash. Rebecca rolled over onto her hands and knees again, and he walked her along the grass verge, further along the winding, exposed footpath and even further away from the cottage. What he had just done had surprised her immensely, and she was still somewhat shocked. Her bottom felt raw and it throbbed savagely with every crawling step.

As he led her further along the path she felt more and more conscious of his firm grip on the leash, and how helpless it made her feel. She was also giddily aware that the pain, the embarrassment and the utter helplessness all excited her so much that she wanted more. No matter how scared she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 

The footpath along the edge of the wood curved gently to the left, and as she crawled along the grass beside him, Rebecca realised that they were no longer parallel to the back gardens of the other cottages but had left them behind a while ago. This produced a jolt of excited fear. In her nervous, disjointed state she had not been able to gauge anything. Each second she was out here exposed and naked felt like a protracted, scary minute - and each minute of crawling felt like a terrifyingly vulnerable and exposed mile further from the cottage. Crawling further and further away from it with the collar constantly tugging at her throat felt like the most shamefully blissful surrender.

To their left the wood suddenly thinned out, and this was where it ended. He led her across the path and into this large, open area that was overhung by tall trees. In this area the path made a semi-circle and gently curved back on itself - presumably to run along the other side of the wood and back towards the residential road at whose far end the cottage sat. To the right of the path lay a bank of dense trees and just beyond them the main road. She heard a car pass by very close and she flinched. She even saw a glint of metal catch sunlight for a split second through the bushes and branches. Despite her panic she realised quickly that however exposed she felt, nobody driving by could feasibly see them through the foliage. Even if the trees were shedding and the grass to either side of the path was covered in orange and brown leaves.

He led her along the path, letting her go gently on the packed earth again, and right towards the centre of this large clearing. To her disbelief there were several picnic tables dotted around and even a black, wrought iron bench that sat on the inside of the path where it curved a hundred and eighty degrees, and faced the concealed road.

He led her straight to this bench and he sat, putting the sports bag down next to him. Rebecca found herself on her hands and knees at his feet, looking nervously up at him and holding her breath in anticipation of what he would do next. The chain hung slack between them.

He look into her eyes and smiled at her for a long minute. Then he leaned forward and brushed loose hair off her forehead. 'You make a perfect little bitch, Rebecca. You do everything you're told ... and you don't hesitate, even though Daddy can see just how scared you are. And you know what else? Climb up on my lap and I'll tell you, there's a good girl.'

Rebecca rose to her knees, and as she did he wound the leash in his right hand, forcing her forward even as she tried to obey. Her hands went to his thighs instinctively to support herself, and putting an arm around her back he more or less dragged her up as she lifted one leg onto the bench beside him and then the other. He was firm, not rough, but the way he positioned her body made her feel effortlessly controlled, and extremely helpless. She now sat sideways on his lap - leaning back but braced by his left arm. She didn't know what to do with her hands. One sat uncertainly on her stomach and the other dangled on the edge of the bench. Her feet rested on the cold iron slats of the bench, until he pushed her left thigh so that her legs were wide open. When she felt his erection pressed against her sore, still throbbing bottom, the sensation of helpless vulnerability and nakedness overwhelmed her, and she let herself go completely limp - just to feel the controlling strength of his arm as he held her there. He let go of the leash handle and the cold chain draped down the length of her body.

He pulled her up towards him with his left arm behind her back, and he kissed her for a long moment. She tentatively kissed him back, and when his hand smoothed over her inner thigh and then went between her legs she exhaled in a shivery little sigh against his mouth.

He played with her like that for over a minute, kissing her and teasing her clit in a knowing, almost unbearable way, and then he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her ear. She thought he would make her come if he didn't stop soon. Still touching her, he softly said next to her ear, 'You know what else makes you the perfect little bitch?'

She was breathing in tiny gasps and she made a hesitant little sound, not knowing how to respond, and taken by surprise. She hadn't really expected him to kiss her, or to touch her like this. Somehow it felt almost more shocking than the demeaning thrill of everything else he had done to her.

'It's the way that behaving like a pet ... makes this little cunt so disgracefully fucking wet, Rebecca. Being treated badly makes you a horny little pig, doesn't it?'

She nodded, and said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' in a shaky, breathless voice. She knew she would come soon if he didn't stop touching her, and it made her feel panicked and desperate somehow. He hadn't said so, but she assumed he didn't want her to. She didn't want to. Not unless he told her she was allowed to.

His hand now loosely held the back of her neck, and when he briefly kissed her again she felt his lips form a smile.

'Well then ... Daddy had better make sure that by the time he takes his little pig home ... she feels properly used and abused. Don't you think?'

Rebecca woofed up at him and nodded again. Her stomach leapt and churned in fear and expectation.

He stopped touching her, and she was both relieved and frustrated. He pulled the chain taut against her naked body so that its cold links pressed firmly against her wet cunt, and he moved it from side to side for a few moments, slowly and deliberately. It dragged across her slick-wet labia, putting tantalising pressure on her clit.

Then he startled her by pulling her suddenly upright and turning her on his lap so that her back was against his body. He used both hands to push her thighs open, and this dragged her down a little so that she was half sitting, half lying on his lap. He wasn't rough, but neither was he as slow or gentle as he had so far been when touching her. She felt man-handled. She felt thrillingly powerless.

His left hand settled on her breasts, and he stroked them and squeezed them while she lay at this undignified angle. 'Put your hands behind your knees, little pig, Pull those legs apart as wide as you can,' he said - his voice coming from directly above her head, and his tone suddenly less gently patronising. Rebecca did as he said. Now her wet, aching crotch was exposed completely to the increasingly chilly autumn air. She knew what he was going to do, and a shiver ran through her prone body as she gripped her thighs and held her legs wide open for him.

His right arm reached across her body, lightly touching the thigh she held outspread, and his hand hovered between her legs.

'Open your mouth, let your tongue out, and pant for me, little puppy.'

Rebecca swallowed nervously and then she did just as he said. She was trembling. Her panting was a desperate, demeaning sound in her own ears. It was a small sound, but in this chilly, open air space it sounded shockingly, scarily conspicuous.

She saw his hand rise, and she held her breath. Then he slapped her hard between the legs. Rebecca's pant briefly became a stifled sob, but it was more anticipatory surprise than pain. The sharp noise of it rang out loudly. Her thighs tensed and her feet twitched, but she held her legs apart and continued panting. A hot, tingling feeling of shock erupted between her legs and spread outwards.

Then he slapped her cunt again, harder - and her throat tightened in a little moan while she panted. The shocking sensation of his hand against her wet labia exploded through her prone body so that even her scalp tingled violently this time and her back flexed in alarmed response. It was so hard ... the impact of his flat hand made her whole body jog against his.

Then he spanked her wet cunt three more times in quick succession, each time as hard as the last. Rebecca's eyes screwed shut and her panting became a helpless little sob as her back rocked against him and the shockingly loud, wet sound echoed around the large clearing. She knew each one was coming even with her eyes shut. As she lay trembling against him she could feel his body move a little just before each slap.

He laid his hand lightly on her stomach, then trailed his finger-tips up to her chest. Now he squeezed both her small breasts, then took each of her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He pulled at them just enough that it almost began to hurt, and he spoke softly down to her.

'You're a soaking wet little bitch, Rebecca. Don't you think it's time Daddy fucked you?'

She was breathing in ragged gasps. He was pulling her nipples harder now, hurting them. She nodded very deliberately and said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' while her hands clutched her lower thighs and held her trembling legs wide open. Her cunt throbbed - somewhere between shocked numbness and flaring, excited pain. She did want him to fuck her. Right now she wanted that more than anything. Her response was shamefully, helplessly honest.

'Of course you do,' he chuckled, and he squeezed her nipples harder. 'But flat-chested little bitches who really want their Daddy to fuck them for the first time need to look their best for Daddy, obviously. Oh, don't worry, darling ... you're a gorgeous little thing already. You know that. But you know what would make you even more perfect? I'll tell you. What would really, really suit my skinny little pig is a bright red, spanked all over look. So thoroughly spanked and red that she's on the point of tears.'

Rebecca lay holding her legs wide open and breathing rapidly. Her nipples ached from what he was doing to them, and her cunt still tingled painfully and intensely. His words sent wild fear and trepidation coursing through her, but she wanted it. Even though it scared her, even though the sheer prospect made her quiver in a kind of cringing disbelief - she wanted it. Her rapid breathing almost turned into a terrified, helpless giggle for a moment. 

'So ... tell me again. Do you really want Daddy to use that wet, swollen cunt of yours, little pig?'

Near delirious excitement flooded through her as she nodded very deliberately and responded with a shaky but pronounced, 'Woof, woof, woof.' She felt the squirmy thrill of an over-excited girl accepting a terrifying dare. Answering the way she just had felt like masochistic surrender that made her whole body limp and helpless.

'I know you do,' he chuckled. 'I just like hearing my little puppy say so.'

When she felt his body move she flinched and made a breathless little sound, but he didn't spank her. He let go of her nipples and took the leash thong in his hand, then he lightly slapped her thigh to indiciate she should move, and he said, 'All fours again, there's a good bitch.'

As Rebecca climbed shakily off his lap and put her feet on the cold, leaf-strewn ground she found herself gasping shakily for breath. But instead of attempting to stifle it out of embarrassment she let go. He knew she was excited and overwhelmed. She didn't think she could conceal that even if she wanted to now, but to not even try made the surrender feel even more consuming.

He pressed his hand against her back and then stroked her hip as she manoeuvred herself off his lap, and now she felt something more charged and sexual in his touch. That amplified her excitement too. Not simply that he was touching her more, but that she felt her increasingly helpless surrender was affecting his patronising reserve. That gave her the same giddy feeling again - like a scared girl tempting danger, accepting a dare - knowing that she would be powerless once she had.

As soon as she was on her hands and knees again she felt pressure on the collar and was forced to crawl after him. He led her off the path, onto grass and leaves, and right into the middle of the large clearing, to one of the wooden picnic tables. Just looking around as she crawled reminded Rebecca where she was. Not just outdoors naked in the increasingly chilly autumn air - but in what looked like a place that people might easily walk into at any moment. It felt insanely unsafe and risky. She remembered with a shiver that he had said he wouldn't even give her his jacket to cover herself up, no matter what happened. She clung to the belief that he knew what he was doing, and wouldn't let her get into any trouble, but it seemed so exposed and public here. She couldn't even imagine what he could possibly do if someone happened by.

She didn't have time to dwell on this further, because he leaned down, spanked her arse, hard, and said, 'Up on the table, piggy.'

Rebecca rose, put her knees on the picnic table's bench, then climbed up onto the cold, slightly damp wooden surface. She put her hands down near one end of the table, and waited on all fours, feeling very much on display as he slowly stepped around to face her.

'Daddy loves the way those tiny little things hang when you're on all fours, piggy.' He gently stroked her cheek, then moved closer in and put a hand beneath her. He went from one of her small breasts to the other, gently cupping them and squeezing them a little. The chain tightened at her collar, and her face moved against his shirt as he pulled her towards him by the leash. His body heat and the touch of his shirt and jacket made her feel even more naked and vulnerable by contrast. The way he was touching her breasts felt so good that she wanted to just give in to it, but she knew he hadn't put her up here to do this to her. Her whole body tingled with scared anticipation.

He let go of her breast and nudged her arm with his arm then, indicating for her to move her hands farther apart on the table. She did as he wanted, nervously, and she waited with her breath held.

He didn't have very much room to move his hand away from her right breast, but when he slapped it she gasped in surprise at how hard it felt. He didn't wait for her to prepare for the next slap. Almost immediately the flat of his hand caught her small breast side on and she gasped against his shirt again. Her back trembled as throbbing pain flared in her nipple and her small breast stung from the impact. And then he used his left hand and slapped her left breast, equally hard.

She couldn't count how many times he slapped her breasts because each time the shock of the sensation surprised her until all she could focus on was staying in this position for him and not flinching. It went on and on, it seemed, and Rebecca buried her face in his shirt, gasping and gritting her teeth each time he spanked her tits, one after the other, again and again.

It hurt, and soon her nipples ached badly and her breasts tingled savagely, feeling almost bruised - but the longer it went on, the more she found herself shamefully relishing it. Beneath the pain was a slow, undeniable aching for more. She wanted him to keep hurting her, and she wanted him to see that his helpless pet wanted to be hurt. Simply keeping still and offering herself up for this treatment swiftly became more and more intoxicating, until she almost didn't want it to stop at all, no matter how much it hurt. She wanted him to feel her gasping against his stomach, and to see that she would stay still and be spanked for as long as he wanted to spank her.

After what seemed a very long time though, he did stop. She thought he was about to treat her gently again, or say something soothing when he finally gave her now aching breasts a last little squeeze and withdrew his hand - but he didn't. He immediately gave the leash a firm tug and said, 'Turn around like a good bitch.'

Rebecca clambered obediently in a circle, careful not to lose her balance, until she faced away from him. Her breasts throbbed and stung savagely and she was almost breathless.

'Put your knees as wide as you can, arch your back, and stick your bottom up, piggy.'

She did everything he said, and waited in numb anticipation.

When his flat hand smacked her cunt from behind she yelped and jogged on the wooden table in her surprise, but she stayed in her position and grit her teeth. When he did it a second time she only made a strangled little noise in her throat. For some reason, despite her shock at how this felt, all she could think about for a mad moment was how wet she was, and how that not only made the impact against her flared, swollen labia more sharp and painful, but louder. The afternoon countryside reverberated with the sound of her wet cunt being spanked hard. It felt heart-thumpingly shameful and obscene, and it hurt more than anything he had done so far.

But before long, even this pain too became the focus of her excitement, and with each loud, savagely painful slap, she wanted to offer herself more. She was making helpless, pained little choking sounds now, but she arched her back even further and pushed her knees to the very edges of the table-top, just to show him her utter surrender.

When he then spanked her arse again it was a surprise. And for several minutes he then alternated between spanking her bottom and her cunt, so that she didn't know which would come next ... and he didn't stop. It went on and on and on. Soon both throbbed and burned and tingled all at the same time, and still she stayed exactly where he had told her, and she didn't want it to stop - no matter how increasingly unbearable it became.

When it finally did stop she was in a trembling, gasping daze. She heard him walk around the table but she stayed just as she was, an obedient pet with wet eyes and a quivering bottom lip. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up at him, wanting him to see. She wanted him to see that he could even make her cry and she would still be a good little piggy.

He caught the tear with his finger, and when he touched her face so gently more tears came immediately and her chest shook with a flurry of little sobbing breaths.

'Now you look just perfect, piggy.'


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 

Rebecca was crying softly as she climbed carefully and shakily down from the top of the picnic table as he'd just told her to do, and he let the leash go slack. She couldn't help it. Tears flowed freely, and when she took a sniffly breath her slender chest convulsed in a series of little girlish sobs again. She fought to stop it, but try as she might, her lips moved against her will, down-turning and trembling. She felt like a humiliated little girl trying desperately - and failing - to pretend to not be upset.

She didn't want to appear this way. Her bottom, her breasts and her cunt all throbbed savagely as her limbs moved, and she felt stunned at the physical shock of how she had just been treated ... but she didn't want him to think it had been too much for her. Even though it had been too much for her. She was crying, and trembling, and the shocked pain of the three places he had so relentlessly spanked her all fused into one so that she really did feel spanked all over, as he had said she would be. But even though it had felt far more painful and more scary than even her fantasies of such a thing ever happening to her, she wanted him to see that she would endure it and still be an obedient pet.

Once she was on all fours again she peered up at him, blinking away the tears and silently willing him to see that she would still be faithful even when abused. Cold fallen leaves rustled beneath her hands and knees as she moved her thighs further apart to look obedient and ready to do as she was told, despite the tears. The chilly autumn air washed over her body and between her parted legs, making her even more vividly aware of her wet, sore cunt.

He sat on the picnic table's bench and looked down at her. 'Real tears, piggy? Was Daddy too hard on you?' His voice was even and soothing, and that faint hint of patronising mockery had returned.

Rebecca took a trembling, sniffly breath and she shook her head. She made a whining noise like a puppy, but towards the end it dissolved into another little sob, and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Still she looked him in the eye though, not wanting him to take pity or go easy on her. She wanted him to see that she would even get up on the table to be spanked again if that was what he told her to do. And even as she had that frightening thought a swooning, overwhelming wave of masochistic surrender flooded through her, making her arms and legs feel weak and distant - and making all the places he had just slapped her so hard tingle and throb even more violently.

'Look at you,' he smiled. 'Showing me what a brave girl you are. That's so sweet, piggy.'

She held his gaze, and although her body shuddered in another little convulsion when she exhaled, she didn't sob this time. She hadn't wiped her face, and so when she licked her lips before taking a couple of careful little breaths, she tasted tears.

'You know what that tells me? Come here, darling ... you can kiss Daddy's shoes again while he explains.'

He leaned forward, putting an elbow on his knee, and he gave the leash a little tug. Rebecca shuffled the couple of short paces between them on her hands and knees, and as she did, he leaned over her, letting the cold metal chain drape along her back. He gently touched her sore, numbly throbbing bottom, and he gently guided her to shuffle around until her left side was almost pressed against his lower legs.

She stooped, put her forearms down flat among the cold, damp leaves, and she began to plant little kisses all over the tops of his shoes.

She felt his fingers trail gently over her sore bottom, and it immediately surprised her that it felt so good. Where he touched her was of course very sensitive, but the contrast of that light touch after what he had just done to her made her tingle with goosebumps. She took shaky, sniffly breaths while she kissed his shoes.

'What that tells me, darling ... is that what Daddy said to you in the garden, just before I brought you out on your walk, was absolutely correct.'

Rebecca kissed shoe leather and listened. Her body felt electrified at being touched so gently in this obedient position - by the hand that had spanked her so mercilessly just a couple of minutes ago. Her knees trembled with an excited mixture of fear and anticipation - but most of all with the scary, giddy thrill of surrendering to his touch in this utterly prone, submissive pose.

'Oh, I know I made you cry, darling ... and it's true that my gorgeous little piggy's cunt, bottom, and even her adorable little girl-bumps are all bright red and sore now ... but that's not all I did. Would you like Daddy to tell you what else happened?' His palm now pressed against her right buttock, which felt extremely warm, and tingled intensely when touched like that. It also forced the air out of her lungs in a shuddering gasp, because she realised with an unhappy shock what he was about to do.

She lifted her head and turned her face sideways to peer up at him. She couldn't hide the fear in her wet eyes, but she nodded weakly and said a trembling little, 'Woof, woof, woof,' up to him.

He smiled at her, and after a long moment he nodded down at his shoes to indicate that she should carry on. Rebecca lowered her head and continued kissing, but her naked body trembled with scared expectation. Excited fear raced up and down her spine. As many helpless little gasps touched his shoe leather as kisses while she struggled to not flinch with the anticipation.

When his hand left her bottom she made a helpless little noise and her whole body quivered. She tried hard to focus her entire being on just kissing his shoes just as she'd been told, and only that.

When he slapped her sore buttock it was every bit as hard as before. She let out a long, high-pitched, but muffled squeal - her open lips pressed desperately against his shoe. The sound rang out through the clearing. It echoed in her ears until akk she heard was her own girlish little sobs and the sound of frantic kissing. Her chest shook with every breath, and tears flowed again.

Suddenly she felt the leash being tugged, and then his fingers were underneath her chin, gently guiding her to look up again. She blinked through tears and made the desperate little sounds of a girl trying hard not to cry - but her throat kept tightening and her chest wouldn't stop shaking.

'Oh, darling,' he soothed, and he looked genuinely sympathetic as he now stroked her damp cheek gently. 'I'll tell you what else happened.'

She stiffened when she felt the fingers of his other hand slide over her slick-wet labia, then push over and around her clit. Then almost immediately her limbs relaxed again. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in a shivery little sigh. Even the way his fingers gently held her face upwards felt good, but the way he now touched her sore, spanked cunt produced a leaping, shocking sensation of submission. Letting go of her scared anticipation and embracing what his fingers were doing made her feel a masochistic, dizzying sense of near vertigo.

'What happened is that we found out something very interesting. It turns out that when Daddy abuses his nervous, naked little pig ... it makes her cunt even wetter than it was before. Honestly, darling, that really is a soaked, excited little piggy-hole. What a disgraceful, shameful state for such a sweet girl to get herself into. Don't you think?'

Rebecca opened her tearful eyes and looked up at him. Now his thumb circled her wet, aching hole for a few moments before his two forefingers slid firmly and slowly down to either side of her clit again. She felt wildly, ecstatically ashamed as she nodded earnestly up at him and said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' in the most compliantly affirmative tone that her sniffling, shaky voice would allow.

He smiled down and watched her face, and he looked pleased. His expression seemed genuinely warm for a moment. And in that moment a fresh wave of almost shocking excitement pounded through her. It was so perverse, but seeing his approval thrilled her, and worse than that, more shamefully than that - she wanted him to see that it thrilled her. She even managed a bashful little smile as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

'And do you remember what I said about how small, safe doses aren't what a little piggy really wants? Not really she doesn't. Wasn't Daddy right?'

Rebecca smiled weakly again, and she nodded. After a couple of sniffles and a shaky little breath she said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' to him. He rubbed her clit more quickly, more firmly, and he smiled again when he saw her lips part in a trembling little sigh.

'There's a good bitch. Well then ... now you've learned that Daddy sometimes likes to see his little girl spanked all over until she's bright red, and crying like a scared, overwhelmed little pig.'

He let go of her chin and stroked her wet cheek. Then he put two fingers against her lips. Rebecca opened her mouth a little and he gently pushed them over her tongue. She looked up at him as she sucked them, and just as she did she moaned loudly with his fingers in her mouth. With his other hand he had simultaneously pushed two fingers into her cunt, and he now slowly fucked her with them.

'It provokes Daddy, you see. I know it's mean of me ... but seeing you like this makes me want to use this pretty little piggy-hole and this cute little mouth even more. Somehow, being spanked bright red and all tearful like this ... well, it makes you even more irresistible. You do want to be Daddy's little fuck-pig, don't you, darling?'

She was breathing hard through her nose, and when she tried to open her mouth to answer him he didn't take his fingers out. She tried to make a woofing sound anyway, and with her mouth full it was even more demeaning, but she didn't care. She moved her head up and down three times and she looked up at him a little desperately. She did want to be his fuck-pig ... she wanted him to do whatever he liked to her, even if he wanted to hurt her some more. She sucked hard on his fingers to show him.

'Oh, piggy,' he chuckled. 'Look at you sucking on Daddy's fingers like that ... you really, really do want to be treated like a brave, grown-up girl, don't you?'

Rebecca immediately made another choked, muffled woofing sound around his fingers and she nodded. She didn't care if it sounded desperate and degrading ... she wanted it to. She braced herself on her hands and knees to counter the increasingly forceful way he was fucking her with two fingers. He was going to make her come.

'And now you've found a new way to provoke Daddy ... so I expect being spanked all over til you're made to cry just became my devoted little piggy's favourite thing ... is that right?'

The stifled woofing noises she made in response were urgent and wet. They sounded obscene to her own ears as she nodded eagerly, and she felt saliva dribble over her chin. She sucked enthusiastically to show him how right he was. She wanted to show him that he could treat her this way and then just decide to make her come if he felt like it ... whether doing that gratified him or it simply amused him. And she would be his desperate, gagging little piggy - humiliatingly hungry for whatever else he wanted to do to her.

She didn't even realise she was now whining in her throat while frantically sucking on his fingers until he suddenly stopped what he was doing. He took his fingers out of her mouth, and the other two out of her aching cunt, leaving her in a gasping, trembling state - her mouth now wet from drooling on his fingers as well as from her intermittent tears. She had been so close to an almost frighteningly intense orgasm that she had surrendered to it utterly just as the point of no return had approached ... and now she was left on all fours, sore, aching, surprised, and throbbing with the desperate need to come.

He gave the leash a firm little tug. Rebecca flinched and made a small, confused sound, then she closed her eyes and steadied her shaking limbs for a moment before looking up.

'On, my poor little piggy,' he laughed. 'Look at those sad eyes! Listen, darling ... I'm sure you wouldn't want to be allowed to come just yet ... not until you really get to show Daddy just how much you love your new favourite thing.'

Her stomach plummeted, and delicious fear mingled with hopeless surrender to make her breathe even harder and simply gaze up at him helplessly.

'Come here,' he said, and the leash went taut as he guided her head to turn her in a shuffling crawl to face him. She was already pressed against his knees, so the now tightened chain made this awkward. Her hand briefly fumbled with his shoe as she tried to support herself and not fall against his legs. Now she was on all fours with her head between his knees, peering up at him - the chain growing even tauter as he wrapped it around his hand. Her shoulders were pinned between his thighs and now her upper arms touched the edge of the bench.

He looked down at her for long moments. He wasn't smiling, and his expression as he studied her face was now subtly different. She couldn't really identify how. Nothing had really changed in his somewhat aloof demeanour, at least nothing overt - and yet she suddenly felt like a rabbit frozen in headlights. He slid the fingers of his free hand into her hair and he held the back of her head firmly. The gentle pressure of his finger-tips at the base of her skull felt good. It made her shiver.

'You make such a good pet, Rebecca.' His voice seemed subtly different too. It had lost the amused, gently mocking tone. He held the leash tightly enough that she felt pulled, pinned - pressed close against him and the bench. She could hardly breathe for the near panicked expectation she felt. The thought of being spanked any more was unbearable; she was so sore. Was he really going to do that again? It seemed virtually unthinkable.

'What a pale, skinny, gorgeous little thing you are. Crawling around outdoors, licking my shoes, panting and begging like the most perfectly behaved bitch.' The way he massaged the back of her neck and the base of her skull made her want badly to melt into blissful acquiescence and submission, but she was trembling at the prospect of being spanked any more.

'But when my titless little pig has her cunt spanked so hard she cries ... and yet that only makes her even wetter ... only makes her want to please me even more ... well that's just tempting Daddy too far.'

He let go of her head, unwound the leash from his other hand, and then gently guided her with it as he stood.

'Kneel up and beg. Remind me what a good bitch you are.'

Rebecca rose onto her knees and she held her hands up limply in front of her chest. She let her tongue out and she began to pant. She was shaking and breathless with a scared excitement so powerful she felt almost sick. He stood right in front of her, very close, and the leash hung between them.

'You want to see what you did to Daddy?'

She could already see. The long, thick bulge in his suit trousers was only a couple of feet from her face now, and she stared right at it while panting and begging with her paws up.

In a giddy moment of shame she felt overjoyed that he was hard. Of course he was hard, and of course she should have expected that he would be ... but seeing it and knowing it for sure suddenly made her stomach leap and churn with unbearable excitement. He had humiliated her, teased her, hurt her, made her cry ... but now she knew that being his good little piggy had turned him on. And now he would do whatever he wanted to her. She didn't even care if he was going to hurt her some more ... she had pleased Daddy. She had made his cock get hard.

Rebecca nodded up at him with wide, wet eyes, and she said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' like an eager puppy.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 

'You've been such a good girl, Rebecca. Now you get to be used like Daddy's little fuck-pig.'

He had wound the chain around his hand again, and he exerted enough pressure on it that Rebecca felt she had to kneel upright as tall as she could to not feel choked. She held her hands limply in front of her small breasts and she panted like a puppy for him. The chilly autumn air wafted all over her naked body, betwen her legs, making her goosebump and shiver. The warmth from his clothed body somehow made her feel it even more.

'I know you want to be the best little pig ever for Daddy ... so I'm going to teach you how.'

With his free hand he now unbuckled his belt and pulled his zip down. She was partially pressed against his legs now, trying to keep her balance and stay as upright as possible while he held the shortened chain taut. Her hands still hung limply up in front of her chest, but now hovered like that in between his legs as he pulled her against him. She continued to pant with her tongue out a little, and she felt utterly controlled. He held her right where he wanted her, close and leashed and stretching her back to ease the pressure on the collar around her neck. She watched as he casually tugged his pants and shorts down until what was making them tent outwards in the direction of her face stopped them going any further. He put his fingers inside the band and was about to pull them over his erection, when he paused. She heard him exhale in a little laugh and when she peered nervously up at his face he was smiling down at her.

'Piggy ... that's so adorable. What a wide-eyed, nervous little thing you are. I expect you're just desperately keen to be a good little fuck-pig for Daddy ... so that he knows just how grateful you are for being taken out for a walk and spanked bright red. Is that it, darling?'

It was so demeaning and so patronising ... and with her tongue held out, panting like a puppy - there could be no way to maintain even a sliver of dignity. She realised how he must have just seen her expression and how transparent her excitement must be. She was panting like a puppy for a man about to take his cock out for her to suck. A man who had taken all her clothes, locked her out of the house, spanked her whole bofy until she cried ... and now, having put her through all that, was about to use her, to fuck her.

'Woof, woof, woof,' she nodded up to him, and then she put her tongue out and began to pant again. She knew that everything he said to her, everything he made her do - was designed to make her feel just this helplessly humiliated. She didn't want to hide from it, or lessen it ... she wanted to embrace it. She wanted him to see that his little pig was surrendering utterly, and that she wanted to be humiliated and used. She wanted to show him, and the more condescendingly or cruelly he treated her - the more intoxicating her surrender felt.

'Stick your tongue out further, there's a good bitch. And pant louder.'

Rebecca did as he said, and she watched as he freed his cock from his shorts. It swayed briefly, inches from her face, and she simply stared at it, panting like a puppy. He was still tugging a little on the leash so that she had to lift her head and straighten her back to not feel choked by the collar.

'So ... does my spanked, titless little pig want to taste Daddy's cock?'

She woofed up at him breathlessly, and just as she did - he held his cock by the base, slapped it gently against her cheek, and left it there. It felt hot against her face, and it felt heavy.

'Tongue out then ... and don't stop panting,' he reminded her.

She did as he said. In her awkward, strained pose she was becoming increasingly breathless. Her panting was now almost unforced. She felt his large cock move slowly over her cheek until it brushed her top lip, and then he pressed its head down onto her extended tongue. Now her panting felt even more demeaning and laboured. She panted louder, awkward though his cock made it - just to wallow in this feeling of abject obedience.

'Piggy, you're going to be eating a lot of Daddy's come over the next two weeks ... and you're going to be fucked an awful lot. Sometimes you'll be treated like this, and sometimes Daddy will be much, much gentler with his little pig ... but either way, you're going to be a good bitch, and you're going to learn to either open your mouth or open your legs for me at any moment of the day or night. Understood?'

He had pushed his cock a little further over her tongue so that now it filled her mouth. She badly wanted to close her lips over it, but she was still panting loudly like a good bitch. Now she gave him a muffled, demeaning noise that his penis made impossible to artiulate as a 'Woof, woof, woof.' Saliva dribbled over her chin as she tried. The collar felt tight around her throat, and her thighs ached from being forced to stretch as tall as she could. She didn't care. She was just achingly happy to give him such a degrading 'yes' at being told he was going to use her however he liked for the next two weeks.

'Well then, my drooling little bitch,' he smiled down at her. 'In that case you can go ahead and suck Daddy's cock.'

He relaxed the chain, and Rebecca couldn't help a moaning little sigh of relief. It sounded somehow more desperate and helpless with her mouth full of his cock. She shivered violently for a moment as her muscles relaxed, and then she put her hands against his thighs to steady herself, and she closed her lips tight around the shaft of his cock.

She felt suddenly self-conscious as she sucked - in a very different way than she thus far had. Now she was doing something purely to gratify him sexually, and it made her feel unexpectedly nervous. With a swelling, aching realisation she realised she was desperate to please him. As the head of his cock pushed at the back of her throat she tried to accommodate more of its length even though it felt like choking. As she moved her face back and forth on his cock, she also pressed her tongue against its underside and tried her hardest to show him that she wanted urgently to please him.

He slid the fingers of his free hand into her hair and he held the back of her head lightly. He didn't push her, he just held her head, and she felt his finger-tips lightly squeeze in a way that made her naked body tingle and glow with a blissfully shameful feeling. She was being a good little piggy and she was pleasing Daddy. When she heard his now audible breathing break in a sigh, she sucked harder.

She wanted him to hear her breathing rapidly through her nose, and to hear the almost frantic slurping noises she was now making. She wanted him to know she was a good little pig who would suck his cock whenever she was told. She became lost in the act, and as she did, her various discomforts only added to the feeling of devoted enthusiasm. Her bare knees felt damp and cold on the fallen leaves, she felt the increasingly chilly air in gentle but thrilling breezes between her thighs, around her bare chest, under her arms - which ached from still holding them up like paws. Her breasts, bottom and cunt tingled and throbbed from the spanking he had given her. But all that mattered was pleasing him. All that mattered was moving her head back and forth on his stiff cock with urgent enthusiasm to show him that she was a good little pig who would make him come whenever she was told.

After a couple of minutes he touched her cheek, then put a finger beneath her chin. He pulled his cock from her mouth and lifted her face to look up at him. As he did, he pressed his now wet cock against her face so that it lay over one cheek and covered one of her eyes. As she now caught her breath and looked up at him for approval, this felt deliciously demeaning.

'That's lovely, darling. Well you've just shown me that you're a very good little pig who's super keen to suck Daddy's cock when she's told, and does it very nicely too. Does being told you pleased Daddy make you feel all tingly and happy, little pig?'

Rebecca found that the aching thrill of submission on being made to answer the demeaning question did indeed make her tingly and happy. She nodded, feeling the weight of his cock move against her face, and she said 'Woof, woof, woof' up to him, somewhat breathlessly.

'Well now you're going to please Daddy even more, so why don't you be a good girl and show me just how excited you are. Scamper around in a little circle three times and then sit up and beg for me.'

He put his cock back in his pants so that it bulged through the fabric to one side, but he left his belt undone. Then he dropped the leash handle right in front of her face and she felt the cold chain swing against her naked body. The way he smiled down at her now made her feel intensely on display, and that made every moment of her performance seem slowed and laboriously deliberate.

She got onto her hands and knees, and she crawled through cold, damp leaves in a rustling circle. She felt quite cold as she moved on all fours, and shocking little breaths of chilly air touched her everywhere and made it worse. She was reelingly aware of how unbelievably exposed and vulnerable she was. She looked at him when she'd completed one circle, and his patient expression did nothing to lessen this feeling. He just watched her with his head slightly tilted, as though humouring a child who was showing him a trick.

When she had crawled in three circles, she knelt up and put her hands out like paws, and she began to pant loudly for him.

'So ... do you want Daddy's cock in that soaking little piggy-hole, darling?'

She nodded, and she gave him a particularly eager, 'Woof, woof, woof.' The thrill of demeaning shame that the sound of her own voice produced passed through her in a wave of tingling goosebumps. She did want it, and the more she responded in this humiliating way the more she loved showing him her abject surrender to whatever he wanted. She kept her tongue out and she kept panting while he smiled down at her naked, slightly shivering body.

'And you remember what Daddy said he wanted to see when he fucked you?'

She did remember, all too well. Her body reacted in a shrinking and involuntary little flurry of motion for a second, and a thrill of fear leapt inside her. He saw it, and she knew he did. He gave her that ironic little expression of sympathy again, just for a moment. That made nodding back at him and woofing just as eagerly as before all the more intoxicating and exciting. She could no longer tell whether her body's responses were fear, or her extreme state of sexual arousal. This made her utter surrender a delirious, dizzying thing. She panted at him and wallowed in a scared longing for whatever would happen next.

He retreated a couple of steps and sat down on the wrought iron bench again. Then he reached into the bag, and he took out something small that he concealed in his hand.

'Fetch, piggy,' he said, and held up a wooden clothes peg for her to see briefly before casually throwing it to her right, where it landed about thirty feet away, on the path.

The act of immediately dropping onto her hands again and crawling after it only stoked the riot of sick butterflies in her stomach. Her knees hurt on the cold ground, and when she reached it she realised she was right next to the wide open space they'd come through a little earlier. As she lay her forearms flat on the packed earth and very submissively stooped to pick it up with her teeth, she experienced yet another reeling moment of shock at how far away from the safety of the cottage she was, and of how naked and vulnerable she was out here.

'Good girl,' he said with an affectionate little laugh as she crawled back to him, the clothes peg in her teeth, and the chain dragging along beneath her. She crawled right up to his knees and dropped it into the cupped hand he leaned down to offer her. When she looked up at him she let her tongue out and began to pant again.

Then he stroked her hair and said in a soothing voice, 'What a good girl you are. Now show Daddy how much you want him to make you cry again, darling.'

Saying this he threw the second clothes peg a little further in the other direction. Rebecca crawled after it, and she hept panting. It was almost helpless now, but she wilfully kept her tongue out and did it eagerly and loudly, wanting him to hear. She wanted him to hear her being a good little puppy even when he'd just said he was going to make her cry again. Her stomach turned somersaults and her vision jarred with the shocking realisation that she wanted him to spank her again even if the fear of it made her limbs feel shaky while she crawled. If Daddy liked her crying, then she wanted to be made to cry.

She picked up the second clothes peg in her teeth and she crawled back to him through fallen leaves on cold grass, and then around the bench, and onto the hard earth path. When she dropped the peg in her hand this time she panted excitedly and gazed up at him.

'Good girl. Kneel up and beg, piggy.'

She did as she was told. Her panting was loud and she couldn't keep her paws up in front of her without her arms trembling.

'Oh, darling,' he soothed. 'Those little bumps aren't as red any more, are they? Would you like Daddy to fix that for you?'

Rebecca's whole body froze, and then felt immediately limp. It was a melting, tingling sensation of scared but profound surrender. Her body trembled and she could barely breathe as she stopped panting, nodded her head, and let out a weak but earnest 'Woof, woof, woof.' She looked innocently up at him, and she tried to show him that she meant it, that she wanted it - even though her trembing anticipation was impossible to conceal.

'Clasp your hands behind your back like a good girl,' he said, 'And don't stop panting, so that Daddy can see what a happy bitch you are.' Rebecca did as she was told, staring wide-eyed at him and trying hard not to shrink in fear with every slight movement he made.

Then he slapped her left breast so hard it forced a loud whine from her open mouth and her body quaked for several moments. It stung so badly, but Rebecca straightened herself and panted louder for him, with her tongue out a little further.

He smacked her right boob even harder. Her panting became a choked sob for a few moments, but she clasped her hands tight behind her back and looked right at him to show him her complete, devoted surrender.

For over a minute he then spanked both her tiny breasts, and Rebecca's composure suffered a great deal, but despite all the desperate sobs and the increasingly ragged panting, she was a good girl and she stayed as still as she could, with her hands behind her back, gripping each other tightly and desperately. Her breasts were so small that he was forced to use a sort of glancing slap, but he did it deftly, and she was shocked at how hard he was able to make it. Her eyes screwed shut and she gulped air, whined and trembled, but she stayed still for each and every slap. Even when a terrified and illogical panic rose in her that he might never stop.

When it did stop, she was gasping more than panting, and her eyes were wet. But still she looked up at his face, determined to show him her obedience.

'Oh, piggy,' he said in an encouraging, gentle voice. 'Now they look so much nicer, don't you think?'

When she lowered her eyes and looked down at her chest she felt a tear spill onto her cheek. Her small breasts were so bright red that it was shocking to see them. The contrast of her spanked breasts next to the paleness of the rest of her body made her take in several little gulps of air that in turn made her chest convulse a little and a staccato little sob forced itself on her. She looked up at him again, and as she did, more tears flowed and she couldn't stop her throat tightening. She cried gently as she nodded her head and said, 'Woof, woof, woof' in a small, tearful voice.

'There's a good girl,' he soothed, and he stroked her wet cheek with the back of his hand, then brought one of the clothes pegs to her right nipple. She didn't care about the helpless little sob that interrupted her already helpless panting. Even when she felt the wooden peg close tightly on her sore nipple, she didn't care how much it hurt - though her face screwed up and her mouth opened in distress. When he put the other peg on her left nipple she let out a sharp, sobbing little moan. But she felt a strange, perverse bliss at his gentle touch when he squeezed her nipple, and she even felt it at the savage pinch of the clothes pegs.

Daddy wanted her crying when he fucked her, so she tried her hardest to let go and embrace the pain. As she did, tears fell more freely and helplessly. She looked up at his face, panting, wanting him to see that she was crying for him.

'Oh, piggy ... what a good girl you are, crying already. I tell you what ... if you'd like to show Daddy what a super good little pig you want to be for him ... how about you hop up on Daddy's lap, hold your legs wide open, and show me just how much you want that wet little cunt spanked until it's redder than ever and you're crying properly. Would you like that?'

Rebecca could hardly breathe as she nodded and said a trembling, 'Woof, woof, woof.' She knew her expression was desperate and the tears were now rolling down her cheeks. As she moved her limbs to shakily clamber onto the bench and his lap, her nipples throbbed savagely and she was crying softly, helplessly, like a girl.

He gently guided her limbs until she lay sideways across her lap, and then he pushed her thighs apart one by one, hooking her right leg over his shoulder. She gazed up at him through her tears, and she even held her left leg under the knee for him.

He stroked her stomach lightly and he said, 'Don't worry, darling ... you've been such a good little pig today that Daddy's going to let you give him exactly what he wants to see when he fucks you.'

Then he touched the tip of her nose in a patronising gesture, and Rebecca held her breath and tried not to tremble too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

 

He gently lay her head down on the bench while her bottom lay on his lap. One leg was raised to an uncomfortable degree and dangled over his shoulder, while she held the other open and also raised. The lattice-like black metal of the bench was shockingly cold against her shoulders and upper back as she settled on it and lay in this completely prone and exposed position, with her hips in their elevated position and her legs spread wide. She sniffled softly and blinked through tears to look up at him, and she found herself timidly clutching his suit jacket with her free hand. When his finger-tips lightly touched her aching cunt she let out a shuddering, tearful little exhalation.

'Oh, darling,' he said down to her. 'You really do like being allowed to give Daddy exactly what he wants. Honestly, what a swollen, wet cunt my little pig has now. That's so adorable.'

He slid his fingers between her labia and brushed against her clit, and then he slowly and deliberately rubbed a finger-tip around her hole in a repeated motion.

'I know how much you want to please me, piggy,' he said, and he gently squeezed her right breast with his other hand. Her eyes widened and she winced as the pinch of the clothes peg flared savagely. Both her breasts felt sore and numb at the same time. The way the slight, chilly breeze washed over them made her feel that were either burning or freezing or both.

'So I'm going to let you show me just what a good pig you desperately want to be for Daddy. I'm going to let you show me just how much you want to cry for Daddy, and just how badly you want this to be the reddest little piggy-hole ever when he fucks it. Would you like that?'

Rebecca's chest tremored as she managed a high-pitched, sniffly little 'Woof, woof, woof' and awkwardly nodded her head a little on the cold metal beneath her.

'There's a good girl,' he smiled. 'So here's what I'll do to help you show me, darling. Daddy's going to stop if you tell me to, all right? So I'm going to keep asking you if you want me to stop while I make this gorgeous little piggy-hole bright red and ready for Daddy's cock ... and all you have to do is answer me like a good girl. If you want to prove to me what a big brave girl you are, and what a devoted pet piggy you are ... then I'm going to let you. Would you like Daddy to start, darling?'

She gazed up at him with wet eyes, gasping and sniffling while he massaged her cunt. Then her limbs went limp and her whole body prickled and tingled with surrender as she nodded and woofed up at him. She was breathing rapidly, and girlish little sobs were still coming in small flurries, but the deep, scary joy of completely relaxing her legs and simply offering her exposed cunt to what she knew was coming overwhelmed her now. As his fingers left her and she saw his right arm move away for a moment she experienced a protracted moment of aching bliss at simply accepting it.

It was a hard, wet slap, and it jogged her shoulders and head against the bench. Her labia immediately stung so powerfully that every inch of her body felt electrified with shock. She even completely forgot her nipples for a moment. The sound of it echoed among the trees, and Rebecca could only sob in gasping little breaths as her mouth contorted helplessly and fresh tears flowed.

He did it again, and then another three times in quick succession, and before the last slap came she was sobbing loudly like a girl in an anguished state, and had turned her face helplessly against the cold wrought iron, her eyes screwed up and her lips open and down-turned as she cried helplessly. Her chest shook in tiny, rapid convulsions and it made the pegs on her nipples jiggle and bite harder. But she remained exactly as she was - holding her leg open for him with one hand, and clutching his jacket desperately with the other.

'My goodness, doesn't that make a loud, wet sound? That's what happens when a little pig gets super excited to show Daddy how she can please him. Being so wet does make it hurt more, I'm sure ... but it also helps to make it nice and red for Daddy. Look at you though, darling ... all those tears already, even though you're not as red as I want you yet. Did you want Daddy to stop spanking your cunt?'

She opened her wet eyes and gazed up at him with her eyebrows twisted in anguish, her breath coming in sniffling little sobs. But she shook her head three times and she made a rather ragged whining noise like a puppy as she did. It tailed off into an almost hicupping little burst of sobbing, but she showed him 'no'. Giving him that answer and inviting more of the same made the shocking waves of pain in her cunt and her breasts fuse into one with her anticipation and her excitement at this surrender. It was a wild, desperate feeling, and she wanted more of it. She even pulled her left thigh higher and wider for him while gazing at him. It was a delirious moment of masochistic bliss.

He watched her face for a long moment, and he gave her enough time to get scared of her answer. Her thighs trembled helplessly and so did her bottom lip. In her near hysterical state she felt a brief, disjointed confusion at how there was nothing sadistic in his expression. He looked more as though he was doing something for her own good, but knew how much it hurt and sympathised with his good little girl.

The thought vanished when he slapped her cunt hard another three times.

Now her mouth opened wide for several seconds and she couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. Her back arched, her shoulders lifted and her head went back on the cold metal for long, agonising seconds as the pain flared through her entire body. Her crying was now very close to the uncontrolled wailing of a distraught girl. When she was able to look at his face again he maintained that same, almost sympathetic expression.

'Are you sure, piggy? He held his open hand at a meaningful couple of feet away from her stinging, throbbing cunt.

Madly, she almost blurted 'Yes, Daddy' in a helpless whine. But she remembered he wanted her as a puppy right now. She took a couple of desperate, sniffling breaths and she nodded her head. 'Woof, woof, woof.' It came out as a syncopated sob and more tears rolled over her cheeks. The wooden clothes pegs between her eyes and his shook painfully with her crying.

The next three slaps were the hardest. The sound they made was shockingly loud and obscenely wet. And then all she heard were her own choked, desperate sobs as she lay convulsing on his lap, still holding her legs apart for him and spluttering in a long, broken moan between tearful gulps of air.

When she felt his fingers lightly touch the back of her left thigh after long moments of crying with her eyes closed, she let out an open-mouthed moan, but despite her limbs flinching she remained prone and vulnerable for him.

She opened her wet eyes when she felt his other hand slip her knee off his shoulder. Then he slid his hand beneath her hair and against her back, and he gently lift her to an upright position sitting on his lap. She was still crying hard and still clutching his jacket like a security blanket. She looked up at him with tearful, anguished eyes as he stroked her wet cheek.

He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and said, 'Look what Daddy did to you.' Then he gently guided her to look down between her legs. Tears dripped on her reddened little breasts - still tortured by the pegs - and she then saw her even more reddened cunt. It looked shockingly sore and she stared at it in a sort of horrified wonder for a long moments.

'And look what you did to Daddy,' he said softly, and he shuffled her a little way off his lap, gently unprised her fist from his jacket, and brought her hand to his crotch. As soon as her fingers felt the hard shape of his cock through his trousers she pressed her hand against it and explored it, sniffling at him and leaning her head against his shoulder in an affectionate, submissive gesture. It was a reelingly perverse moment after what he had just done to her, but that only flooded her with shameful excitement.

'That's what Daddy wanted, my gorgeous, blubbing little piggy. Are you a happy girl now?'

She stretched her fingers over his cock, feeling its length through the fabric, and she nodded her head against his shoulder and said a sniffling, soft little 'Woof, woof, woof.'

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair for a moment, then said, 'Get on all fours for Daddy.'

Rebecca drew shuddering, tearful breaths as she climbed off his lap. Her limbs trembled and she felt very sore and unsteady. Every movement sent fresh shocks of pain through her cunt, her slapped breasts, and from the cruel bite of the clothes pegs on her nipples. She couldn't help but whimper in little sobs as she went, but she took a couple of steps from the bench, knelt, then went forward onto her hands. She sniffled as her hands and knees came to rest on the hard, cold earth of the path, and then she felt him pick up the leash handle and tug gently on the chain.

'Here, piggy, there's a good girl. I don't want you scraping your knees on that path.' And then he slowly walked her around the park bench and a little way towards the picnic tables. Now she crawled through wet, cold leaves on the softer grass again, and despite everything, she felt a fresh jolt of excitement at how cold, naked and vulnerable she was.

He stopped when she was where he wanted her, and then he stepped around and behind her, still holding the leash. She heard him kneel and she felt his hand on her bottom.

'Knees wide apart, piggy,' he said, and she heard his fly un-zip. She shuffled her knees further apart through damp leaves and her back shivered with the cold and with the anticipation.

'While you're with me, darling ... Daddy wants this gorgeous little cunt kept as swollen and desperate as possible. I know that's mean too, but it's a very different kind of mean. I'm certainly not going to treat you like this every day, my poor little piggy.' His warm hand squeezed her left buttock and a high-pitched little exhalation interrupted her quiet crying. To her surprise, this brought about another little round of choking sobs and fresh tears. Touching her gently and speaking softly to her seemed somehow to lower the floodgates. It was as though all the pent up tension, expectation, fear, excitement, arousal and unexpectedly abusive treatment could all come out now as tears that, perversely, he had caused. Even as she thought this, Rebecca felt beautifully, deliriously helpless at the fact, and more tears flowed.

'Oh, piggy ... you're such a good girl. Now listen ... Daddy's going to come on your face while you're crying, all right, darling? So whatever you do ... don't stop.'

Then she felt his hard cock come to rest against her inner buttock, then slide over her arse-hole, before it settled against her wet, bruised labia. It made her gasp and that made her choke on tears for a few moments. It hurt to be touched there, but his cock felt hot and big, and she wanted to move her hips and grind on to it, despite the soreness.

'Now that you're a bit overwhelmed, darling ... I think this is a good time to be mean to you in another way. Would you like to be spoken to like a big brave girl who can play grown-up games? Now that you've been treated like one?' He slowly, deliberately moved his cock over her aching lips and he pressed its head against her hole. Everything hurt, but she didn't care that it hurt, she wanted to be fucked.

She lifted her head and looked through tearful eyes at the wood in front of her, at the path disappearing around it to either side, and at the countryside through which anyone might walk at any moment. 'Woof, woof, woof,' she sobbed in a pained but deliberate tone, and she nodded her head deeply and earnestly, hoping he would see her devoted eagerness. It made the clothes pegs move and they pinched viciously for several seconds.

She felt him hold the leash a little tighter as he said, 'You're a good little pig, Rebecca. Now ... while Daddy finally uses this denied, spanked red little cunt ... you're going to woof continuously like a good bitch. Before you get close to an orgasm, you're going to whine urgently until I pull my cock out of you. Then you'll immediately scamper around to face me so you can have your mouth fucked, understood?'

She was gasping uncontrollably now and tears still rolled down her cheeks. She began to woof. It was breathless, sobbing and desperate, and as she felt the head of his cock rubbing over her wet, aching lips her woofing became more of a whine and her back and her knees trembled with the pain. But she kept woofing as best she could.

Then she let out a desperate little squeal as it stretched her hole and then began to inch into her cunt, filling her and soon moving more freely once she had accepted it. She knew how wet she was, and that made the feeling of his large penis inside her more shamefully thrilling. She was so sore because of how he had spanked her ... and she was so wet because of how had spanked her. And now he was fucking her, holding the cheeks of her arse and thrusting into her quickly and roughly. Her hands grabbed at the cold, damp grass under the fallen leaves for purchase as her body jogged back and forth. Her woofing was a barely articulate, sobbing moan.

After less than two minutes of woofing with her eyes closed and feeling blissfully impaled on his cock, Rebecca felt her orgasm coming. It was so deep and intense that she virtually squealed her whining puppy noise in panicked surprise. He stopped driving his cock into her and withdrew it just in time, and she crawled around in a semi-circle, panting and gasping, tears in her eyes.

He pulled her firmly on the leash and she sobbed even as her mouth opened for his now very wet cock. She tried to suck it as best she could, but he held the leash taut and she was spluttering and gasping so much she nearly choked on it. Through the tears she saw him wanking inches from her face while she drooled and sniffled and cried, and like a good pig she tried to hold her tongue out for him even as she coughed and her chest shook.

'That's right ... you just keep that mouth open like a good pig ... Daddy's been restraining himself all day so you won't have long to wait.' He slapped the head of his cock onto her proffered tongue and kept pulling it back and forth so that his fingers kept lightly brushing her lips in a way that felt dangerous and thrilling.

He sounded a little out of breath as he said, 'Well you've been spanked red raw, had all your clothes taken, been walked outdoors naked like a bitch ... and now Daddy's wanking into your mouth ... do you think that's how titless little pigs should be treated?'

She nodded jerkily and made a pathetic attempt at a woofing sound with her mouth wide open and his cock moving quickly and roughly against her flattened tongue. The pegs jiggled and hurt her nipples terribly, but she kept her mouth open and she kept crying like a good little pig.

'Woof for me, little bitch,' he said in a laboured voice, and the moment she started to try, her chest convulsed in another little flood of tears and it came out as a strangled whine. Then, as she struggled to make the noise properly, a hot jet struck her cheek, followed by several more, and he came all over her face and into her open mouth. More and more come splashed her lips and her chin as the movement of her hand gradually slowed then finally stopped.

Rebecca was a trembling, gasping mess as she swallowed come with a gulp and sniffled tears that now tasted of spunk. He exhaled in a long breath and the chain slackened.

'There's a good pig,' he said breathlessly. Then he lightly stroked her cheek, collecting come on his finger, and put it into her mouth. Rebecca sucked his finger clean, and she looked up at him through tearful eyes. His expression was almost gentle, faintly amused.

'Come and sit on the bench for me, darling. Daddy's going to tell you a couple of things I know a little piggy will be excited to hear.'


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

 

Rebecca crawled shakily alongside him, but he walked slowly and held the leash slack. His tone was gentle too.

'There's a good girl. Up on the bench, darling. I know puppies don't sit like that but this is for a special reason.'

Just as they had rounded the wrought iron bench again he stopped and she felt his warm hand stroking her back. 'Good girl. You're being such a good girl for me, Rebecca. I hope you know that Daddy's very, very pleased with you.'

She paused obediently on all fours while his hand moved up and down her back in a firm, gentle way. It felt good. It was patronising and ridiculous, but his hand was warm and his touch was sensitive and knowing. Tears and come still dripped intermittently from her chin, and they fell on the packed earth of the path. She looked at them, mesmerised by them - and by the fact that the hand that had caused her so much frightening pain was now making her feel bizarrely comforted. The fact that it felt affectionate and that she was responding to that suddenly made her hyper aware of the moment. She had been spanked, abused, insulted, fucked and wanked over. And now here she was on a leash, on all fours, being petted like a dog and told she was a good girl. And it was making her cunt ache to be touched, however sore it was. She wanted to rub up against his legs or nuzzle against his chest while curled up on his lap. The perversity of those feelings made her reel with blissful shame.

'Come on, piggy,' he said warmly, and he patted her bottom very lightly. Then he sat down on the bench, carefully holding the leash handle at a length that kept it slack for her.

Rebecca rose to her knees, then stood, turned, and gingerly sat on the ornately designed, black metal. She let out a shuddering little gasp as her bare skin touched it. Her bottom was still throbbing and the bench was very cold. He put his left hand behind her head, holding it gently, and with his right he lightly encouraged her to sit back by pressing her stomach softly. She let out another gasp when her bare skin touched the cold curved metal back, and she looked up at him nervously where he sat right beside her. Now she felt even colder, and it wasn't just because of the bench. It was getting chillier in the late afternoon and now that she was sitting like this she felt more exposed than ever to every little breeze.

'Look at that pretty face,' he frowned, and he took a white handkerchief from his jacket pocket. He gently wiped her cheeks and her mouth, and as he did he smiled in what seemed more a moment of genuine sympathy or amusement than contrived condescension. 'Poor, spunky little piggy.' He folded the handkerchief and dabbed gently at her eyes while she closed them, and then he put it back in his pocket and looked at her, still smiling. He took the cold chain off her body where it dangled, and he draped it over the back of the bench, where it swung briefly from her collar, making a small, clinking metal on metal noise.

Rebecca sat on the cold hard bench with her hands limply at her sides and she just looked at him. She felt hypnotised by the way this sudden change in his demeanour affected her. Hypnotised and humiliated. He was playing with her, and he was making her crave more of whatever treatment he chose to dole out in the moment. The helplessness she felt at that manipulation was a furnace of masochistic submission in her stomach. Her reddened cunt ached, but not only from the brutal spanking he had given it. It felt bruised and sore, but perversely, that only accentuated her longing for it to be touched and fucked again. The pegs on her nipples pinched and hurt, and that felt good too.

'When I know you like something, darling ... I'm also very aware that you're a beautiful, nervous little piggy who needs Daddy to take charge. Isn't that right?' He put an elbow casually on the edge of the bench back close to her, and he now rested his head against his hand as though in relaxed contemplation. He looked at her face, and at her naked body - and his gentle smile suggested affectionate coaxing.

With her head turned a little to look up at him, she nodded slowly and deeply, holding his eyes - and she said, 'Woof, woof, woof,' in a soft but clear voice. Her tears had subsided and she was beginning to regain at least some of her composure.

He put his hand on her right thigh and he gently pulled it up over his. 'And the other one, piggy. Open your legs wide, there's a good girl. Put that foot up on the bench for Daddy.'

Rebecca did as she was told, and now she sat with her legs wide open, one knee dangling over his, the other raised and languidly falling outward - her foot on the cold iron bench. Simply being this obediently prone while cold air washed over her naked, spanked body made her feel wantonly submissive. She enjoyed how obediently limp her thigh felt resting on his leg, and how it was the only part of her even remotely warmed by his clothed body heat.

'So now you're spanked and sore, and you're out here naked, and it's all a bit overwhelming, darling, I know. Daddy took you further out of your comfort zone than you'd anticipated. But guess what?' He brought his right hand to her waist and lightly ran his finger-tips over it and around it in a way that made her shiver violently. 'Because you were a good girl and did just as Daddy told you ... you found out that although being such a brave little piggy might have been scary ... now it's left you feeling like the horniest, most obedient little cunt in the whole wide world. Isn't that so, Rebecca?'

His hand now smoothed over her stomach and curved over her inner thigh. It felt warm and good, and it made her feel prickly and tingly all over.

'Woof, woof, woof,' she replied with a nod. She was still looking into his eyes and now her lips were parted and her breathing had quickened. It was true, and he knew it, and it was a humiliating, shameful and helpless joy that it was so pitifully transparent to the man who had treated her like this. And being made to answer 'yes' in such a demeaning way, when he already knew it - made her want to beg him to make it even worse, to do whatever he wanted to her, just so she could bathe in the giddy, shameful thrill of total submission.

His fingers brushed very lightly over her sore, swollen labia and she gasped up at him. When his thumb slowly massaged them open and slid over her wet, sore hole she let out a soft, gentle moan. She didn't care if he saw how completely he could control her, and how obscenely excited she was even having just been so badly treated. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to see that he could spank her cunt so hard she cried, and then he could just touch it like this, and she would be a docile, wet plaything who was grateful to be touched.

'You've been such a good puppy ... and when I take you home I'll walk you on the leash again, don't worry,' he said while slowly moving his fingers over her cunt, making her sore lips wet and her clit ache urgently. 'But while you're sitting here ... until you're on all fours again ... I want to you answer like Daddy's good little girl. Understand?'

She hesitated for a few seconds, trying to prepare herself to speak while wanting only to moan at what he was doing to her. And then she realised she didn't care how helpless she sounded. All she cared about was doing as he told her.

'Yes, Daddy.' It came out as a small, almost whimpering moan, and the sound of her own helplessness conspired with what his fingers were doing to send shivers of exciting shame through her limbs and to make her scalp tingle.

'Aww, my over-excited little piggy,' he chuckled. 'You're so adorable.' His finger-tips were circling her clit now and the little noises she made were soft but uncontrolled. It didn't matter how plaintively, gently desperate she sounded. She just wanted Daddy to see how excited his little piggy was to be touched like this.

'So ... I suspect that being such a brave girl has taught you an important lesson, and that right now you're a very, very grateful girl. But if I'm right, you just finish Daddy's sentence for him and that way he'll know you've understood, darling.' He was still slowly teasing her clit, but not directly touching it. He looked into her eyes and he said, 'If something's worth doing ...' And then he raised an eyebrow with a gently smiling and very patronising expression of expectancy.

Rebecca's mouth was open and she was almost panting like a puppy again. She gazed up at him and she didn't care that her soft words were punctuated by little moans. She didn't care that the answer he now coaxed so condescendingly out of her was an invitation to use her in all sorts of ways that might be as unexpectedly extreme as this 'walk' had been. As his fingers slid between her soaking, sore lips, she wanted to give in to it. She wanted to embrace it. She lifted her head a little to more fully face him as she met his gaze.

'It's worth doing properly, Daddy,' she breathed, and then she gasped and closed her eyes as his finger-tips began to rub her erect clit.

'That's right, darling,' he said, and he masturbated his little piggy while she lay back on the cold bench with her legs wide open and her eyes closed, the cold air washing over her naked body, the wooden clothes pegs pinching her nipples hard. She heard cars pass by terrifying close and only about thirty feet from where they sat, just beyond the line of trees and bushes that ended the wood in its horseshoe curve. The bench faced outward, at that concealed road, and the picnic area and two paths to either side lay behind her. With her eyes closed, the thrill of all those dangers was so intoxicating she felt almost physically sick with excitement.

'And it applies to everything my naughty little piggy likes to think about,' he said, and he rubbed her more firmly and quickly. Rebecca's mouth fell open in a long, urgent moan. 'So if my good little bitch finds that she experiences a naughty, melty, excited feeling in her tummy when she's not allowed to have orgasms ...'

She opened her eyes as he trailed off, and looked up at him slightly desperately. He had that same expectant look, faintly amused. He was rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand now, while slowly inching two fingers into her cunt. She was gasping and her left thigh was trembling violently in its upright position. Her frantic breathing was making the clothes pegs jiggle and bite savagely hard, but that only joined forces with her on-coming orgasm, which felt so unbelievably intense that she very nearly gave in to it on a helpless, rushing wave of desperate release.

Almost too late, her hand flew up convulsively from the bench and fumbled at his wrist as she sobbed, 'Daddy!'

His fingers stopped moving immediately, and she lay gasping for air and moaning against the cold bench. The pinching surge of pain from her nipples as her chest rose and fell so quickly almost carried her over the edge into a ruined orgasm ... but as it subsided they just hurt. In fact they hurt savagely. But she tried to embrace and savour the pain. They pinched so hard, but they pinched exactly where he had closed them on her nipples, and exactly where he had chosen to leave them on her. That made the pain feel like devoted obedience to his wishes.

He stroked her cheek and touched her open mouth with fingers wet from her aching cunt, and he soothed, 'There, there, piggy. I know. But what a good girl you are! You so wanted to come, didn't you, darling?'

'Yes, Daddy!' she moaned, her brows screwing up in near anguish that felt almost like more tears threatening. He moved hair from her forehead and then leaned down and kissed it.

'But you didn't. Because you're Daddy's good girl, and because you know now that if something's worth doing it's worth doing properly. So my little piggy's a very lucky girl. She's going to find out exactly what edging really is, and she's going to find out exactly what frustration really is. Don't worry, piggy. Daddy's going to tease that pretty little cunt until it's so swollen, so desperate and so unbearably denied that I won't have to spank you to make you cry. All I'll have to do is play with my over-excited little girl's dripping wet piggy-hole. Aren't you excited, darling?'

In the wake of her near orgasm his words pounded through her imagination in a way that was both terrifying and blissful.

'Yes, Daddy!' she announced breathlessly, and she nodded her head up and down like an eager girl even as her cunt ached desperately to come. It was a giddying, masochistic thrill to respond this way. She felt lost in the surrender of it.

'There's my good girl,' he smiled, and he lightly stroked the side of her right breast with the backs of his fingers, gently enough that it didn't make the clothes peg move. Then he frowned at the wooden peg where it stood out proudly on the nipple it tortured. 'They've been on a while now, piggy. Are they hurting?'

Rebecca moved her right leg a little, to further slide it around his, and to make herself feel even more prone and on display for him. 'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded.

He studied her face for a long moment, and then he smiled again and said, 'But you don't want me to take them off yet, do you? My well behaved little piggy.'

'No, Daddy,' she replied, shaking her head a little. The longing to show him she wanted to please him at her own discomfort made her thighs and back tingle powerfully with a surge of shame.

He smiled at her, and he looked over her naked body for long moments, unhurriedly gazing at her small, tortured breasts, at her reddened, sore, very wet cunt. Then he gently lifted her right leg off his, and he stood.

'Put your foot on the bench, piggy, like the other one. Legs open nice and wide.'

Rebecca did as he told her, and now she sat leaning back on the bench with her feet placed wide apart on it, her knees up, and her cunt on pornographic display for him. He took a couple of steps, picked up the black sports bag he had left by the bench, and returned to stand directly in front of her. She gazed up at him, and she couldn't force her breathing to calm. She felt hypnotised by her own submission to whatever he chose to do next.

He sank on one knee and unzipped the bag. 'You're going to hold still like a good girl, Rebecca, and Daddy's going to ask you a couple of questions, which you're going to answer with complete honesty. All right, darling?'

'Okay, Daddy,' she said sweetly, and she nodded.

He brought his hand up from the bag, and showed her more wooden clothes pegs. Then he carefully put a small pile of them on her stomach. Leaning back at the angle she was they would only just stay on her, and once he had placed them there she automatically felt compelled to keep so still that none would fall off. This only increased her tense anticipation.

They were at about eye level now, and he looked at her with a small smile, then down at her cunt. He touched it lightly, causing her to close her eyes for a moment, and then she felt him gently pinching the skin just next to her labia. She opened her mouth in pain as the tight wooden peg closed hard around the extremely sensitive, reddened flesh, but she stayed still like a good girl.

He took another peg from her stomach, and he said, 'Do you like Daddy being in complete control, my titless little pig?'

She felt him squeezing her sore cunt lips and finding purchase with the second clothes peg, and she winced when it tightened cruelly - but she stayed still. 'Y-yes,' she stammered, wincing in pain. 'Yes, Daddy.'

'There's a good girl,' he smiled, and he took a third peg. He attached it carefully alongside her wet lips with the other two, and then took a fourth, to begin on the other side of her cunt. 'So I expect you've already abandoned any ideas you may have had about whether or not Daddy knows what's best for his little pig. Correct?'

She let out a little squeal as the fourth peg bit into her cunt on the other side. 'Yes, Daddy,' she said through a little grimace. 'Y-you ... you know what's best for me, Daddy.'

He smiled at her, and then he slowly attached the other two pegs one by one. Now her already sore, spanked and very wet cunt felt truly tortured. The six pegs pinched her to an almost frightening degree of sharp pain. She tried hard not to whimper or cry, but it hurt so much. She kept her feet on the cold iron bench and her legs wide apart, and she tried to look like a good, obedient piggy for him, no matter how much the pain was threatening to escalate to panic.

He stood and stepped back a couple of paces, tilting his head to admire what he had done to her. Rebecca sat spread-legged and still, her brows drawn up in pain. She peered up at him anxiously and tried to show him how good she was being. She fought tears that were more to do with uncertainty than pain. The pegs hurt her already bruised, sore cunt so badly that it was a sharp, shocking pain she didn't know how long she could stand.

'Oh, piggy, don't worry. Daddy knows you don't want any choices. It's not for little pigs to decide what they can and can't do. So you just trust me to decide everything, and I promise you'll be a happy, grateful little piggy.'

She took several shaky breaths that made the pegs on her nipples bite fiercely again. 'O-okay, Daddy,' she said, and she nodded.

He picked up the bag, and he held it by its handles in front of her. Tell Daddy again, darling. If it's worth doing?'

'It's worth doing properly, Daddy,' she gasped. She was excited at the metal sound she heard as he picked up the bag, despite the pain, despite her fear.

That's right, piggy,' he said, and he emptied the bag onto the wrought iron bench just next to her spread thigh.

She was startled by a sudden flurry of tumbling clanging noise, and then she found herself staring silently at the pile of hand-cuffs now sitting next to her on the wrought iron bench. Her cunt was pinching and biting so sharply she could only breathe in little gasps, but a deep, grinding wave of excited fear washed through her at the sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 

'I know it hurts, darling, but don't you worry,' he said as he stroked her inner thigh, smiling at the way it trembled. He had got down on one knee again, and was holding one of the pairs of hand-cuffs. 'You're showing me just what a good girl you are ... and you're trusting Daddy to know how to get the best out of a little piggy with a head full of shameful thoughts. So I don't want my little girl worrying about a thing in the world other than that. And if it hurts so badly that you just can't stop thinking about it ... well, that's okay too, darling. You know Daddy likes to see you crying.'

Rebecca felt cold metal close around her left ankle, and then she heard a series of little clicking sounds. She felt vibrations as the cuff clicked home and locked tight almost to the point of discomfort. She was gasping - partly in pain, and partly in dizzying disbelief at what he was now doing to her. She was also shivering a little. She felt colder now, and very, very naked out here. Chilly gusts of wind blew more and more suddenly over her naked body, making her feel every biting clothes peg and every spanked, sore place all the more vividly and shockingly.

She found herself saying, 'Yes, Daddy,' in a small, high voice, as she felt the other loop of the cuffs clanging on metal and then clicking home around it. He had gently pulled her foot a little farther along the bench, and fastened the other cuff to one of the slats that ran along the underside, beneath the floral patterned design of the wrought iron seat. She could feel already that it was utterly inescapable. The slightest movement of her foot met total resistance and brought a faint scrape of metal against metal. Feeling that, and knowing that this was only the first of four pairs of hand-cuffs made her stomach plunge and her limbs feel suddenly weak and limp. It felt almost like fainting. A rapid descent into utter powerlessness that produced two swoonfully intense but wildly different sensations. One was the instinctual urge to escape this frightening restriction ... and the other was an urgent need to be taken by it completely until she had no choice at all.

As he shot her a little smile and moved to her right foot, the world seemed to lose focus and take on a sense of vertigo for a long, dizzy moment. She realised that she already had no choice. He had already taken that away from her. She realised that even if she were to suddenly lose her nerve and blurt some protestation, her left ankle was now securely-hand-cuffed to an immovable wrought iron bench, she was naked, and she had no keys to the cottage. Her mind raced with mad ideas of him leaving her here naked. She didn't think he would do that if she suddenly lost her nerve ... but then she would never have suspected he would take all her clothes away from her within minutes of arriving today.

Rebecca's cunt and breasts stung and ached and throbbed. There were still tears on her face, and now his hand was on her right ankle, closing a hand-cuff around it. Even so, she had no intention of resisting him. Despite all these discomforts, she had never in her life felt so carried away on a wave of extreme sexual excitement as she had these last few hours. But the thought of having no choice now made her reel, made the pegs pinch and hurt with the small movements of her quicker breathing, and even made her like and want the pain. She wouldn't try to resist him ... but she was lost in masochistic joy at acknowledging the fact to herself that now she couldn't.

The second cuff locked home around her right ankle, and she gazed at it in wonder. Her legs were now almost painfully wide open.

'Tell me, piggy ... do those feel nice and secure?'

Rebecca hesitated, gazing at him and trying to breathe evenly, and then she tried to move her ankles. They were of course inescapably cuffed, which she already knew. What she hadn't realised until now was that as he had coaxed her feet as far apart on the bench as they would go, he had also cuffed the slats just a little further along on each side. Just enough that the chain would be extended without being painfully taut. This meant, she now found, that she could move her feet neither outwards nor inwards. She was held spread wide on the bench with less than an inch of give at either ankle. The six pegs around her cunt bit shockingly hard even with the small, restricted exertion it took to make this discovery. This in turn made her breathlessly and vividly aware of how helplessly, pornographically vulnerable she now was.

Her voice was a pained little gasp. 'Y-yes, Daddy.'

He knelt in front of her now, and he lazily stroked her inner thigh for long moments, gazing down at her tortured cunt with a faint smile. 'What a good little pig.' Then he brought his hand to her crotch, and he very lightly brushed the backs of his fingers across the tops of the clothes pegs. She opened her mouth in a little whimper, and he gave her a condescendingly soothing look and then he stopped hurting her.

'Shh ... don't worry, piggy. I know it hurts ... but Daddy's going to make it all feel better.'

Rebecca gazed into his eyes and she felt mute, limp and cold. But the heat in her belly was flaring outward in an unstoppably compelling surge of excitement. It made her want to savour how the cold felt all over her naked body, how the tight, harsh clothes pegs pinched, how the throbbing soreness from her severe spanking made the cold feel almost like burning heat.

His thumb pressed against her wet, bruised labia and her mouth opened a little. He rubbed slowly, gently, and he took care to not make the pegs move too much. Very soon his thumb was between her lips and sliding over her clit, and she just watched him, open-mouthed, brows drawn up desperately, and making a soft little moan that didn't end but just repeated over and over.

'Here's what Daddy's going to do, Rebecca. I'm going to teach you something fun about naughty little girls who say they like orgasm denial. Would you like that, darling?'

With her mouth still open and that helpless little moan still coming, she nodded jerkily and managed to gasp, 'Y-yes please, Daddy.'

He smiled at her as he continued to slowly rub her clit, and then he rubbed it in broader circles, pushing at her wet lips slowly and more firmly, almost roughly. Rebecca's gasps made the wooden clothes pegs on her nipples jerk, and they now felt so cruelly pinched and pulled with each tiny movement that the sharp bursts of pain were close to frightening.

'All you have to do, piggy ... just before this excitable little cunt reaches the point of no return, is say, "Please, Daddy" ... and I'll stop. Understand?'

'Y-yes, Daddy,' she gasped, and then her voice trailed off into a broken moan that she couldn't stop. The way he was touching her was so intensely knowing and deliberate that it made her feel as helplessly vulnerable to him as the cuffs around her ankles that now kept her legs so uncomfortably wide apart.

'What I'm going to teach you is simple, piggy.' He was about to continue when he frowned at her quaking body as he rubbed her clit, then raised an eyebrow and looked directly at her.

'Pl-please, Daddy!' she blurted. It was a pathetic sob, and as his thumb immediately left her cunt she lay against the cold bench trembling and gasping. The intense indignity and embarrassment combined with the savagely sharp pain from the pegs as she shuddered and gasped for air. As he looked at her sideways with an incredulous, amused expression she thought for a few reeling moments that the ecstatic humiliation of the moment might still tip her over the edge into a ruined orgasm even though he had stopped touching her. He had hurt her, made her cry, fucked her, hurt her some more, and now he could bring her to the point of orgasm by simply touching her prone, clothes-pegged cunt for less than a minute.

'Oh, piggy!' he chuckled, making a face that suggested amused shock. 'Really, Rebecca? I knew you were an excitable little thing, but ... really? My goodness ... who on earth would ever suspect such a pretty, wholesome young lady comes quicker than a thirteen year old boy in front of a porn website? Edging you is hardly going to take any effort on my part, is it, piggy?'

With her legs spread as wide as they could be, and her tortured cunt on display right under his nose, Rebecca felt waves of shame, and not being able to close her legs made it worse. Her hands fidgeted with the cold patterns on the bench beneath her and she felt her face flush. 'No, Daddy,' she said, and her voice was small and high with embarrassment. She knew that embarrassment at this point was ridiculous. But the embarrassment of everything he had done to her and made her do so far was one kind. To helplessly betray her unbelievable level of arousal even while tortured by the pegs and having just been made to cry was another, and somehow it felt more shameful and embarrassing than anything.

Her hand flopped unconsciously onto her stomach and her eyes felt wet again. Not with tears but with embarrassment. Her parted lips kept wanting to form an embarrassed smile, but the knot in her throat prevented it. He was looking sideways at her, and his sympathetic, amused expression made her feel like a little girl exposed in an embarrassing secret.

Then, as the cringing feeling his unwavering gaze provoked worsened unbearably, her stomach plunged in giddy, masochistic bliss as she forced herself to nod her head and say as clearly as she was able, 'No, Daddy ... no effort at all, Daddy!'

His immediately narrowing eyes and broadening smile made it clear he knew exactly what she was experiencing and how she had responded to it. She didn't usually blush, but she immediately felt her face colour a little. This time however, she embraced the humiliation and let it spread over her and through her with free rein like a delicious electricity.

'Piggy!' he said as rose and put his knee on the bench in front of her thigh - being careful not to touch the pegs. He stared right in her eyes, and she met his gaze, peering up at him even though her eyes were now wet again. She wanted him to see that they were wet. She wanted him to know that any and all of her most cringing embarrassment was his to take and enjoy if he wanted to, no matter how embarrassed or scared she was.

He lightly stroked her cheek and said, 'My poor little piggy ... Daddy didn't know you were so sensitive about ... being so sensitive. That's so adorable, darling. Look at you ... all wriggly and embarrassed.' He picked up her right hand where it lay limply on her stomach, and he gave it a warm little squeeze. 'It's all right, darling. Daddy will make it all feel better.'

She looked up at him, and she wallowed in this feeling of utter surrender. That feeling magnified considerably when he then took another pair of hand-cuffs from the bench beside her and brought it to her wrist.

'Tell me honestly, darling ... isn't it nicer when Daddy decides everything for his little piggy so she has no control at all?'

She watched in fascination as the cold metal loop closed around her slender wrist until almost tight with a series of little clicks. Then she looked back up to his face.

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded, and she meant it. Her stomach, thighs and back were tingling with wanton excitement at the control he was taking, and the pain in her cunt lips and her tiny breasts was a strange, intense joy.

He pulled her arm gently away from her body and then he closed the other cuff around one of the struts behind the floral design of the bench back. When it locked and he let go, Rebecca found that her outspread arm didn't drop at all, but merely sagged the tiniest bit. It was almost taut, and her hand now dangled near the very top of the seat's back, at arm's length.

When he picked up the last pair of grey metal hand-cuffs, she knew that she urgently wanted him to lock her other arm in place with them. She even held up her hand for him without being told. He smiled at her when he took it, and he closed and locked the cuff around her wrist. Then he pulled her left arm to its out-stretched extent, just like the right, and he cuffed her last limb to the black, wrought iron bench.

As he gave her a little kiss on the forehead then stepped back a few paces to look at her, Rebecca just watched him, aching for shameful joy at how powerless and on display she felt. The pegs bit into her labia, and into her nipples, and the late afternoon air played thrillingly over her naked and now completely spread-eagled body, and those things now felt a delicious, masochistic bliss. There was nothing at all she could possibly do. She was hand-cuffed naked to a park bench in the English countryside for him to do with her whatever he pleased.

'You look absolutely gorgeous, piggy,' he smiled.

'Thank you, Daddy,' replied Rebecca. She was having trouble breathing evenly.

He came forward and knelt in front of her again so that he was only a little above her eye level. 'Let's see how this super-sensitive little piggy-hole responds now, darling.'

'Okay, Daddy,' she said breathlessly, lost in the thundering excitement of her own naked captivity.

He touched her with two fingers this time, and he only lightly teased her for a few moments before focusing on her clit while squeezing her thigh with his other hand. Rebecca immediately began to moan in her throat and her eyes closed helplessly. She heard him chuckle softly at her reaction, and now she wallowed in his amusement at his cuffed, over-excited piggy. His fingers felt so good on her cunt that there could have been no hiding what it did to her even had she wanted to.

Less than thirty seconds passed before her tiny, pegged breasts rose and fell in an urgent and painful flurry of gasps and she said, 'Please, Daddy!'

This time he didn't look surprised or ironically amused. When she opened her eyes he was looking at her with desire in his face. He liked playing with her like this, and he liked milking these helpless responses from her. She saw it more clearly than she yet had, and it made her feel ecstatically vulnerable and controlled. He could fuck her whenever he liked, he could hurt her whenever he liked, and then he could touch her and she would nearly come in almost no time at all.

'I didn't get to tell you what I'm going to teach you, piggy. So I'll tell you now.' He brought his hand to her face and trailed his wet finger-tips over her cheek and onto her lips as she simply stared at him, hypnotised and aching from her near orgasm. 'A beautiful little girl who likes to be denied ... will find that being brought close fifty or sixty times in a day will reveal to her that she can be a far more desperate, soaked, disgracefully obedient little pig than she ever, ever dreamed she would be ... even in her most abjectly submissive fantasies.'

With his fingers on her lips - wet from her swollen cunt - he leaned closer and said in a soft voice, 'You want to show Daddy what that looks like, don't you, piggy?'

'Yes, Daddy!' she breathed urgently, and she nodded like an eager little girl while revelling in how desperate and demeaning it felt to do it.

'There's my good girl,' he whispered, and with one more little smile he stood and crossed the path that lay in front of the bench.

He made straight for the shallow canopy of autumn trees that separated this edge of the wood from the main road. As she watched him a car drove by and she glimpsed it through the tree cover. It sounded so loud and close! It thrilled her and made her reel to see it, knowing she was now hand-cuffed to the bench and so close to the road. Then she had the swooning, impossible realisation that should someone approach up the path on either side behind her, there was no way on earth that he would have time to unlock all the hand-cuffs and cover her up. This made her heart thump suddenly and adrenaline coursed through her at the shocking thought. But crazily, even that frighteningly real danger only fuelled her excitement and made her want to melt as limply and helplessly as she could in the hand-cuffs and accept her utter, inescapable bondage.

He did something with his back to her for a few moments, and she saw him lean down as though looking very closely at something. Then he turned and walked back towards her, giving her a little wink.

He perched on the curved rail at one end of the bench, and he said, 'Smile, piggy.'

Then Rebecca saw a small metallic glint from something sitting on a tree stump but mostly covered with over-hanging, red and brown leaves. She realised it must be a camera he had just put there.

'You know I like watching my little piggy perform on video,' he said. She turned her head to look up at him and he was looking over her prone naked body in a way that made her feel even more deliciously vulnerable. 'You didn't think I was going to have my little piggy here and not even film her did you, darling?'

An embarrassed smile almost overcame her, but she simply shook her head a little and sweetly said, 'No, Daddy.'

'There's my good piggy,' he smiled. He rose, approached her, and stood directly in front of her. Then he leaned down a little to stroke her exposed thigh and the underside of her raised knee. 'Two weeks, piggy,' he said. 'Two weeks with a gorgeous, obedient little pet pig at my disposal. You're going to be a good girl for Daddy in all sorts of ways, darling, don't worry. And perhaps sometimes I'll simply want to watch shameful things I've had my little pet pig do ... while she's on all fours sucking Daddy's cock. Would you like that?'

The way he was looming directly over her only accentuated her feeling of helplessness. She peered up at him and said, 'Yes please, Daddy.'

He smiled down at her. 'Tell me something honestly, piggy. I know you were very nervous when I arrived earlier today. And I know you were scared when I took all your clothes away. But now ... are you glad I did it?'

Rebecca didn't even have to think. She was breathing hard and in a state of near frenzied excitement at how restricted her spread limbs felt, at how the cuffs pulled at her wrists and her ankles, and at how hard all the clothes pegs pinched and hurt. She nodded eagerly up to him and she said, 'Yes, Daddy .. really, really glad, Daddy.'

He smiled warmly and then crouched in front of her so that they were at eye level. He took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly, and she saw that he was restraining himself while his eyes wandered all over her naked, pale body. He lifted a hand and lightly touched her inner thigh, and then the curve of her bottom - exposed because of the angle at which she sat with her ankles cuffed to the edge of the bench.

Then he very lightly touched her exposed, wet cunt with his finger-tips. He trailed them gently around her hole, and over her soaked lips, and he very lightly brushed her clit once or twice. He made the pegs move, but only a little, and she was soon open-mouthed and gasping in shallow breaths again. Then he gently, slowly pushed two fingers into her, and she moaned.

'I know, piggy. Daddy knows what you want even if you're too scared to ask for it. Even if you think you're too scared to experience it.' He gently, slowly fucked her with two fingers, and she trembled, the cuffs rattling and clinking softly against the bench.

'Look at this swollen little cunt, Rebecca,' he said softly, and he pressed his thumb on her clit. 'It's dripping wet, you horny little pig. You really do like being hand-cuffed to a bench outdoors, don't you?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she moaned. His thumb was working her clit and his fingers were fucking her a little harder.

'And you liked having all your clothes taken away, hmm?'

She was trying to writhe on the bench but was completely unable. The hand-cuffs grated and rattled against the iron slats with a metal on metal sound that echoed around the clearing and sounded like delicious futility. 'Y-yes, Daddy!'

'If something's worth doing, piggy?'

'It's worth doing properly, Daddy,' she moaned with no hesitation, and her tiny breasts rose and fell rapidly, making the pegs pinch so much on her nipples that her moan became a loud, pained sob.

But being fingered and touched while cuffed and restricted like this was too much. Rebecca blurted, 'Please, Daddy!' with a whining little sob, and he immediately pulled his fingers from her cunt, then stood. She was left trembling and gasping with her mouth open as she gazed up at him in a daze, her near orgasm receding and leaving her aching desperately.

'Well then Daddy had better make it all worse, darling.'


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

 

'Oh, Rebecca,' he smiled, and he raised an eyebrow at her. He still knelt on one knee in front of her, his hand smoothing over her exposed inner thigh - and now he looked down between her legs and then back to her flushed face. 'It would appear that certain little piggies really do like having all options taken away from them. Isn't that right, darling?'

His expression was so often one of mild amusement. He was again mocking her, patronising her, toying with her ... but if it was cruelty, then there was nothing overt about it, nothing ugly. It would all have felt so less persuasive if it were just that. If his manner were different, the things he had done to her would simply have felt unsafe, brutal. The way he spoke to her and the way he looked at her did make her feel like a helpless plaything, yes - but not to some misogynistic sadist. He made her feel completely naked in every sense. Like an embarrassed little girl under a spotlight. And he knew exactly how to strike that chord again and again.

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded breathlessly. 'You're right.'

He smiled at her and made a little ironically disappointed face. He knew he was right, of course. He simply enjoyed touching that nerve, squeezing her embarrassment out of her in a steady flow so that she felt constantly patronised, scrutinised, demeaned by her own arousal. Which of course only aroused her more.

He gazed unhurriedly from her face to her wet, clothes-pegged cunt and back again, and he touched her thighs in a slow, casually sensitive way that made the hand-cuffs jerk and scrape uncontrollably against the bench. She breathed through her open mouth and stared at him in helpless anticipation.

'Honestly, piggy ... your face when I took all your clothes out to the car. What an excited girl! A little scared of course ... but that's only to be expected. It's not every day a skinny little pig gets to have control taken away from her in just the ways she's dreamed about so long while rubbing this swollen little piggy-hole alone in her bedroom, is it?'

Rebecca shivered with delicious shame. Her restricted movements magnified the feeling enormously, and the squirming embarrassment she felt was a perverse, tingling joy that she couldn't choose to hide from now even if she tried.

'No, Daddy.' She shook her head girlishly, and she welcomed his patronising gaze. She wanted to embrace how it made her feel and bask in it, not flinch from it.

'When you go home in a couple of weeks you will have made lots and lots of nice things for Daddy to look at when he misses you. You know I like to watch you. But if you're a good girl and you perform for me nicely ... then while you're here I might sometimes let you lick Daddy's balls while he wanks over videos of his skinny little pig. Would you like that, darling?'

Rebecca nodded eagerly, even though it made all the pegs hurt in a sudden explosion of pain. 'Y-yes please, Daddy!'

He leaned over her prone body - careful not to touch the pegs - and he gently pinched her cheek between his thumb and forefinger in the most ridiculously patronising way. 'There's my good girl,' he said, and then he put a finger beneath her chin, lifted her face a little, and then gently stroked her cheek. 'And then you can show me how you lick come off Daddy's stomach like a hungry little piggy, won't that be nice?'

'Yes please, Daddy,' she breathed nervously, and in a moment of abject surrender to this treatment she turned her face and tried to kiss his hand with her parted lips. 'Please let me, Daddy.'

He let her press her lips against his skin and he smiled at her. 'Oh, darling! You really do want to be the best little spunk target ever for Daddy, don't you?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she said amid girlish little sighs as she planted soft, tiny kisses against his hand. 'Please, Daddy ... I want to be.'

Rebecca was consumed with how this felt. Playing up to how he spoke to her while cuffed, exposed and hurting was delirious. She was giddy and almost sick with the need to show him devoted obedience no matter what he put her through.

'Well you're going to make a video for Daddy right now, piggy,' he said, and he withdrew his hand then took something form his inside pocket. Rebecca watched him, gasping in submissive, masochistic joy as he held up a lipstick for her to see, then uncapped it. It was a bright, garish red.

'Now I know you're a very excited little pig, but try not to tremble too much for Daddy.'

He knelt fully and he put his left hand beneath her lower back, almost as though to hold her steady. Then he brought the lipstick to her naked body, and he drew a long, vertical line starting just beneath her right breast. He proceeded to slowly write on her, and she watched his face as he did. She didn't want to see what he was writing. Not until he'd finished. He would write whatever he liked, she had no say in the matter. She just wanted to wallow in accepting everything he did ... just as she was wallowing in the feeling of being spread wide and unable to move her limbs, while her nipples and her cunt ached somewhere between frighteningly sharp pain and numbness.

'Yes, piggy, Daddy thought of everything. Not just hand-cuffs and dog bowls, even a lipstick.' He was going back over each letter he drew on her, and it felt as though he was thickening the lines to make the writing bolder. 'And there are some other lovely little accessories you haven't seen yet. Trust me, darling - an over-excited little pig like you will absolutely love them.'

She was virtually panting now with anticipation, discomfort, excitement. 'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded gently.

'Some of the other things Daddy bought you are clothes, piggy. Well, perhaps clothes is a bit of an exaggeration. Let's just say it's what you'll be wearing when I send you to the local shops, or have you talk to neighbours over the garden wall, or when I take you into the town and have you wander around and do a little shopping.'

He finished writing on her and re-capped the lipstick, and then he smiled down at his handiwork. 'That's perfect, darling. Just how I want you for this video. What do you think, piggy ... is what Daddy's written all over you a true statement?'

Rebecca peered down at her pale, naked body. He had written three words on her in huge, neat, lower case letters. They covered her very efficiently and sensationally, and the third line was below her navel. It took her a moment to read it upside down, but when she had, she nodded at him so enthusiastically that her hand-cuffs rattled and her nipples experienced fresh jolts of alarmingly pinching pain.

'Yes, Daddy,' she gasped at him. 'It's true.'

She gazed down at herself again and admired the huge, bright red writing that said, "horny little pig".

He reached carefully between the two rows of clothes pegs slid his middle finger over her clit, then moved it around a little. She felt the muscles in her thighs tighten and relax. Being unable to move her arms and legs while he touched her there was a wonderful, intoxicating feeling.

'I'll let you in on a little secret, darling,' he said as he slowly rubbed her clit. 'Daddy didn't really need you to answer that question. You're a disgracefully wet little pig, Rebecca. As for whether or not you're a horny one ...'

He brought his hand to his mouth and touched his now wet finger to his tongue. 'Well you certainly taste like one.'

He stood, and after looking over her naked body for a few moments with obvious satisfaction, he walked around the bench and out of sight. Then she felt his hand against her cheek, before it moved down and lightly stroked her neck, tracing next to the collar and making her shiver.

'Do you want to make this the best video ever for Daddy?'

'Yes, Daddy,' she nodded, struggling to breathe evenly.

'Smile at the camera then, piggy. You know Daddy likes to see you looking and sounding like a grateful girl.'

She looked directly at the small, compact camera where it sat mostly concealed just within the tree cover - perhaps ten or twelve feet away from her. She felt her face flush a little as she forced herself to smile happily. The extremely heightened anticipation and excitement she felt almost turned her smile into helpless, nervous giggling, but she managed to control it and she simply gazed at the camera, even letting her head tilt to one side in a sweet, girlish way for him.

'Oh, darling ... that's lovely.' He now leaned casually against the back of the bench - his jacket lightly touching the back of her cuffed hand and his head turned to look down at her face. 'I can tell already that you're going to put on exactly the kind of performance that's going to have a little piggy sucking Daddy's cock while he watches it later.'

Rebecca gazed up at him, listening intently, her stomach churning with the excitement of her captivity and her discomfort.

'I was thinking, Rebecca ... about your clothes. The thing is, darling, although you understandably looked a little alarmed when I took them all away, Daddy saw the effect it had on you. And just look at you now ... leashed, spanked, fucked, made to cry, and now hand-cuffed outdoors on a chilly afternoon with all those very pinchy clothes pegs hurting you. But what a dripping wet little pig you are ... and perpetually less than a minute from an orgasm whenever Daddy chooses to touch that swollen little cunt. What that tells me ... as if I didn't already know ... is that having all your choices taken away, and being thoroughly and comprehensively controlled ... is what gets the very best out of my flat-chested little bitch and makes her the happiest.'

He turned around and now stepped right behind her, closer to her face - his finger-tips trailing slowly from her cuffed wrist all the way along her suspended arm.

'If you look at the camera and ask me very nicely, piggy ... Daddy will even consider making it all just a little worse for you.'

Her nipples were a riot of pinching pain as her slender chest rose and fell rapidly. With a near delirious sense of masochistic surrender she nodded vigorously and embraced the pain as it suddenly sharpened. 'Please make it worse for me, Daddy!' she gasped.

She heard him laugh softly behind her. 'Oh, piggy ,,, you can do better than that. You want Daddy to come all over you when he watches this back, don't you? Show me just what an eager piggy you are ... make it nice and loud for me.'

Rebecca struggled to catch her breath for a moment, but then she nodded again, even more vigorously - making the pegs on her nipples jerk and deliver more shocking, biting pain. 'Please, please, please, Daddy! Make it worse for me!'

The sound of her own louder voice asking such a thing and echoing around the clearing while the pegs bit into her was frightening but thrillingly shameful.

'Oh, that's so much better, piggy ... good girl. But now you provoked Daddy.'

She heard him unbuckle his belt just behind her head, and then his hand was on her cheek, turning her head as far to the right as it could go. His hard cock slapped against her parted lips and he said, 'Suck like a good pig, Rebecca ... and Daddy's going to tell you what an excited girl gets when she asks so nicely.'

He wasn't as gentle this time. With one hand he held the back of her head, and with the other he guided her face firmly and kept it turned to the right. She tasted herself on his cock, and she tasted his come from earlier - and he fucked her mouth while she struggled to breathe through her nose and not choke as it pushed again and again at the back of her throat.

'Right in the centre of the town, piggy ... there's a bus station. It's a huge, crowded, ugly place of course. Right in the middle of it, in between the ticket booths and the convenience stores, there's a row of lockers. Well ... Daddy hired one for you, and that's where we're going to keep all your clothes. Isn't that nice? That way they'll be completely out of reach, and my little piggy won't have to suffer any silly, confusing feelings about them being close by. I mean ... my car boot may be locked, darling ... but it's right outside the cottage. I don't want any such thoughts on my little girl's mind while she gets to be used like a pig by Daddy day and night.'

He pulled his now wet cock from her mouth and let her gasp for breath for a few moments before he again forced it past her lips and filled her throat. The pegs pinched mercilessly with the movement of his steady thrusts, and she struggled to suck without gagging.

'It's true that for the next two weeks you're going to be spending an awful lot of your time naked and on all fours ... but there might be just one or two occasions when Daddy wants you to look like a respectable girl for one reason or another. On those occasions, I'll take you into the town and pick out something for you to wear from that locker. And when you're done I'll take you back and you can put them safely away again. Does that sound like a nice idea, darling?'

When he pulled his cock from her mouth this time he pressed it vertically against her face and he moved her head so that its length slid across her forehead while her lips pressed against his balls.

'Y-yes, Daddy!' she spluttered and coughed, and she tried to slide her tongue over his balls while his cock moved rhythmically against her gasping face. It was the truth ... the prospect of him taking her clothes somewhere completely out of her reach was alchemising the cruel biting on her little tits and her sore, tormented cunt into frantic, leaping excitement in her belly that made her panic wildly with the idea that it might be possible to come like this without even being touched.

'Oh, don't worry, piggy,' he laughed, a little breathlessly. 'Of course Daddy can't take you into a bus station naked. I wouldn't do that to you even if you could get away with it.' He shoved his stuff cock back into her mouth and began to fuck it forcefully again as saliva dripped from her chin onto her tiny breast and then almost instantly felt cold against her skin when the chilly afternoon breeze touched it. 'Of course ... the way I'm going to dress you will probably feel worse than naked. We'll see. When you're a squirmy little piggy surrounded by hordes of people staring at the appallingly dressed, flat-chested exhibitionist girl in the bus station you can tell me exactly how it feels, darling.'

He held her head firmly and plunged his cock against the back of her throat more and more quickly. Soon her lips felt numb with the constant effort to suck on his thick cock as he rammed it into her wet mouth, and she could only snatch glugging, desperate breaths. Her hand-cuffs clinked and scraped on the iron struts of the bench, and her whole body felt pinned and on fire from the pain of the pegs, but she kept trying her best to suck on Daddy's cock even as he fucked her mouth roughly and with no regard for her comfort.

Finally he said, 'Look at me ... look at me like a good pig.' And as she turned her eyes upwards for him, he pulled his cock from her mouth leaving her drooling and gasping, and he sprayed her face with hot come. She spluttered and moaned in surprise as several jets of come thickly splattered her forehead, her cheeks and her parted lips. Then, still holding the back of her head, he guided her mouth back onto his cock and said, 'Suck it clean, piggy.'

Rebecca did as she was told while her slender, naked body trembled and her little clothes-pegged tits rose and fell rapidly. By the time he let go of her head and let it face forward again his spunk felt cold on her face. A wind had picked up and was now a low, intermittent moan through the trees. A car passed no more than thirty feet from her and she flinched at the sudden noise.

He stood in front of her now and gazed down at her, studying her with a faint smile. 'Well now that your a cuffed, horny little pig who's covered in spunk ... you can make the perfect video for me, darling.' Then he sank to one knee right in front of her and said, 'Let's get this sopping wet little piggy-hole in just a little more of a state. You know Daddy likes to see it swollen and desperate.'

All she could do was breathe in heavy little gasps that she tried hard to restrain so that the clothes pegs wouldn't hurt quite so badly with her movements. When he drew two fingers up around her clit and began to massage it firmly though, no such restraint was possible any longer. Her thighs tensed and trembled, and they pulled against the cuffs, which had begun to bite around her ankles as well as her wrists. She made a desperate little sound in her throat, somewhere between joy and despair.

'Oh, darling,' he said with mock sympathy. Look at you ... I think Daddy's come-soaked little pig likes the thought of all her clothes being put far, far out of reach, doesn't she?' The way he rubbed her clit was so good that to ner near disbelief she felt that denied orgasm threatening already. She wanted to give in to it, but the anguish of not giving in to it was even more alluring.

'Y-yes, Daddy!' she sobbed, and her mouth fell open in a silent moan as she let the mounting sensations consume her for just another moment before she cried out, 'Please, Daddy!'

He let her lay gasping for long moments after he'd stopped touching her. Rebecca felt him watching her even with her eyes closed. She licked her lips and tasted come while the trembling faded a little, and then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Here's what you're going to do, Rebecca. You're going to look at the camera, and you're going to thank Daddy for everything that you've enjoyed today so far. Show me what a happy, grateful pig you are ... and tell me how much you're looking forward to Daddy using you like one for the next two weeks. Understood, darling?'

She nodded at him and in a small, weak voice she replied, 'Yes, Daddy.'

'Nice and loud now ... I want you to be a proud little piggy when you tell me all about what a lucky girl you are.'

He stood again, and he reached down and gently moved hair from her forehead that was wet and matted with spunk.

'I'm probably going to hit the traffic now, but that's okay, piggy ... it'll give you plenty of time to show me how a scared, excited piggy thanks her Daddy for all the attention he's giving her ... and begs for more.'

Rebecca stared up at him, unable to speak. She didn't understand what he meant right away.

'Now, I realise that if anyone happens by ... you're going to feel too embarrassed to speak ... but that's why Daddy went to the trouble of writing on you. You won't have to explain anything. To be honest though, anyone who comes within twenty feet of you won't need that writing to see that you're a horny little pig. That swollen, soaked little cunt is rather an eye-catching giveaway, darling.'

She tried to form a sentence but all that came out was a stunned, small voice ... 'D-daddy?'

'Shh, piggy ... listen to Daddy. I shouldn't be more than an hour. I'll walk back to the cottage, then drive into town and straight back. And by the time I come back for you, having put all your clothes nicely out of reach in that locker in the town ... you'll have learned something very, very exciting. Suppose someone does walk through here and finds you? Well, there's absolutely nothing you can do about that now, piggy. So the question is ... how will you respond to it if it happens?'

He stroked her breast so lightly that it only made the peg move enough to make her wince. 'You could sit here quaking and terrified and ashamed of course. But do you know what would happen? What would happen is that somewhere down the line ... you'd think of that awful, humiliating day yet again ... but you'd find yourself masturbating to the memory. And then eventually you'd start to feel an immense frustration that something so vividly humiliating happened ... something so like the fantasies of a flat-chested little piggy who's masturbated over such ideas for so long ... and you didn't even appreciate it.'

'D-daddy, please,' she blurted, and tears spilled over her cheeks. She didn't understand why he would do this. Was he crazy? Was he horribly sadistic in a way she had naively misjudged?

'Or ... you could be a big, brave girl ... and since you're in this position anyway, just decide that you may as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb, as the saying goes. Just picture it, darling ... some concerned passer-by asks if you're okay, and you only answer them like a good little piggy. You could give them a nice big smile, and oink at them, and you could experience the squirmiest, most exciting embarrassment you've ever, ever felt. Now wouldn't that be something worth reminiscing over?'

She just stared up at him with her brows drawn up, her eyes wide, and tears now flowing freely over her cheeks.

'You make Daddy a nice video, piggy. You know I like you crying. There's a good chance no-one at all will happen by ... but you be a brave girl and decide for Daddy that if they do, you're going to embrace it and show me just what a good little pig you are. And I promise you ... by the time I come back and get my little girl to walk her home, you'll be just as excited and grateful as you were when I walked you out here. Just trust Daddy, and you're going to be a squirmier, hornier, more desperately excited little piggy than you ever thought possible.'

He stooped over her and kissed the top of her head.

And then he walked away to her right, back along the way they had come.

Rebecca blinked tears and stared at the camera in the bushes ahead of her. It was markedly colder now, and her nipples and cunt throbbed almost unbearably. The wind was louder, and now cars had started passing the tree cover just ahead of her with increasing regularity.

She watched him go, tears tightening her throat, and then he disappeared around the edge of the wood and was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 

For the first minute or so Rebecca simply struggled to breathe as evenly as she could without bursting into tears. She was frightened.

For some reason her thoughts kept flying frantically to the moment hours ago when she had chosen to undress completely before he arrived.

She had felt a surging wave of tingling, limb weakening submission at following his casual instruction to the letter. She had felt so excited to be waiting naked for his arrival with all her clothes neatly displayed for him. Not all her clothes except for what she was wearing, ... but all her clothes. She had not known what his demeanour would be like today, and she had been highly aware that being naked like that might just have been awkward, ill-judged, and end up as a damp squib. But she had told herself that even were that the case, at least she would have shown him total obedience. In her longing for the reality of her fantasies, she had decided that even if his arrival had brought only awkward embarrassment, she would privately try to relish even that. And she would probably even masturbate over the memory of the mortifying experience in the future - even if everything fell completely flat and she never spoke to him again.

But then he had taken all her clothes away. Before she knew it she had been crawling on all fours for him, calling him Daddy, and then overwhelmingly excited that this was all actually happening for real. He knew just how to speak to her, just how to treat her - and she felt like a wantonly helpless little piggy in his thrall.

But now he had done this to her, and she was scared.

Her thighs ached and her bottom was very uncomfortable on the cold, wrought iron bench, but that was nothing compared to the savage biting of the clothes pegs on her nipples and to either side of her cunt.

Her very, very wet cunt. Rebecca could hardly avoid this fact. The cold breeze reminded her of it every time it touched her wet, tortured labia and cooled the copious moisture it found. In this forcibly spread position even her wet hole was on unthinkable display and exposed to broad daylight, and to the chilly air.

Unable to move her limbs, and afraid to even sob because of how it would make the pegs hurt - all she could do was face the unavoidable truth that she had been in a state of positively obscene arousal, and had welcomed all of this. She had asked for it. She hadn't complained when he hand-cuffed her wrists and her ankles to the bench ... she had longed for him to do it. She hadn't uttered a single word of protest at anything he had done to her. Not when he spanked her so brutally, or when he had fucked her mouth, or when he had attached the taut, wooden clothes pegs to her tits and her cunt. She had wanted it. She had wanted all of it, desperately.

But now he had just left her out here in the cold. He had left her here to possibly get caught, which was an unthinkably terrifying prospect. She was cuffed to a bench in the open air in a picnic spot, tortured by clothes pegs, with obscene writing on her stomach and come all over her face. Come and tears.

She was trembling violently. With the now upsettingly uncomfortable and increasingly scary coldness she felt, and with her upset and fear. Was he crazy? He had always seemed rather sensible about not taking risks when playing on-line. In fact he had often seemed uncomfortable with anything that might potentially cause her embarrassment in her normal life - even to the point of sounding too safe, too sensible. Had that been an act?

What if he had just left her here and wasn't coming back? What if he was a complete sadist and everything else had been an act? What if this was the pay-off, and he got his kicks from publicly humiliating women and leaving them in appalling, mortifying situations?

She was almost hyper-ventilating now and her movements made all of the pegs suddenly become a riot of frighteningly sharp pain again. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and as she sniffled and her lips parted she tasted his come again. That brought home exactly how she had been used, and exactly how she had now just been left here like this. Panic began to rise. Panic and shame. She had welcomed all of this.

The camera! She suddenly remembered the camera. He wouldn't just leave it here, surely. That sent a wave of hope through her naked, shivering body. The camera made her think that even if he was being horrifyingly irresponsible with her safety, he wasn't a sadistic monster who would just leave her here. She clung to that thought as her mind raced and her restricted limbs felt increasingly leaden with their wildly prone helplessness.

If she was found, whatever trouble she would get into, he was on film leaving her like this. He wasn't stupid ... he would hardly incriminate himself like that. Would he?

Amazingly, and quite against her conscious will - a massive surge of churning excitement tore through her and made her feel hot and wet all over again in a matter of moments. The belief that he must know what he was doing and that of course he would be back for her re-ignited everything she had felt over the past several hours. She was very scared, she was cold, and the pegs were hurting badly ... but the thought that she was still his little piggy and she was simply enduring more of what he liked to put her through flooded her with renewed excitement, however frightened she felt.

She gazed at the camera and she tried to calm her breathing again. Everything she was experiencing would be on film for him. He would see how scared she was. He would enjoy it. The idea of sucking his cock on her hands and knees while he watched her like this flashed through her mind, and suddenly the inability to move her limbs felt overwhelmingly good again, despite the way the cuffs now bit into her wrists and ankles.

Just then a lorry thundered past the nearby tree cover and her lips parted in a shocked gasp. It was loud and sudden and it terrified her. The ground vibrations were so powerful they coursed through her entire body and they even sent fresh pain shooting through her from all the quivering pegs. Unable to breathe, she watched it pass, and was shocked to clearly see the grey, tarpaulin covered top of the lorry between the trees, which were less dense than the cover of the bushes at car height. It was so close!

Her whole body felt electrified with the shock and the noise for long moments after it had gone. But in that space of time two cars also passed the tree cover, and then soon after that, several more.

Helpless, in extreme discomfort, and with her wet, cruelly pegged cunt open and aching - she watched the flashes of metal between the autumn-coloured trees and bushes, and she let the shockingly close sounds and vibrations of the traffic flood through her. There was nothing else she could do. As panicked and scared as she might feel, the wrought iron bench was inescapably, immovably solid and real, and so were the hand-cuffs. They were not cheap, novelty hand-cuffs from some adult store - they were the real deal. The only way she was leaving this bench and this unthinkably prone position was when he unlocked them and released her.

So she let the frightening noise and the panicked feeling of her pounding heart wash over her and do its worst. After all, there was nothing else she could do.

It didn't matter how terrified she felt. It wouldn't matter if she pulled at the cuffs and cried in a panic. All that would do is make them bite into her skin more. It didn't matter how shocking the cold breezes that washed over every inch of her prone, naked body felt. There wasn't a thing she could do. It wasn't as though she could huddle up and protect herself, not even the slightest bit. Her arms were extended to almost their full length and suspended from the bench at shoulder height, and her legs were as wide open as they would go. He had seen to that. She was utterly, utterly helpless.

With a swelling, unstoppable surge of masochistic surrender Rebecca allowed this knowledge to fully sink in without allowing her panicked thoughts to attempt to run and hide from it. There was nothing she could do about any of it. Absolutely nothing.

The cars had become more regular now, and as she forced her extended limbs to fall utterly limp despite the biting of the cuffs - it made the rumbling of the close traffic through the iron bench both painful and delicious. If she totally relaxed, the vibration of the pegs became more distinct and intense, and that made her feel even more helplessly pinned and tormented. She gave in to it, and she simply let go, and gazed through the tree cover at the increasing number of cars passing by. There was nothing she could do about their terrifying proximity or rapidly growing numbers ... so she just watched them.

The cold air made her now become aware of the moisture that had soaked her arse-hole. She was so obscenely excited that it had even trickled down to make her equally exposed anus wet too.

As she realised this she found herself gazing down at the clothes pegs on her nipples and on her wet cunt, and at the garish, red writing on her stomach. 'Horny little pig'. Then she looked up at the concealed camera. He would watch all of this. He had left her here to entertain him. And so long as he actually did come back for her, then later on she might even find herself on all fours sucking his cock while he watched her going through all this.

She wanted to give him what he wanted. Her breathing quickened and she felt adrenalised with perverse joy as she readied herself to give in to him utterly, and to say the things he wanted to hear her saying. But then what seemed an endless line of cars just on the other side of that thin tree cover stole her breath at the last moment and made her freeze in fear. There were more and more of them, and they were so loud and close. And knowing they were just beyond those trees right in front of her was truly terrifying.

What lay behind her was more terrifying. She couldn't even bring herself to try to peer over her shoulder behind her. She was right in the centre of the horse-shoe path, and behind her and to either side lay two different directions along which a complete stranger might walk at any moment. The very idea made her skin goosebump with wild electricity ... but she couldn't look. She didn't dare.

Then her mind whirled and her heart thumped when she let herself dwell on the appalling idea of being caught, of being found out here like this by some stranger. It could happen at any moment. She couldn't even imagine how awful that moment would be, or what would follow. She couldn't breathe when she thought about it for more than a coupe of seconds.

She was trembling so badly now that her arms and legs involuntarily tensed and pulled against the cuffs. In a moment of girlish panic she gasped for air, her limbs briefly, weakly struggled - and she truly felt just how helplessly and immovably she was cuffed to this bench. Then all her muscles let go and she felt the cuffs bite painfully around her wrists again with the weight of her now limp arms.

He was right. She hadn't wanted to even contemplate admitting that to herself thus far because she was so frightened. But the truth was, he had been right. For a moment, she was quite naturally repelled by acknowledging that the man who had done this to her had been right when he so patronisingly told her what she would feel in response to it. But once the acceptance crept into her mind, it very swiftly became an urgent, desperate abandon that was wilfully masochistic.

He was right ... and she knew that however today ended - even if it was in some traumatising humiliation - she would be aroused over the memory for a very, very long time to come. Even if she was to be shamed and mortified in some dreadful incident today ... at some point in the future, when it was safely enough behind her, it would inevitably become a memory she fixated on. As would everything else that had happened up to this point. In fact, Rebecca knew that despite herself, even if the unthinkable turned out to be true and he had purposely left her in a truly horrible situation ... one day she would even find herself masturbating over what he had done to her. It was shameful, but she knew she would.

And then she realised that she could heighten this degrading, obscene joy at her own predicament by giving him exactly what he wanted. Even if he was a complete bastard who had planned to disgrace her horribly all along, she could give him what he wanted. Why shouldn't she? He had been right. If she was going to be stumbled upon and utterly disgraced, what difference did it make now if she let go and embraced it in the most perverted way? If the worst happened, it wasn't as though she could be any more shamed than she already would be now - no matter what she did.

Her cunt throbbed with pain from the clothes pegs, but it also ached in a very different way. It felt hot and wet, and knowing that it was helplessly on display for his camera made it hotter and wetter. She looked at the lens - just visible between overhanging branches, and she reeled with the knowledge that he would watch all of this. He would see her tears, her frozen fear, and her shock as the rush hour traffic picked up just beyond those trees. He would see all of it. And now he would even see her coming to the realisation that she may as well try to enjoy what she was being put through. And even worse, even more perversely - he would see her now trying to give him exactly what he had told her to give him, despite everything.

She took a series of shallow breaths and fought against her trembling, and just as she was about to speak to his camera, she hesitated - her lips already parted - as she remembered something. If she was found, and if all of this was to soon turn into an appalling nightmare, then anything she said now would be on film. She briefly, crazily pictured horrifying scenarios in which other people would watch whatever she did now, and in which she would be held to account for it.

Her stomach plunged and then leapt over and over in excited shame. She was already on that film begging for him to make it worse. Begging to be used. Begging, and being brought close to orgasm inside about thirty seconds by the man who had cuffed her here. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

What difference did anything make now? Anyone who found her now would see she was a horny little pig anyway. It was written all over her pale body in bright red lipstick. He had left her in the most monumentally, appallingly disgraceful predicament ... and he knew it. Right now he was driving into the town to put all her clothes far away and impossibly out of her reach. What if he wanted to see her caught? What if he hadn't abandoned her, but wanted to see her go through that level of chronic humiliation? What if he just understood how things worked here ... and somehow if even the unthinkable worst happened, she would somehow be okay? She didn't know how. That seemed impossible. But her whole body felt a sudden, pitiful tugging sensation, as though she desperately wanted to trust him to know exactly what he was doing and to look after her. She didn't care if he scared her then ... she didn't care what he put her through. She wanted to trust him. The way he treated her was so knowing, so in control. He couldn't be crazy. He couldn't be a monster who wanted to just leave her in such an awful situation.

But even if he was ... there was nothing she could do about any of it.

With a forbidden, stomach churning sense of terrifying freedom, she looked right at the camera, and in a loud, clear voice, she said, 'Thank you, Daddy!'

Her own voice shocked her as it echoed around the clearing. For a long moment there was only her shallow gasping and the increasing traffic noise just on the other side of those trees. She reeled with what she had just said. She couldn't take it back. It was now on film. And here she was, cuffed, naked, cold, helpless and completely and utterly unable to do anything about her predicament, or what she had just said, or what she was about to say - as her tortured, wet cunt throbbed and she snatched breaths so she could let go, and make it all worse for herself. So she could give the man who had done this to her whatever he wanted.

'You were right, D-daddy! I'm really ... r-really scared, but you were right.'

She even managed to let her head tilt girlishly to one side. The pegs jogged painfully up and down on her tiny breasts with her exhilarated, almost hyoer-ventilating breaths.

'You know what's best for me, Daddy ... and I want to be a g-good girl for you!'

In the unbearable pause that followed, the traffic noise seemed to suddenly increase to a truly terrifying level, and now it had slowed. Cars were now queuing briefly just beyond those sparse trees, and in an insanely terrifying moment she found herself actually looking at a woman's face through the trees as she sat in her car, jammed in the traffic for twenty seconds or so before moving on.

Somehow this unbelievable level of excited fear brought something to her attention that she had not yet been able to focus on, but which was now urgent.

In a moment of gloriously terrifying abandon Rebecca looked right at the camera, managed a weak, helpless little smile, and she brightly announced, 'Look, Daddy!'

And then she let go. It took long moments to happen because every natural inhibition in her body protested, but soon it couldn't be stopped. Rebecca peed. She let go and peed, right in front of the camera. And because of the angle at which she sat cuffed to the bench, it arced a little upwards, in a spectacularly obscene performance that filled her with pounding, excited shame. She heard herself loudly pissing on the packed earth footpath, even over the traffic, and she simply gazed at his camera while she did.

Then she sat looking at the camera while the last little squirts hit the path, and now the path in front of her was darkened with pee. Her blissful shame was so intense that the close traffic and the slowing cars began to feel almost as though they could collude with the biting clothes pegs to bring about a spontaneous orgasm.

'You were right, Daddy ... and if I get caught, I'll oink for you, and I'll try to make it the best video ever for you, Daddy!'

Then she relaxed her limbs completely, to better feel the pain from the biting cuffs, and she gazed right at the camera for him.

The cars were now loud and constant, and intermittently stopped right in front of her, just beyond those trees. She saw faces through windows, and she heard startlingly loud car horns.

Rebecca waited like a limp, helpless piggy for whatever would happen. She would wait for Daddy, and she would show him that she was a good girl who wanted to give him just what he wanted, no matter how scared she felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

 

Rebecca had found that total acceptance of and surrender to her terrifying situation made everything he'd said strangely, wonderfully true.

She had no idea how long she had been out here now. It had felt like hours, but it could easily have been no more than twenty minutes.

She was very frightened, cold, and in extreme discomfort - which became shocking pain if she tried to move or even if she breathed too hard. But now these factors only amplified her delirious, submissive joy. To feel all these things, and to feel her utter inability to move her limbs or to protect or shield herself in any way - was to feel all the more thoroughly and intensely just how he had put her here. To feel just how he had put her exactly where he wanted her. And to wallow in the knowledge that she had been a good little piggy and let him ... and that whatever happened now, there just wasn't a thing she could do about it.

In any other circumstances, to now be feeling something she had been so patronisingly told she would feel - against all common sense or reason - might naturally have been a resentful, bitter experience. But in this circumstance ... it had quite the opposite effect. She found herself reeling with excited shame as she savoured the memory of his arrogant prediction. She let it roll through her mind over and over again. As perverse and appalling as it was, she felt exactly as he'd said she would. And to acknowledge that to herself repeatedly made her open, wet, exposed cunt ache and throb with masochistic joy.

'You were right, Daddy!' she blurted at his camera - and her voice was high and breathless. 'If someone finds me ... I'll be a g-good ... I'll be a good girl for you and I'll try my hardest to enjoy it, Daddy, I promise!'

Rebecca's vision actually jogged for a few seconds and her stomach lurched in extreme excitement. Waves of thudding, dizzying surrender crashed through her helpless body so powerfully that she honestly felt she might be about to faint.

She was gasping for breath now, and the pegs bit more and more viciously. As her mouth opened and her brow furrowed in response to the pain, she found herself increasingly thrilled at the knowledge that he would not only enjoy watching her perverse admissions, but that he would also enjoy seeing her suffering physically while making them. She was cold, in pain, scared, and now she was saying wilfully masochistic, submissive things simply in order to enhance his enjoyment of her ordeal when he would later watch it.

The cars she saw through those trees were constant now. Every so often they would slow and stop for a little, then move on again. It was rush hour traffic. She heard music from car stereos, and she even heard snippets of conversation as the occasional car with the window down would pass. Her thoughts leapt wildly with questions about whether this increased activity would extend to people walking through the woods.

She knew that if she turned her head to the right, she would see the path along which they had come as it curved out of sight beyond the trees. She also knew that if she turned her head as far as she could to the left, painful though the hand-cuffs and the pegs would make it, she would see the path as it curved off along the other side of the wood. She would see a greater distance that way, and if somebody should happen along that route, she would see them coming from a long way off, were she looking.

But Rebecca didn't look. At first it was because she was too scared to, but now, to not even look felt like yet more delirious surrender to her predicament. In fact, she now forced herself to not even glance to the right any more. If she was going to be discovered, then she was just going to be discovered. Seeing it coming wouldn't change a thing.

She looked at the passing cars through the trees and bushes, and she looked at his camera. She fought every urge to glance fearfully to either side, and she soon found that doing this not only amplified the sacrificial, masochistic bliss of her situation - but it also drove her desire to sacrifice even more, and to make a display of her devotion to pleasing him. Not in spite of him having done this to her ... but because he had done this to her.

'D-daddy ... I want this to be the best video ever for you ... I really, really do, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy! Thank you for leaving me out here like this ... and you were so, so right, Daddy! I'm a hornier little pig than I ever, ever thought I could be, Daddy ... and you know what's best for me! Th-thank you so much, Daddy!'

She was gasping, trembling. The sound of her own self-conscious voice was shockingly clear and loud, and what she said so perverse and shameful ... but she wanted to be immersed in this surrender and this shame. And so she let the prickling, terrifying feeling of shocking exposure that speaking aloud provoked wash through her and do whatever it liked to her. It was terrifying and it was blissful.

'D-daddy? Will you ... will you pull on your cock while you watch me? I'd love it, Daddy ... I'd love you to wank over your horny little pig ... a-and ... and please, please, please can I lick your balls when you do, Daddy?'

Every perverse thing she said brought an ecstatically shameful thrill of inescapable inevitability. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, they were recorded forever on that camera. Whatever happened to her now - even if it was horrific disgrace ... he could forevermore enjoy watching her first blurt these appalling offerings to him. He could wank over her begging him to enjoy whatever chronic humiliation and disgrace might actually follow at literally any minute. And if that was to happen, then every word she now said would only increase his sadistic enjoyment at her expense.

Rebecca was gasping, and she reeled with the full knowledge of what she was doing. But he had been right. And showing him that he had been right was a giddying, forbidden joy.

'If I get c-caught, Daddy ... if someone finds me ... I want it to be the best thing ever for you, Daddy ... I want you to wank over your horny little pig even if I burst out crying in embarrassment, Daddy! I'll oink like a good piggy ... and I'll sm-smile ... I'll smile at them, Daddy, I promise! And ... and I won't care how bad it is, because I'll know I'll be doing something nice for my Daddy to wank over!'

No sooner had she blurted the last word than a sudden commotion and noise directly to her left tore a high-pitched squeal of surprised fear from her, and her whole body convulsed in shock. The painful cuffs around her ankles and wrists and all of the clothes pegs immediately sent screaming pain through her helpless body as all her muscles went rigid at once. But even that pain felt almost faraway as she now forced herself to peer fearfully sideways in numb terror.

She panted and whimpered on the point of tears as she stared, wide-eyed, at a grey squirrel that sat about six feet away from her, rummaging speedily amongst the fallen leaves for some prize. It looked at her for a moment, and then darted off in another little explosion of dead leaves before racing up the trunk of a nearby tree.

Rebecca looked back at the camera, and as the adrenaline started to wear off a little and she found herself able to breathe again, she let out a long, shuddering moan. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Then a helpless, terrified smile forced its way across her face, and soon her moaning became a breathless giggle. It was almost hysterical. She gulped cold air for several seconds and then it faded as quickly as it had come over her. Her eyebrows arched in a desperate expression of pleading.

'L-look, Daddy ... I thought someone had found me ... look how frightened I am ... I hope you like it. That's just how I'll look if someone does find me, Daddy ... I'll be so frightened, and so embarrassed, and I'll probably cry ... b-but ... but I'll oink like a good piggy, and I'll smile at them j-just like I promised, Daddy ... whatever they say to me ... I will, I promise.'

She let her head fall gently to one side, and she gazed at the lens of the camera. She was his plaything, cruelly left here on display, and every moment of her terrifying ordeal would be entertainment for him.

'Please wank all over me, Daddy,' she gasped. 'Please use me as your spunk target, Daddy ... I wanna be your good little pig! Oink, oink, oink!'

Just then she saw a man walking right past the trees, no more than thirty feet in front of her. She clearly saw his face, and he was walking along the grass verge by the side of the road as cars slowed and queued again just beyond him. Rebecca no longer froze at these shocks. She no longer found herself unable to breathe. Instead, she panted with her lips helplessly parted, and she simply revelled in the thrilling, terrifying acceptance that there was nothing in the world she could do about any of this. That man might even have heard her speaking over the traffic. And all she could do was reel with the constant, unrelenting knowledge that at absolutely any given moment her shock might become profound, thudding horror as some stranger happened upon her and she found herself looking into his or her eyes.

The desperate, almost crazy desire to give him everything he wanted - more than he wanted - gripped her powerfully.

'Daddy, I loved my walk ... thank you so much for giving me my treat ... and thank you so much for spanking me so hard, D-daddy ... and for f-fucking me, Daddy ... and for coming over me when I cried, Daddy! I'm the luckiest little piggy ever, Daddy, and I really, really, really want you to see how grateful I am ... '

The clothes pegs pinched viciously with her frantic, rapid breathing, but Rebecca was lost in a terrified ecstasy at giving this perverse, desperate display purely for his amusement and gratification. Her tortured cunt was soaked and the cold breeze made her vividly, savagely aware of that - and of the fact that she couldn't even touch it. Her open, wet cunt was purely for him to enjoy as he watched her scared and suffering, and pandering utterly to his sadistic whim.

'If you want to see me get caught ... then I hope I do get caught, Daddy! I hope it's the worst th-thing ever ... and I hope it's more embarrassing than I could ever even dream ... b-because ... because I want to give my Daddy the best thing ever to wank over! Please enjoy it, Daddy ... please ...'

Her blurted pleas suddenly turned helplessly into heaving gasps for air. Her body shook with uncontrollable fear, and a small whimper escaped her lips.

Someone was walking through the leaves behind her.

This was no squirrel or random noise, and it wasn't the increasingly powerful gusts of wind that were freezing her exposed limbs. It was a person. She was hearing the measured, unmistakable sound of footsteps through fallen leaves. They were coming along the path behind her on her left, and they were getting closer quickly.

It couldn't be him. She longed for it to be him, returning to take her home ... but it couldn't be. She didn't know how long she had been here, but it couldn't have been an hour.

Rebecca swallowed convulsively and all the strength drained from her limbs. If she had needed to pee she was certain that she would have done so, quite helplessly and disgracefully, at this very moment.

She stared at his camera with wide, pleading eyes, and she prepared for the most humiliating moment of her entire life.

Her wrists and ankles hurt badly then for long moments as her whole body tightened in a reflexive, helpless response to the terrible thing that was happening. The cold metal cuffs bit cruelly into her skin. But as the rustling footfalls drew closer and closer, and as the inevitability of what was about to happen pounded through her mind ... she just as suddenly went strangely limp. The hand-cuffs were utterly inescapable, and so was her predicament. Whoever would doubtless confront her any moment now would see a girl with 'horny little pig' written on her stomach in red lipstick, and would see a shaved, exposed cunt, that despite being tortured by six stout, wooden clothes pegs, was literally dripping wet. She could feel the wetness all over her arse-hole, and she knew she was a disgraceful picture of obscene excitement.

There was nothing in the world she could do about that now.

So Rebecca gazed at the camera, and in a tiny, shaky voice, she said, 'Oink, oink, oink'.

She looked right at the lens, and she repeated it, louder this time. 'Oink, oink, oink.'

She knew that her face was helplessly scared, and she knew that her oinking was a breathless, terrified little sound, but she tried her hardest to make it louder and more wholehearted. She wanted him to see her being a good pig and providing him with this most unthinkable, perverse entertainment even as the worst happened to her. She wanted him to see that he had been right. She wanted him to see her suffer this dreadful humiliation ... and to make it worse for herself just to entertain him.

So Rebecca oinked louder. And despite the clothes pegs on her nipples and cunt shaking agonisingly with her violent trembling, she forced herself to make it as happy and eager an oinking noise as she possibly could.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, to the left, and the footfalls stopped. Someone was standing there, looking right at her, only ten feet away. Her oinks became desperate, high-pitched gasps, but she persisted, and she stared at the camera lens in amongst the bushes ahead of her.

Finally, still oinking, she forced a smile onto her petrified face, just as she had promised she would - and she slowly, jerkily turned her head.

'Oh, Rebecca. What a good little pig you're being.'

It was him! He stood a little way away, with his head slightly tilted, and he was smiling at her.

Rebecca blurted, 'D-daddy!' in a helpless little sob, and immediately tears spilled over her cheeks.

He walked towards her and he was frowning slightly. 'My poor little piggy,' he said, and he touched her face, catching tears on his fingers. 'I think your treat has left you feeling a little scared and upset, darling. Don't worry, Daddy's going to get you home where it's warm.'

He crouched in front of her and as she sniffed tears and tried to stop blubbing, she saw him stare between her legs for a long moment. Then he raised an eyebrow up at her. 'Although scared and upset isn't all it's left you.'

He very carefully drew his forefinger up between her labia, avoiding the pegs, and he touched her for a few long moments. Just to feel her exposed cunt being touched after so long helplessly spreadeagled like this was enough to make her feel that an orgasm might be only moments away. She gasped and wept at the same time, and her slender chest heaved.

He held up his finger for her to see, and she blinked away tears. She was almost too embarrassed to look at him, which made no sense whatsoever after everything he had put her through. Her emotions were a riot of confusion. It felt as though he had forced her to embrace her terrifying ordeal on an extreme level she never would have suspected possible, and now she was ashamed. Not only that, but it now bizarrely felt as though the very same man who had done that to her had now rescued her.

His finger was glistening wet.

'Was Daddy right when he told you how much you'd enjoy it if you were a big brave girl, Rebecca?'

His patronising tone immediately collapsed all her confused feelings into masochistic surrender again.

'Y-yes, Daddy,' she sniffled, and she nodded weakly at him. She meant it, and he knew she meant it, and soon he would see the uncompromising, disgraceful proof of that on the video. She felt like a little girl, manipulated into embarrassing confession, and despite the pain of the pegs and the cuffs she tingled all over with delicious shame.

He smiled at her. 'There's my good girl. Let's get you home.'


End file.
